A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart
by Flower princess11
Summary: A certain lonely Grimwood Ghoul makes a special birthday wish to find the ghost boy of her dreams. The next day, she discovers a cute ghostly boy who just happens to be vacationing in the area. Oh boy...
1. Phanty's Birthday Wish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 1: Phanty's Birthday Wish_**

It was a rainy, gloomy morning at Miss Grimwood's Finishing School For Ghouls, the most infamous school known for miles. There was thunder, wind and dark clouds as far as the eye can see.

That is when Headmistress Grimwood opened the window and smiled.

"Oh, what a lovely morning..."The kindly witch said as she admired the stormy weather.

She then turned to her floating hand assistant.

"I do believe that it is time to get up...wake the girls so that we can get a start on our morning lessons soon..."Miss Grimwood said.

Her minion obeyed. Soon the old witch turned to Matches, her faithful dragon.

"Come Matches...I need you to heat my cauldron..."Miss Grimwood said as they arrived to the breakfast hall.

The dragon obeyed and the old witch soon began to make gruesome gruel and scary scones, one of the girl's favorite breakfasts.

Once she was done, all the ghouls had arrived to the breakfast hall, though a shalf-asleep Winnie was being dragged by the floating hand servant.

"All right, I'm awake..."Winnie growled before the hand released her.

"Good morning, girls..."Miss Grimwood said.

"Good morning, Miss Grimwood.."The girls all said politely to the head mistress of the school.

"Eat up, we have a big day today..."The teacher said, only to notice that one of her ghouls is missing.

She knew which.

"Where is Phantasma?..."Miss Grimwood asked.

No sooner than she did, the ghostly girl fazed through the table, cackling loudly.

"Present!..."Phanty said before cackling once again before flying through the ceiling.

Phantasma? Phantasma! It's time for breakfast?..."The headmistress said as the ghoul flew around in an excited frenzy.

The other ghouls just watched as they saw their friend run wild, like she usually does. Though today she was even more excited for some reason.

"Phantasma...breakfast...flying and causing havoc can come later..."Miss Grimwood called but Phanty wasn't listening to her as she saw something that caught her eye.

" Let the games begin..."Phanty cackled as she now was overshadowing some of the rats that was in the kitchen.

"Phantasma!..."Miss Grimwood called but Phanty was too interested in causing mischeif as she ran across the breakfast table and her friends made sure that she didn't run across their food while she was overshadowing animals...again.  
Miss Grimwood was beginning to lose her patience.

"Here's Phanty!..."The ghostly girl said as she exited the rat and she was once again flying circles in the kitchen, shrieking like the banshee that she is.

"All right, young lady! That's enough..."Miss Grimwood said as she was now in front of her student, who looked a sheepish.

"I am sorry Miss Grimwood, I am just _dying_ of excitement for today..."Phanty said in excitement as she literally bounced off of the walls and through them.

"Today? What is today?..."Sibella asked in a clueless tone.

"Oh, come on ghouls..you all know?..."Phanty said and her friends and even Miss Grimwood looked clueless.

"Hmm..."They all thought and Phanty decided to drop some more hints.

"Come on...a special day...about me...for me...and it only comes around once a year.."Phanty hinted, before Ms. Grimwood spoke up, apparently having remembered something.

"Actually yes..."Miss Grimwood said as she checked the calendar and Phanty beamed.

"I do believe that today is your turn to walk Matches..."Miss Grimwood said and Phanty deflated.

"Really? That's it?..."Phanty said in surprise.

"Duh...is there anything else?..."Elsa said in a clueless way and Phanty looked bothered before turning to Matches and sighed.

"Fine...come on Matches..."Phanty said as she grabbed his leash and was about to leave.

"Oh, Phantasma..."Miss Grimwood called and Phanty floated back, excited once again.

**_"YES? YES? YEAH?!._**.."She asked rapidly.

However, instead of a party, music,m cake and presents, the old witch just handed her a list.

"While you are out, could you be a dear and pick these items from the swamp...I am going to need them for a potion for a lesson we will be having later today and it;s vital that you must find each item as listed, exactly..."Miss Grimwood said.

Phanty heard this and her normally smiling face was now frowning and looking upset. Still she didn't speak it as she snatched the list, muttered something inconsistently and then floated out of the door, practically dragging matches with her.

Once she was gone, the other ghouls and even Miss Grimwood laughed out loud.

"Do you think we fooled her?..."Tannis, the youngest asked.

"Without a doubt, she looked like she was about to go batty..."Sibella said.

Miss Grimwood smiled as she approached her other students.

The truth is, they all know what today is...It's Phanty's birthday and not just any birthday.

It's her 13th birthday...

"Now girls, you all remember your assignments?..."Miss Grimwood asked.

"Of course..decorate for the party..."Tannis said sweetly.

"Get all the food and goodies baked and ready..."Elsa said.

_**"AHOOO!** _Get the music ready and howl worthy...'Winnie said.

"And last but not least...keep her presents hidden until it's time..."Sibella said.

Miss Grimwood looked pleased.

"Yes and remember that we need everything ready for her surprise party..."The headmistress said to her students.

"Duh...don't worry Miss Grimwood, we're ready..."Elsa said.

"This is going to be the bestest 13th party ever..."Tannis said happily.

"You _bat_ it will be, it's going to be_ fang-tastic_..."Sibella said.

"It's going to be a howl of a good time!_** AHHHOOOOOO!**_..."Winnie howled loudly.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Many miles away from the creepy and cooky ghoul school, in another town called Amity Park, there is another ghostly being who was dealing with his own issues.

It's Danny Phantom, the half ghost hero and protector of the town, who was facing against the one thing that even his powers stood no chance again.

"Mom, dad, you guys can't be serious?.."Danny complained to his parents and he wasn't the only, so was his sister Jazz.

"Are we being punished?.."Jazz asked.

"Will you two knock that off...this won't be so bad..."Maddie said as she told her plans.

You see, there is a three day weekend starting tomorrow and Jack and Maddie had recently gotten a tip about some ghost sightings in a forest that is rumored to be crawling with many ghosts, ghouls and creepy things.

Naturally, Jack didn't waste time to book a cabin as soon as he heard and that's why there are doing this.

"It's going to be a nice little family trip, just us with nature..."Maddie said.

"While you two try and search for ghosts all over that forest..."Jazz said and Jack nodded excitedly.

"You bet! What could be better than spending your long weekend ghost hunting with your family?..."Jack said in his usual way.

"I can think of a few things, in fact, I had made a list..."Jazz said as she showed them this list.

Maddie sighed.

"Come on you guys...the cabin that we rented is stated to be very nice and while your dad and I are investigating the area, you both can enjoy yourselves..."Maddie said.

Danny and Jazz groaned as they knew that they had no way out of this "_Family Ghost Hunting Trip"._

Danny couldn't get out of it since Tucker's family will be taking him to visit his grandma and Sam's folks are dragging her out of town to some resort and she has spent weeks complaining about it, so he can't bunk with either of them.

_"There goes my long weekend.._."Danny thought as he resigned himself to the fact that he and his family were going to be spending it in an old cabin in the middle of nowhere while they hunt for ghosts and who know what else in some creepy old forest that was, for all they know, abandoned and empty like the last few places they had _"vacationed"_ at.

He just knew it was going to be dull and uneventful.

* * *

_Back to Phanty_

While the ghouls were busy getting ready for the surprise party for Phanty, said ghostly girl was walking Matches through the swamp, but she was not in a good mood.

She had been carelessly grabbing every item on Miss Grimwood's list, such as tadpoles, spider eggs, toadstools, poison ivy leaves, lizard legs and the cocoon of a caterpillar.

Just the typical stuff you put in any everyday potion...

Though there was one item that confused Phanty to say the least.

"A flower..."Phanty said surprised.

Not just any flower but something called a snapdragon and there was even a picture for it.

Phanty looked around and soon found herself on a field of many wild flowers and she cringed.

"A flower meadow...gross!..."Phanty cringed as she looked around, trying to find the item.

She just wanted to find it, grab it and go back to sulking about how no one remembered her birthday today.

She soon saw a yellow flower and Phanty got a closer look.

"These are snapdragons...hard to believe something with such a pretty name looks like this..."Phanty scoffed as she carelessly picked the flower and put it in her bag, not really caring.

Phanty sighed as she floated on a nearby rock, Matches noticed her sad look and tried to speak to her.

"Rrrr..."Matches let out and Phanty sighed.

"It's nothing Matches..it's just...I guess I am upset that no one remembered my birthday..."Phanty confessed as she started to pet the dragon, who began to purr next to her.

"I haven't gotten a call from Father yet..."Phanty said, feeling even worse.

Ever since she came to Grimwood, despite her father being in another dimension, he'd always send her a present and a call to say happy birthday to her but so far, neither has happened.

"_Did he forget too?.._."Phanty thought, feeling even worse.

Phanty sighed as she looked at the view of the swamp and the creepy, mysterious, abysmal land that Grimwood's is on.

She loves the view so much...but she felt something she has been feeling a lot lately, but she hasn't told her friends yet.

She felt...empty.

Like there is a void in her afterlife...

Before she came to Grimwood, she had been living with her father in their old realm in the Ghost Zone, before her father decided to send her to Miss Grimwood in order to pick up the necessary skills every ghoul should know.

Manners, etiquette, and above all, survival skills and she liked learning here but-

"As much as I love being here...I am starting to feel a little homesick..."Phanty said as she pet Matches, who looked surprised to hear her say that.

"I mean...there aren't even that many ghosts out in the human world and the ones that are, are mainly the halfa's..."Phanty said and Matches looked confused.

"Grr...halfa?.."Matches left out.

"Oh, there are these two ghosts out there who are rumored to be both ghost and human too...to be honest, I am not sure if that rumor is true but I do know that they are making waves in the human world...especially this one guy...they call him Danny Phantom...he's the one who defeated the Ghost King after he was let out of the sarcophagus of forever sleep..."Phanty said as she began to explain the tale to the dragon, who looked interested.

"Yeah, he actually saved us and he had only been a ghost for a little while...who knew..."Phanty cackled loudly, before smiling a bit.

She has never met or even seen the one called Danny Phantom before, but she knows his reputation. He is stated to be very strong and he spends his time trying to protect humans from ghosts who wish to cause them harm.

She also know that he is suppose to be a teenager with white hair, green eyes and a black an white suit and that he is always fighting ghosts who try to take over the world or something like that.

Phanty was actually okay with that since she hates ghosts who stick to the awful stereotype that all ghosts and monsters are evil and want to cause trouble...

They are the ones who give monster-kind a bad name.

Anyway, back to Danny Phantom...

She sometimes wondered what he is really like and she honestly would like to meet him, at least for the chance to get to meet the Savior of the Ghost Zone but it's not like she can just leave school all willy nilly just to met some guy that she doesn't even know that well...

Still...

"_Half ghost or not, I wonder if he'd like to hang out..._"Phanty thought before sighing.

To be honest, she didn't really care if they were halfa or not, she just wished to have a companion who was ghostly like her...maybe a _male_ one.

She is a teenager today and she always thought that means parties, going to places where you wanna go, when you wanna go and boys...

Lots of boys...

That is what Phanty was most interested in as of lately. She had been reading more books and magazines about the topic and she was becoming interested in the idea of a cute guy coming her to sweep her off her feet, romance her and maybe even give her her first kiss.

She really was interested in that last one, but it's not like she can conjure up a boy from thin air...she had tried in science class and it blew up in her face, literally!

As much as she loves going to Ms. Grimwood's school for ghouls, it's the wrong place to look for Mr. Right.

And to be honest, Phanty wondered if she would _ever_ find him...

The ghostly girl sighed as she got up.

"Come on Matches...let's go get what's on the list and head back..."Phanty said to her dragon as she continued to run her errand. Unknown to her, the flower that she had taken had not been snap dragons but yellow toadflax...

Oh boy...

* * *

_Later_

Phanty had arrived back to the school with Matches and her sack filled with potion ingredients.

"Happy birthday to me, alright..."Phanty muttered sarcastically as she went inside.

Once inside, Phantasma looked around and noticed that it was quiet

Too quiet.

She also didn't see claw nor fang of her friends, Ms. Grimwood or anybody.

"Hello...is anyone here?..."Phanty asked as she suddenly entered the lobby, everyone to suddenly appear in the room and screeched loudly.

_**'RAHHHHHRRRR!.**._.."Was roared...before everyone smiled and laughed.

_**"SURPRISE!.**_.."Was heard and a banner appeared, saying **"_Happy Birthday, Phantasma"._**

Phanty saw this and reacted in a way that was typical of her.

**"****_AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA_****!...**"Phanty let out her loudest, shrieking laughing as she flew around the room.

Once she calmed down, she landed to where her friend were and smiled the biggest smile that she had.

"My oh my, what a fright!...'Phanty exclaimed, before turning to her friends.

"You guys _did_ remember..."Phanty said, looking touched.

"Of course we did, Phanty..."Sibella said as she handed her present to her.

_**"AHOOO**_! Like we'd ever forget..."Winnie said as she took a picture of her.

"Happy birthday, Phanty..."Tannis said as she hugged her ghostly friend, who became solid enough to enjoy it.

Ms. Grimwood soon got their attention.

"Happy birthday Phantasma...I am sorry about earlier today but we needed to get you out long enough for us to prepare for the party..."Ms. Grimwood said.

"O-Oh...Of course..I see..."Phanty said, feeling silly now.

"And we have a treat for you, since your father can't be here due to...distance...I have arranged a special treat...he had this delivered to you..."Ms. Grimwood said as she handed a present to the girl.

Phanty wasted no time in ripping it open and she soon saw what it was.

It was a necklace with a green gem that was in the shape of a skull, with a black choker around it.

"That **looks** amazing..."Elsa complimented.

"Simply _fang-tastic...'_ Sibella complimented as well.

"Father always knows what to get me..."Phanty cackles as she placed the necklace on, feeling happy that her father did remember.

"Not only that, I have arranged something else...A seance..."Ms. Grimwood said.

Phanty smiled widely as she and her ghouls soon gathered around Ms. Grimwood's crystal ball, she began her incantation and soon they got something.

"_**Hello?**_..."A voice spoke from the crystal ball and Phanty's smile widened.

"Father!..."Phanty shouted before cackling once again.

_**"Happy Birthday, my little Phanty...did you get my present?**_..."Her father asked.

"I did, and I loved it that...it's positively frightful.."Phanty said, smiling widely as she continued to communicate with her father on the other side.

**_"I am glad that you like it, my dear...but I must let you know that it is no ordinary necklace, it is a Skull stone...it's suppose to have it's own properties meant to increase your power as well as keep you undetected..._**"Her father said.

"Stylist and practically, nice.."Sibella said as she continued to admire the necklace.

"Thank you, Father...I just wish you could be here..."Phanty said, still missing him.

"**_I do to, my little terror, but I have much work to do...but rest assure, you haunt my every thought_**..."He said.

"Awe, father..."Phanty said, feeling touched.

She continued to communicate with her father for a while, before continuing with the party.

* * *

_Hours later_

The party lasted for hours and hours, the girls talked, danced, enjoyed treats and soon gathered for presents and party games.

Now they were all gathered around the cake, which Ms. Grimwood had baked herself and they were now wishing Phanty a happy birthday.

**_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR PHANTASMA...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU.._."**They all sang and Phanty smiled widely, before looking mischievously at her 13 birthday candles.

"Remember to make a wish, Phanty..."Sibella said to her ghostly friend.

"Alright, hmmm...I wish-

"**_AHHHOOO!_** Don't say it out loud or it won't come true..."Winnie said.

"She is right, Phantasma and you know that superstitions cannot be taken lightly..."Miss Grimwood said.

Phanty soon looked at her candles on her birthday cake. Today she is 13 years old in ghost years...the lucky one.

Despite being at boarding school and away from home, Phanty thought about what she has and what she wants.

Sure, she misses her ghostly home at times but she has such wonderful friends who gave her this horrifically awesome birthday party, she has her health and her strength and she has her spirit...no pun intended.

Still...there is one thing that she always thought she would have when she got to this age...something she still wants but it's something that can't be wrapped in a box...well, not _usually_ anyway.

"_I wish that I had boyfriend..._"Phanty thought before blowing her candles and the other girls and Miss Grimwood cheered.

"_**AHOOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PHANTY!.**_.."Winnie cheered.

"What did you wish for?...'Tannis asked naively to her friend.

"Sorry, but I can't say or it won't come true..."Phanty said before cackling like she always does.

Soon Miss Grimwood came with the potion she made with the ingredients Phanty had gathered and she passed it around to the ghouls. Turns out it was to make her special Monster Punch that she gives to every ghoul on their birthday.

"A toast to Phantasma...may your 13th year be the best..."Ms. Grimwood announced.

"Here, here..."All of the ghouls said as they drank the potion drink, so did Phanty, who enjoyed the taste of it...though this came to her mind.

_"Hmm...weird...tastes a little different from the one Sibella had for her birthday.._."Phanty thought, before shaking it off, not seeing a problem here.

The party continued until very late in the night and the ghouls were very happy, especially Phanty, who was happy for her party, but at the same time, still with longing.

She had no way of knowing what fate has in store for her and her birthday wish, all starting tomorrow.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

**_The Fenton's Arrive_**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you all enjoy the first chapter of my new fic ;)

* * *

**A/N(2):** I also want to thank NeoMark, for helping me come up with the title. Thanks again ;)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	2. The Fenton's Arrive

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 2: The Fenton's Arrive_**

_Previosuly_

"_I wish that I had boyfriend..."Phanty thought before blowing her candles and the other girls and Miss Grimwood cheered._

_"__**AHOOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PHANTY!.**__.."Winnie cheered._

_"What did you wish for?...'Tannis asked naively to her friend._

_"Sorry, but I can't say or it won't come true..."Phanty said before cackling like she always does._

_Soon Miss Grimwood came with the potion she made with the ingredients Phanty had gathered and she passed it around to the ghouls. Turns out it was to make her special Monster Punch that she gives to every ghoul on their birthday._

_"A toast to Phantasma...may your 13th year be the best..."Ms. Grimwood announced._

_"Here, here..."All of the ghouls said as they drank the potion drink, so did Phanty, who enjoyed the taste of it...though this came to her mind._

_"Hmm...weird...tastes a little different from the one Sibella had for her birthday..."Phanty thought, before shaking it off, not seeing a problem here._

_The party continued until very late in the night and the ghouls were very happy, especially Phanty, who was happy for her party, but at the same time, still with longing._

_She had no way of knowing what fate has in store for her and her birthday wish, all starting tomorrow._

* * *

_The next day_

The Fentons soon arrived to their destination and once they were there, this is what Danny said when he saw the place they will be spending their weekend at.

"You got to be kidding me?..."Danny muttered when he and his family arrived to their cabin.

It is an old, creepy looking place that had old furniture and a TV without cable.

"Isn't this sweet, can you believe how cheap this place was?..."Jack said optimistically.

Jazz noticed how warn the rungs and everything else was and frowned.

"Yes, yes I can..."Jazz said snarkily.

"Mom, dad...do we really have to stay here...I mean, this whole forest doesn't even appear to be on the map..."Danny said as he pointed to it.

"Which means we will have this place all to ourselves and there will be no one around to complain while we do our job.."Jack said as he and his wife brought their weapons in.

"Just forget it, little brother...you know that when they have ghosts on the brain, there is no use talking to them..."Jazz muttered to him.

"Anyway you two...you guys go unpack and get settled in...you're father and I are going to scout the area to see what we are facing with..."Maddie said as she grabbed some of her devices.

Once they had finished unpacking, the Fenton Parents wasted no time in grabbing their weapons to go investigate and look for ghosts, all the while, their kids wondered what to do with their time.

"So, what now?..."Danny asked his sister.

"Eh, wanna watch some TV?..."Jazz suggested.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Danny yawned as he was bored out of his wits. There was practically nothing on TV and Jazz just left to go take a nap. Not to mention that his folks are still out in the forest, trying to hunt ghosts but Danny doubted there was anything there, due to not sensing any yet.

"Jazz? I'm bored..."Danny said but his sister wouldn't wake up.

The bored ghost kid decided to go outside and do some exploring but as he suspected, this cabin is really remote, like it was the setting of a horror movie but hopefully there are no mask wearing lunatics lurking about.

"Hmm...mom and dad will be gone for a few hours...I guess now is as good of a time as any to do some flying..."Danny thought as he changed forms.

Hey, his folks aren't here and he is bored, he was just going to get a quick view of the place and come back before either of his folks could detect him.

Besides, what harm can it do?

* * *

_Up in the sky_

Danny was enjoying the wind on his face as he continued to fly around the area but just as he expected, there was nothing but forest and right next to it was a big swamp and Danny had no desire to go exploring there.

"Just as I expected, this place is like a ghost town but without the ghosts...thankfully..."Danny said, feeling both happy and bugged.

Happy that it seems that so far, he won't have to deal with a ghost attack but bummed since it proves that this trip is for nothing and he can't even tell his folks that.

"Sheesh, stuck at this place with no friends, no mall for miles and mom and dad are just on another wild goose chase...what else can happen?..."Danny muttered under his breath before he realized what he did and groaned.

"Oh, please tell me that I didn't just jinx myself..."He groaned.

As he said this, his parents were on the other side of the woods but they didn't see or detect him yet.

His dad was clumsily carrying a big bazooka and mom was scolding him.

"Jack, be careful...that bazooka is very sensitive...it can go off easily..."Maddie warned.

"Nonsense baby, this thing is alright..."Jack said as he gently patted the device, which suddenly sent a blast high in the sky and it kept going.

Jack soon saw the reprimanding look from his wife and he looked sheepish.

"Well, on the bright side...we didn't break anything this time..."Jack said sheepishly.

He had no way of knowing that the stray fire actually did hit something.

Their ghostly son, who had been surprised by the accidental attack.

**_"W-WHAT THE-_**

Due to being off balance by the hit, Danny soon went down and landed in the lake, causing a big splash once he hit the water...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Classes had been dismissed for the day and Phanty decided to go for a quick flight to lift her spirits, so to speak.

She has been a teenager for one day so far, and she still thought back to her birthday wish.

Her wish to find herself a boyfriend this year...

_"I hope that my wish comes true this year._.."Phanty thought as she floated around the forest.

Sure, it might seem a little silly to expect a wish like that to happen but Phanty really did want to experience love and all it has to offer. She wants to be a cute spook of a guy who was nice, could make her laugh and that they could have a scream of a time together.

Just someone who can fill the void she has been feeling lately.

Though so far, it seems that wish won't be coming true today since aside from those snotty Calloway cadets, there are no boys for miles, much less boys that are...like her.

**_SPLASH!_**

She suddenly heard a loud splashing sound that got her attention.

"What was that?...'Phanty said in a curious tone as she looked to the direction where that noise came from.

She soon found herself at a lake that was close to the swamp.

"Now, what is…"She paused when she saw what was happening…"This?..."Phanty paused when she finally saw something burst out of the murky lake.

Phanty gasped as she chose to remain hidden behind an old tree, just in case this was an attack from Revolta or another enemy. However, after a moment, she realized that this is no attack as she saw a flash of black, white and green soon land of the lake, and when Phanty got a closer look, something got her attention.

This creature is a ghost...and-

"Is that...a_ boy_?...'Phanty whispered to herself in a stunned voice.

Before a _smile_ formed on her transparent face...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

**_The Ghost Boy Of My Dreams_**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**BeConfuzzled Writer:** Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter: **Thank you :)

**qazse: **Sorry but I am not one for harem stories.

**Wiseguy2415: **How's this so far?

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	3. The Ghost Boy Of My Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 3: The Ghost Boy Of My Dreams_**

_Previously_

_"Now, what is…"She paused when she saw what was happening…"This?..."Phanty paused when she finally saw something burst out of the murky lake._

_Phanty gasped as she chose to remain hidden behind an old tree, just in case this was an attack from Revolta or another enemy. However, after a moment, she realized that this is no attack as she saw a flash of black, white and green soon land of the lake, and when Phanty got a closer look, something got her attention._

_This creature is a ghost...and-_

_"Is that...a boy?...'Phanty whispered to herself in a stunned voice._

_Before a smile formed on her transparent face..._

* * *

Danny had just gotten out of the foul lake, cursing his luck before looking around.

"Who sent that blast?..."Danny muttered as he looked around.

His ghost sense wasn't going off and usually the people who try to hunt him would have given themselves away at this point. After a few minutes of looking, he landed back to the ground but was still confused.

"Okay, this is weird...if there are no ghosts around, who sent that blast?..."Danny whispered, feeling worried.

Unknown to him, there actually is a ghost that is nearby.

One who is watching him right now behind a tree, but he can't sense her yet.

And the reason she hasn't revealed herself to him is...un...well, like this

"Oh...my..."Phanty said as she smiled, all the while a blush formed around her face, making it a darker hue of blue right now.

It was a ghostly boy who looked to be around her age, maybe a little older, white hair as white as the deadest winter, glowing green eyes, a tan skin tone and a very dark outfit that looked strange. She also noticed that he was quite the looker too.

Phanty didn't realize what was coming over her but this ghostly boy is really, **_REALLY_** cute and she even found her _un-beating_ heart beginning to flutter a bit.

"Wow...who's that guy?..."Phanty said as she eyed him from a distance.

She doesn't know who this ghostly boy is yet, but one thing that she did know is that he is really cute.

I mean really, really cute!

She _**likes**_ him...

She would have come out to introduce herself, but he suddenly shook off the water that had been on him, muttered something under his breath and soon took off before she could get the chance too.

Phanty floated out of her hiding space, still with that blush on her face as she looked in the direction where that ghost boy just left.

"What a spooky cutie... I just have to meet him..."Phanty said as she soon found herself going after him.

* * *

_With Danny_

The ghostly boy had landed to the grounds where the cabin was and changed back since his folks still weren't around yet.

"Made it..."He said, he was about to walk to his cabin, but heard something.

He turned around and saw nothing, and he started to feel a little unease.

"Hello?!..." Danny asked out loud, having the sense someone was watching him. "Hello?!..."He called again but no answer.

"Okay... this is bizarre and weird... why do I feel like someone is here?..."Danny muttered, feeling suspicious.

He is still out of it due to that random hit he received, but he didn't see anyone and he knows it can't be a ghost since his ghost sense didn't go off..

_"This is ridiculous, if there was a ghost, I would have sensed it...it was probably just an animal or something.._."Danny thought, the logic having calmed him down.

He then walked back inside the cabin, needing to get out of that forest.

He can't explain it but it's giving him the creeps.

Unknown to him, someone had been watching him and it was a ghost but she had been too far away for him to see her.

But that didn't mean that she didn't see him and how...

It's Phanty, she had been trying to think of a way to approach him and say hello but as soon as she saw him change back, she lost the will to speak due to how in shock she was.

She had been quiet for a full two minutes, which is a new record for her.

"Oh...my...gosh..."Phanty gasped as she was now out of her shock.

"Wait a minute...white hair...green eyes...black suit with a DP symbol...changes to a human..."Phanty muttered before she gasped.

That was the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, it has to be...

"T-That's Danny Phantom, the same guy who beat the Ghost King..."Phanty said, before she smiled.

"So that's the famous ghost kid, huh...he's even cuter than I thought he'd be..."Phanty said, though she was confused...

This is one of the most famous (or infamous, depending on who you ask) ghosts around here and he is suppose to haunt some place called Amity Park.

What is he doing way out here?.

Suddenly an idea came to her and she gasped when she had it...

_"Wait...could this be...my wish coming true?_..."Phanty thought, feeling excited.

She has been wanting a boyfriend for the longest time and she made that her birthday wish yesterday and then suddenly, out of no where, Danny Phantom the ghostly boy shows up here.

She always believed in fate and in a wonderful weird world like the one they live in, things are more than they appear to be and you can never just dismiss something as a mere coincidence.

Could this be it?

Had fate decided to answer her birthday wish by bringing this cute ghost boy to her neck of the woods?

Is he her wish come true?

Phanty soon found herself smiling as her blush increased as she found herself admiring him from a distance.

"Phantom...what a haunting hunk!..."Phanty whisper as she found herself becoming smitten here.

* * *

_Later_

The girls of the Grimwood had entered the boarding school after doing their own activities, and right now, they noticed that they were missing a rather distinctive and noisy member of their group.

"Has anybody seen Phanty lately?..."Sibella asked.

"No-**_OOOO!_** I thought she was with you..."Winnie said as she scratched he back of her ear with her foot.

Soon Elsa spoke up.

"She wasn't swimming in the moat..."Elsa said, since that is where she had just come from.

"She wasn't in the garden neither..."Tannis said before sucking her thumb.

Before the gril ghouls could contemplate on it anymore, Phanty had just fazed into the room, as in, she was literally floating in the air, with a strange look on her face.

"Phanty! There you are..."Tannis said, happy to see her.

To her surprise, the ghoul didn't even acknowledge her, she just seemed to be humming as she continued to float around with that look on her face.

"Phanty?..."Winnie questioned.

"What's wrong with her?..."Sibella asked, knowing that this behavior is strange, especially for Phanty.

For one thing, she hasn't said a word since she fazed in, which is _**VERY**_ unusual for her.

"Duh...She looks to be in some sort of trance..."Elsa said as she waved her hand in front of her face but nothing.

"Do you think she is hypnotized?..."Tannis asked as the others tried to get their friend's attention.

Suddenly, the ghoul let out a deep sigh and just floated around, a smitten look visible on her face.

That got the ghoul's attention.

"Phanty...are you alright?..."Sibella asked her friend.

"Yeah, what's got your heads in the clouds?..."Winnie asked.

To their surprise, their friend let out a giggle, but it wasn't like her usual, out of control cackling.

"Girls..."Phanty said, blushing suddenly.

**_"AHHHOOO!_** What's up, Phanty? You're acting like you just found a batch of caterpillar cookies..."Winnie said and Phanty just giggled again.

"It's even better than that ghouls, my birthday wish came true!..."Phanty said excitedly to her friends, not seeing any harm.

"Your wish, what wish is that?..."Elsa asked and the others looked curious too.

Phanty then let out another lovesick sigh as she decided to tell them.

"I just found the Ghost Boy of my dreams! Danny Phantom..."Phanty sighed romantically as she then began to fly around in circles, looking so happy.

Her friends heard her and registered what she just said.

"Wait? What?..."They all said in unison while the banshee just kept flying in circles in pure bliss.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

**_Phanty's In Love!_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for supplying a few lines. You rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:**Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny:**

1) You can say that again...

2) We shall see...we shall see...

**aquestionableprecence:** Thank you :)

**Dreams Come True 996: **All will be answered in due time, no spoilers...Also, thanks for the heads up, I think I will check it out. Thanks.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	4. Phanty's In LOVE!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 4: Phanty's In LOVE!_**

_Previously_

_**"AHHHOOO!** What's up, Phanty? You're acting like you just found a batch of caterpillar cookies..."Winnie said and Phanty just giggled again._

_"It's even better than that ghouls, my birthday wish came true!..."Phanty said excitedly to her friends, not seeing any harm._

_"Your wish, what wish is that?..."Elsa asked and the others looked curious too._

_Phanty then let out another lovesick sigh as she decided to tell them._

_"I just found the Ghost Boy of my dreams! Danny Phantom..."Phanty sighed romantically as she then began to fly around in circles, looking so happy._

_Her friends heard her and registered what she just said._

_"Wait? What?..."They all said in unison while the banshee just kept flying in circles in pure bliss._

* * *

Phanty had been in pure bliss as she kept floating around in circles, while her friends kept asking her questions.

"Wait...Phanty, what are you talking about?..."Sibella asked her ghostly friend.

"Yeah and who is Danny Phantom?..."Tannis asked, confused.

Phanty suddenly landed and giggled as she kept blushing.

"Well, ghouls...it's like this...I was out enjoying a little flight when-..."Phanty then began to tell her friend every detail of what has recently happened and once she was done, her friends looked surprised and excited to say the least.

"Wow! You mean he's the one who took down the Ghost King..."Elsa said and Phanty nodded excitedly.

"Yep! It's him, white hair, green eyes and is part human, not to mention he's the dreamiest!..."Phanty said excitedly, while her friends looked interested.

"Duh...wow Phanty...you're new boyfriend sounds cool..'Elsa said in her usual way.

"Not to mention anyone who can take on someone like Pariah Dark and all of those other bad ghosts is very strong...it is impressive..."Sibella said, before whispering to Phanty.

"Do you think he has a brother?..."She asked and Phanty shook her head, since she wasn't so sure.

The ghouls just continued to talk about Phanty's new crush on the famous ghost kid.

"Yeah...Phanty congrats...he sounds like a keeper! **_AHHOOOO!.._**.."Winnie howled, feeling happy for her friend.

"So, what did he say when you met him? Come on, tell us?..."Tannis asked in excitement.

Suddenly, Phanty blushed and looked sheepish to say the least.

"Uh...well, actually...I haven't actually spoken with him yet..."Phanty revealed, surprising her friends.

"What? But how can he be your boyfriend if you haven't said hello to him yet?..."Tannis asked naively.

"I was going to say hi but..I...didn't get around to it..."Phanty said, looking embarrassed.

"Really? That's not like you at all, Phanty...what happened?..."Sibelle asked and Phanty looked even more sheepish.

"Well...you see, it's like this..."Phanty soon began to explain, looking embarrassed again as she did so.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Phanty soon found herself smiling as her blush increased as she found herself admiring him from a distance._

_"Phantom...what a haunting hunk!..."Phanty whisper as she found herself becoming smitten here._

_She saw the boy coming out of the cabin and she kept admiring him from a distance._

_Then, to her utter surprise, Danny saw her._

_ Phantasma gasped._

_ "He sees me! **HE SEES ME!.**.."Phanty thought, not knowing what to do._

Usually, she has no problem introducing herself to people and she was a very friendly individual but right now, she was off her game.

He approached her and Phanty felt her blushing get worse as she tried to introduce herself.

_ "Uh...umm... hi!..." She said. "I'm Phantasma and... you must me Danny Phantom..."She said politely, wanting to make a good first impression._

_ He started approaching her, making her face turn colors it should not be. _

_"I'm... oh dear l..."_

_ Then he smiled._

_ "Phantasma? What a beautiful name for equally beautiful specter..."Danny Phantom said in a suave voice._

_ Hearing that made her giggle. It wasn't her usual laugh because she was something she's never been before._

_ Flustered._

_"Oh my...you're a bold ghost..."Phanty giggled as she felt her un-beating heart fluttering even faster.  
_

_Soon Phantom leaned forward and Phanty knew why. That's when she closed her eyes and puckered up..._

_ Then she opened them and her daydream ended._

_She blinked as she realized that he wasn't here, he was still inside his cabin and Phanty felt the blushing on her cheeks not dying down._

_Phanty wanted to speak to him but...she soon found herself floating away, her cheeks still really hot.  
_

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Phanty explained and Winnie chuckled.

"It's not funny...I don't know what came over me..."Phanty said and the other girls sent knowing looks.

"Boy, you have got it bad..."Winnie teased and Phanty pouted.

"So you had a daydream, but why didn't you go talk to him?..."Sibella asked.

"I want to but...I...I felt all flustered and unsure what to say, I was afraid that I'd say something stupid...so I left..."Phanty admitted.

"Ghouls...I think she's in love..."Sibella giggled and so did the other girls.

"You really like this guy, huh?..."Elsa said.

"Lots but I have never asked a guy out before... how do I get him to do out with me?..."Phanty asked.

Making friends she has no trouble with, but it's different with boys...

Just how do you get them to like you, anyway?

"Well, that's what you have us for..."Sibella said as she floated to her friend.

"What do you mean?..."Phanty asked.

"She means we are going to help you land your man! Grimwood style! _**AHHOOOO**_!..."Winnie said before howling.

"You guys would do that for me?..."Phanty said, looking touched.

"Duh...that's what friends are for, Phanty..."Elsa said to the banshee.

"Yeah, we're happy to help..."Tannis said sweetly.

Phanty smiled widely, before cackling loudly, feeling much more relaxed now.

"You ghouls are the best!..."Phanty cackled before Sibella took her by the hand.

"Now come along Phanty...we got much to do..."Sibella said as she and the other ghouls began to make plans.

To help Phanty get Danny Phantom to date her...

Oh boy...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Danny_

The half ghost teen hero suddenly felt a strange chill and it's not linked to his ghost sense.

"Huh? Weird...'Danny thought, having felt strange since earlier.

Soon his parents came walking in, arguing about something.

"There are ghosts around here somewhere, I know and we will find it soon or my name is not Jack Fenton..."Jack said dramatically.

"Well, regardless of how you call yourself, I remind you to be careful with that bazooka unless you want it to send another stray blast again..."Maddie chided.

"Oh, will you let that go, we didn't even hit anything but as soon as I find a ghost, that will change..."Jack said.

Neither had noticed that their son had heard their entire conversation, especially the bit about the stray blast.

"Well, that explains the blast..."Danny thought to himself.

He was happy that it was just a result of his dad's clumsiness and not because there actually is something potentially dangerous and rogue in this creepy forest.

He had been almost sure that someone had been spying on him earlier today but it seems it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Looks like this really is empty as it seems..." Danny just sighed as he decided to read one of the comic books that he had brought along with him.

He had no way of knowing what awaits him during this "_family trip"._

No way at all...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

**_A Ghostly Admirer_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for the day dream scene. You rock :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Also, if any of you have any ideas on how Phanty can _"romance"_ Danny Grimwood style, feel free to send a suggestion, PM me or leave a review. Thanks in advance :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **Uh-huh

**BeConfuzzled Writer: **Thank you.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	5. A Ghostly Admirer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 5: A Ghostly Admirer_**

While the ghouls made their plans, Danny had used his cell phone to try and get some signal but nothing.

"Darn it...I can't even call Tucker and Sam..."Danny muttered as he laid on the couch.

_"I really wonder how they are doing?_..."Danny thought.

Whatever it is, it has to be less boring that his vacation.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Sam_

The gothic girl was currently behind some trash cans, tyring to hide from something that is very painful and terryfing for her.

**_"SAMMY-KINS!_**..."Her mother shouted as she ran by, carrying a very bright pink, floral pattern sun dress.

**_"PLEASE! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A FAMILY VACATION! AT LEAST TRY IT ON!._.**"Her mother shouted as she kept searching for her, unaware that her daughter had been hiding behind the trash cans that she had just passed.

Sam sighed, hating this vacation more and more.

_"I hope Danny and Tucker are having more fun that this.._."Sam thought bitterly as she tried to remain out of her parent's sight for the rest of this so-called family vacation.

* * *

_With Tucker_

The tech geek had been cursing his luck while he was at his grandma's house.

His parents had just stepped out and since his PDA was low on battery, he needed to wait for it to charge.

Unfortunately, his grandma had come to ask this..

"Come on Tucker, time to rub grandma's feet..."His grandmother said as she took her shoes off, showing off a pair of wrinkly, gross looking feet.

Tucker wretched at the sight of it and screamed.

**_"AH!._.**."He let out, all the while wishing he was wherever either of his friends are.

It has to be better than this!

* * *

_Back with Danny_

The ghostly boy decided go out, since he had nothing better to do.

"Hmm...I wonder if that lake I saw allows fishing..."Danny said as he decided he might as well do that.

Unknown to him, five ghoulish girls had been watching him several yards away, with a pair of binoculars.

"So, that's him, huh?..."Winnie said as she eyed their target from a distance.

_"Fang-tastic!_ I can see why you like him Phanty, he is quite a looker..."Sibella said.

"And that's just his human form, wait until you see him with white hair..."Phanty said, before frowning..."Just remember that I saw him first..."She said and Sibella giggled.

"Don't worry, I know...he's yours..."Sibella said.

"So, how do I get his attention?...'Phanty asked, wanting to get her man.

"Duh...I heard some place that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach..."Elsa said.

"So Phanty should bake him something if she wants him to like her...'Sibella said.

Phanty perked up when she heard that.

"I can do that, and I know the perfect treat..."Phanty said, happy to have a way to get that cute ghost boy's attention.

* * *

_About an hour later_

Danny had walked back into the cabin, after a failed attempt at fishing.

Once he was there, he noticed something that got his attention.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys packed brownies..."Danny said as he saw a plate of them on the table.

**_"BROWNIES!._**.."Jack said as he rushed in, while Maddie looked confused.

"I don't remember bringing brownies, did you Jack?..."Maddie asked her husband.

"I must have, since they are here and as head of this household...I get the first one..."Jack said as he took a big bite out of the brownie, chewed, before he paused and spit it out, surprising his family.

"What's wrong?..."Jazz asked, surprised by her dad actually rejecting food as he started spitting it out.

"Whoever brought those brownies forgot to check the expiration date...they were too moldy and bitter...I have tasted all kinds of chocolate but that is the most nasty thing I've tasted! It's like the chocolate version of your aunt Alicia..."Jack muttered.

Unfortunately, his wife had heard him.

"I didn't hear that... right?!" Maddie questioned with a stern look.

"I mean- Son! Don't say those things! She's your aunt and we love her!..." Jack said quickly to his son, all the while whispering into Danny's ear. "We hate her...""Jack said as he continued to spit out the treat.

Danny ignored this and then immediately dropped his piece, thankful that he actually didn't eat it.

Unknown to him, the ghouls of Grimwood saw this and Phanty looked deflated.

"I guess he doesn't like fungus fudge brownies..."Phanty said, looking upset.

"Don't worry, Phanty...I still like your brownies..."Tannis said innocently.

"Thanks Tannis but now what do I do?..."Phanty asked and the girls tried to think.

Next it was Winnie's turn...

"Well...there is nothing wrong with flowers and candy, right?..."Winnie said as she gave the rest of the details of her plan to Phanty, who hanged on every word.

* * *

_About half an hour later_

After his folks tossed away the really moldy brownies, Danny decided to go listen to music in his room with his MP3 played.

He then sat on his bed, only to feel something amiss. Something he sat on.

He got up and with one look, groaned.

"A dead flower?..." He said as he picked it up.

"Did a wild animal get in here?..."He said as he looked around but saw no wild animals in here. He did however see something that made him gasp and look disgusted.

It looked like chocolate, but Danny was unsure what was on his pillow. For all he knew, it was left by a wild dog and it just conveniently looked like a heart.

"I...I don't even want to know..."Danny said as he grabbed his pillow and threw it away, not even wanting to know what creature did that.

Phanty and her ghoul friends saw this and the ghostly girl sighed.

"That didn't work either...now what?..."Phanty asked, getting frustrated.

Soon , it was Tannis turns to speak up.

"My mummy-mommy told me that my mummy-daddy used to write her poetry when he started dating her..."Tannis said.

Phanty heard this and a smile formed on her face.

"Poetry, eh..."Phanty said, liking the idea.

However, before she even got a chance to do so, Ms Grimwood's right hand assistant floated by, informing them that they have got to get back to school grounds since they were here without permission.

"Aw..." Phanty muttered in disappointment, upset that she didn't even get a chance to try with the poetry.

"Don't worry, Phanty...we still have next time..."Sibella said optimistically to her friend.

Phanty then smiled and nodded.

Today might have been a bust but things will be different the next time.

_"I won't give up...I will get Danny Phantom will notice me..._"Phanty thought in determination as she and her ghoulfriends went back to school.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

**_A Ghostly Admirer Part 2_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for some scenes and for suggesting the bitter chocolate, poetry and dead flowers. You rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **We shall see...we shall see...

**BeConfuzzled Writer:** I hope that this will do for now...

**The White Titan: **The ghost sense thing will be explained later now but for now, no spoilers. Also, thank you :)

**Wiseguy2415: **Yeah, I had a lot of fun writing that one :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	6. A Ghostly Admirer Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 6: _**_**A Ghostly Admirer Part 2**_

_Previously _

_"Aw..." Phanty muttered in disappointment, upset that she didn't even get a chance to try with the poetry._

_"Don't worry, Phanty...we still have next time..."Sibella said optimistically to her friend._

_Phanty then smiled and nodded._

_Today might have been a bust but things will be different the next time._

_"I won't give up...I will get Danny Phantom to notice me..."Phanty thought in determination as she and her ghoulfriends went back to school._

* * *

The girls of Grimwood were now in their dormitories after having been reprimanded by Miss Grimwood for leaving school without permission.

Phanty was on her bed, currently writing down a poem that she really wanted Danny to receive.

_**"To the boy with icy eyes that glow green,**_

_** You make my heart scream with a melody so sweet**_

_** That no other ghost in the zone can have you beat**_

_** So I ask to meet you at midnight to dance in the moonlight**_

_** Will you be ghostly knight?"**_

"And done..."Phanty said happily as she finished her poem.

Her friends heard.

"Your poem is done?...'Elsa asked and Phanty nodded.

"Can we see it?..."Tannis asked.

Phanty saw now problem with it and once they read it, they approved of it.

"It's _fang-tastic_ Phanty, if this doesn't get his attention, nothing will..."Sibella said happily.

"Now **_HOOOOWWWWW_ **are you going to get it to him?..."Winnie asked and Phanty paused for a moment.

_"Hmmm._..I haven't thought of that yet..."Phanty said, wondering how she can get this to Danny, especially since curfew is out right now.

"Well, since tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have any class, maybe you can deliver it then...'Sibella suggested.

Phanty would have wanted to deliver it now and officially meet Danny but she didn't want to get in trouble with Ms Grimwood again.

The ghostly girl nodded as she knew that she would have to take a break from her romantic pursuit until tomorrow.

Which suddenly feels much, much longer away...

* * *

_The Next Day_

Danny had just finished breakfast, his folks had just gone out to continue searching for whatever could be haunting these woods and Jazz decided to go for a walk to clear her head, thus leaving the 14 year old ghost kid alone for the time being.

He was now out of the cabin, and the grounds were now mud due to it having rained for most of the night. Danny however, wasn't thinking about that.

He has been getting this strange feeling since yesterday.

He couldn't explain it, but he feels that he is being watched.

_"Chill out Fenton, the most dangerous thing in these woods are mom and dad right now._.."He thought as he tried to calm himself down.

However, no sooner than that, a bat appeared before him, screeching loudly.

"What the?! Shoo! Shoo! Go away!..."Danny said as he waved the creature off, he didn't realize that as he tried to swat it away, the bat had been carrying a letter, which due to his swing, had now landed on the muddy ground.

The bat then began to fly away and Danny calmed down, but was confused.

"Wait...was that bat_ purple_?...'Danny muttered in confusion.

Before he could think about it any longer, he noticed a paper on the muddy ground.

"Where did this come from?..."Danny said as he picked it up.

Unfortunately the mud had smudged off most of the ink, but what could make out, made him freak out.

"W-What?..."Danny exclaimed as he tried to make out the message...

_**"To the boy with icy eyes...You scream with no other...i.. can beat **__**you at midnight..."**_

The rest was too smudged up by the mud and Danny couldn't read it but what he did read, made him angry.

"So there _is_ someone out here..and they are trying to threaten me...!"He said as he crumbled it and becomes enraged.

Someone is out to get him...

Danny looked around, feeling freaked as he soon entered the cabin, all the while, the girls of Grimwood had witness it from a distance, including Sibella, who was now in her normal formal.

"Darn it, the poem got ruined..."Phanty shouted in dismay as Sibella soon arrived, looking apologetic.

"I am very sorry, Phanty...this is all my fault..."Sibella apologized.

As frustrated as she was, the ghoulish girl sent her an understanding smile.

"Eh..it's alright Sibella, it was just an accident..."Phanty said, knowing her friend didn't mean to.

Now the ghouls huddled together.

"Duh...okay...we tried baking, flowers and candy and poetry..."Elsa said.

"And they were all a bust..."Winnie pointed out.

"So...what do we do now?..."Tannis asked as they all turned to Phanty.

The ghostly girl tried hard. She tried to get Danny to notice her from a distance but each time, it ended poorly.

_"Hmm...maybe it's time to take a more **direct** approach._.."Phanty thought, not letting those past failures keep her spirits down.

She may be down but she is not out!

"Okay...no more beating around the bush...time for plan B..."Phanty said and her friends were curious.

"What's plan B?..."Elsa asked.

"Okay ghouls, listen up..."Phanty said as she began to explain the details of her next plan to her friends.

One thing is certain, she is not going to give up on getting Danny to like her.

* * *

_Later_

_ With Danny_

Danny had gone into his room, still a little shaken by what had happened earlier today.

"What the heck is going on here?..."He muttered, still feeling paranoid.

There is something very strange happening here, someone is out to get him and he didn't know who!

However, once in his room, he noticed a letter on his bed, along with a dead, black rose on it.

One he didn't see when he left earlier.

"Huh...Where'd this come from?..."Danny said as he picked up the letter and the dead rose, feeling weirded out when he saw them.

It was in a light purple envelope, with a black skull on it, making it look very creepy looking.

_"Weird...Couldn't have been Jazz, or my parents. Sam and Tucker couldn't have sent it that fast._.."Danny thought to himself.

He didn't see any information on the letter regarding in who it is from...but he had a feeling he might know where it came from...whoever sent that note from earlier.

He took the envelope and opened it.

He pulled out a purple note, written in red in and it was written in an almost scratchy lettering. What he read made his eyes widen.

**_DANNY PHANTOM:_**

**_I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE AND I MUST MEET YOU. MEET ME TONIGHT AT 11, ABOUT TEN YARDS NORTH EAST OF THE SWAMP! COME ALONE..._**

His face turned white.

It only confirmed his theory from earlier...

Someone is out here trying to threaten him and his family, and it's probably the same person who brought those rotten brownies that nearly gave him dad sick, not to mention the dead flower and whatever the heck was on his pillow, and especially that threatening note from earlier.

Someone knows who he is and that he's here and they are out to get him?!

"Oh...Oh man.."Danny said, freaking out as he double read the letter.

He had no way of knowing that someone ghostly was watching him right now. Someone he can't detect yet for some reason.

Outside, Phanty mistook the look on his face. She was ecstatic.

"It worked..." She squealed. "He's read it! I have a date tonight!..."Phanty cheered as she eagerly as she quickly flew back to her friends, who asked how it went.

"How was it?..."Elsa asked.

"Did you leave the note?..."Sibella asked.

"Yep! He got it and he's going to come here tonight for our date..."Phanty said.

Soon all of the ghouls began shrieking loudly as they cheered in excitement.

_"**AHHOOOO**_**!** I knew that you had it in you, ghoulfriend..."Winnie said, feeling proud that Phanty took the plunge.

"So, when is your boyfriend coming over?..."Tannis asked.

"He is not my boyfriend._..yet_ anyway...but I said at 11 tonight..."Phanty said.

**_"AHOOOO_!** Why didn't you say so sooner?..."Winnie said.

"She's right, we only have a few hours to get everything ready for your big date tonight..."Sibella said as she and the other ghouls began to help Phanty prepare for her date with Danny Phantom.

You only get one chance at a first impression and they were determined to make it work.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

**_Preparations  
_**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you BeConfuzzled Writer for the poem, as well as NeoMark for his suggestions. Thanks guys :)**  
**

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chester A Bum:**It was after class and Phanty and the ghouls did leave without permission. Anyway, this takes place after the movie as Shaggy and Scooby had quit but I might mention them later, as for the Calloway cadets...eh...

**The White Titan: **How's this?

**Wiseguy2415, Funkatron: **We'll see how things turn out...

**Name 00-0: **Hmmm...that is an interesting point.

**SofiPhan29: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Sanid096: **He will make an appearance later but no spoilers...

**Dreams Come True 996: **Thanks :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	7. Preparations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 7: Preparations_**

Jazz Fenton had just returned to the cabin, just in time to see her younger brother looking rather pale.

"Danny...is something wrong?..."Jazz asked as her brother snapped out of it.

He knew that he couldn't lie out of this one, so he settled for the truth...

"Yes..."He said as he showed her the two notes he received and Jazz looked horrified.

"Someone is stalking us...who?..."Jazz asked.

"No idea but they are demanding that I come to this place at 11 tonight and to come alone..."Danny said and Jazz looked worried.

"You're not actually going, are you?..."Jazz said.

"I kind of don't have a choice here..."Danny said as he tried to reassure her.

"Look, Jazz...don't forget that I have powers...I'm just going to make whoever sent those stuff to leave us alone and if they cause trouble, I'll deal with them with how I always deal with trouble..."Danny said as his eyes glowed green.

"Then I'm coming with you..."Jazz said and Danny sent her a look.

"What? You just said that you don't know what you will be facing..."Jazz said.

"Exactly...I rather you stay here, besides, I need someone to cover for me with mom and dad..."Danny said.

Jazz wanted to argue but Danny was insistent and Jazz found herself agreeing.

"Look, if I am not back by morning then you can worry, but for now, I got to get ready..."Danny said as he went to prepare for tonight.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Phanty_

She and her friends were now in her room, each one carrying many things such as make up, hair brushes, lotions, potions, insects, herbs and every other thing that they could find.

"You ghouls, ready?..."Winnie asked.

"You _bat_ we are..."Sibella said before turning to Phanty.

"You ready, Phanty?..."Sibella asked.

"Let's do it..."Phanty said before cackling, eager to prepare for tonight.

* * *

As Phanty was getting ready to meet Danny, our ghostly hero was getting ready in his own way. He had grabbed one of his father suitcases and smirked when he saw the weapons that his father had managed to smuggle on the trip, including the Ghost gauntlets and the all important Fenton Thermos.

_"For once, dad's obsession is useful_..."Danny thought as he picked up said items.

"Hello, boys...it's showtime..."Danny said, happy that he at least has some extra protection now.

* * *

Phanty was in her room with her ghoulfriends, who each were here to help her get ready for tonight

"Hello, ghouls..."Phanty cackled as she grabbed some nail polish. "It's _toe_ time..."She said before cackling as her friends then proceeded to give her a mani-pedi.

* * *

Danny was still trying to decide which weapons he should and shouldn't bring, which is tough since he wasn't sure what exactly he is facing, but he wants to be prepared.

"We've had some good times..."Danny said as he held the Fenton Fisher, before turning to a new weapon, some sort of ecto pistol.

" But you're new...You've got something to prove..."Danny said as he decided to take it, preferring to be safe rather than sorry.

* * *

Once the mani-pedi was done, Phanty was now trying out jewelry and her friends were helping her pick.

"What about these ones?..."Phanty asked as she gestured to black widow spider like earrings.

"Nah..."Her friends said. Phanty then tried another pair, which resembled skull ans crossbones

"Nah..."They repeated. She then grabbed a pair that looked like ravens with ruby eyes.

"Nah..."They repeated.

Phanty was getting a little more than frustrated.

"Ah, this would be so much easier if I was a dude..."Phanty muttered as she kept trying on her jewelry.

* * *

Back with Danny, the ghostly boy had chosen his weapons and was now in the middle of putting a dummy in his bed. Sure, Jazz promised to cover for him tonight but he had to be careful. He put two pillows and an old pumpkin that he found outside, which would make his head, but he was still putting it together.

"Nah..."He said as he took a hat off of the pumpkin, since his parents would wonder why he would wear a hat to sleep.

He then processed what he is doing and just sighed, over how abnormal his life is

"Life would be so much easier if I was an _average_ dude..."Danny muttered in frustration as he continued to get ready for tonight.

* * *

_Back with the ghouls_

Phanty was now busy trying on outfits and her friends were helping her, even loaning some of their own stuff just to help.

"How is this one?.."Phanty asked as she modeled one outfit.

"It looks good..."Elsa said but Sibella objected.

"I'm not sure...it looks too...preppy..."Sibella said as she eyed Phanty's outfit.

Phanty soon changed and was now wearing a floor length black dress with long sleeves and the end basically made it look like she didn't even have feet at all.

"How's this one?..."Phanty asked as she modeled the black dress.

"That looks much better..."Tannis said.

"But it looks like you are trying too hard..."Winnie said as the dress was nice but a little too much for a first date.

Phanty pouted as she went to change again...

Phanty now came wearing what looked like a school uniform but it had some tears and red paint on it, making it look like blood stains.

"Is this it?..."Phanty asked.

"No, it looks like you aren't trying hard enough..."Sibella said and Phanty groaned.

It was then that her friends each came and offered her an outfit that they themselves had picked...

First was Sibella, who had given her an outfit that it just like the one she is wearing, but blue.

"How's this?.."Sibella asked as the others eyed Phanty and shook her head.

"She looks too much like you, Sibella..."Tannis said.

"Too Sibella, huh?..."Phanty muttered as she changed again, this time in an outfit that Elsa had brought in.

Unfortunately, it's just like the one the Frankenstein girl is wearing right now, just with a skirt.

"Duh...what do you all think?...'Elsa asked.

Phanty saw the other's expressions and her own appearance in the mirror.

"Too Elsa..."Phanty said in defeat.

The next one was Winnie, who had just given her a bigger version of what she wears and Phanty had the same expression on her face.

"Too Winnie...but it is comfortable.."The banshee couldn't help but notice.

She then looked frustrated again.

"Come on ghoul...I just want to wear something...I don't know...perfect for me..."Phanty admitted.

"Phanty, you have rejected every dress you and we have so far..."Winnie pointed out.

"I just want tonight to be a scream..."Phanty admitted.

Meanwhile Tannis was looking at the outfits that Phanty rejected and she got an idea...

"Hey, Phanty..."Tannis said, getting the ghoul's attention.

"What Tannis?..."Phanty asked.

"I was thinking, what if instead of wearing this skirt with this blouse, how about you switch this with this, and that with that and also change these from these..."Tannis soon rambled as she grabbed the rejected outfits, taking bits and pieces from each until she created an all new outfit, once Phanty saw she it, she gasped before shrieking loudly in delight.

"Tannis, you're a genius!..."Phanty said as she hugged the little mummy girl, who blushed at the praise.

After that, the ghouls of Grimwood then helped Phanty with her hair and make up, using everything they had available to make their best friend over. Once they were done, they smiled, happy with the result.

"How do I look?..."Phanty asked her friends.

_"Fang-stastic!_..."Sibella praised.

**_"AHHHOOOO! _**You look _horrifically_ awesome!..."Winnie howled happily.

"Duh...you look great..."Elsa said.

"You guys mean it?.."Phanty asked, wanting to be certain.

"Uh huh, you look really pretty, Phanty..."Tannis said sweetly.

"Do you think that Danny will like it?.."Phanty asked.

"You _bat_ he will, I guaranteed, he will be utterly speechless.."Sibella said.

Phanty smiled as she admired her appearance, happy with the result.

_"I cant wait until Danny sees me._.."Phanty thought as she and her friends then helped her select the right kind of perfume to use for tonight.

One thing is certain, tonight will be one that neither she nor Danny would _ever_ forget.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

**_Boy Meets Ghoul  
_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **This scene is inspired by an episode of Sonny with a chance, where both Sonny and Chad prepared for their first date.

Also, the second dress Phanty tried on is based on the dress that Morticia Addams uses.

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special shoutout to NeoMark for writing 6 reviews in a row! Thanks again, you rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**NeoMark:**Thank you.

**Funkatron: **LOL!

**Wiseguy2415:** Um...okay?

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	8. Boy Meets Ghoul

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 8: _**_**Boy Meets Ghoul**_

_Previously_

_"Duh...you look great..."Elsa said._

_"You guys mean it?.."Phanty asked, wanting to be certain._

_"Uh huh, you look really pretty, Phanty..."Tannis said sweetly._

_"Do you think that Danny will like it?.."Phanty asked._

_"You bat he will, I guaranteed, he will be utterly speechless.."Sibella said._

_Phanty smiled as she admired her appearance, happy with the result._

_"I cant wait until Danny sees me..."Phanty thought as she and her friends then helped her select the right kind of perfume to use for tonight._

_One thing is certain, tonight will be one that neither she nor Danny would **ever** forget._

* * *

It was now very late in the evening, about 25 minutes before 11:00pm. Danny's parents had just fallen asleep in their room and that is when Danny had fazed out of the cabin, carrying the note in his hand.

He read it once more.

**_DANNY PHANTOM:_**

**_I KNOW THAT YOU ARE HERE AND I MUST MEET YOU. MEET ME TONIGHT AT 11, ABOUT TEN YARDS NORTH EAST OF THE SWAMP! COME ALONE..."_**

He then crumbled it in his fists, still mad.

"Time to get this over with..."Danny said as he soon took to the skies.

The sooner he deals with whoever is after him, the better.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Phanty_

The female banshee was smiling as she applied the finishing touch needed for her date tonight.

A little bit of lipstick.

"There...perfect..."Phanty said as she continued to fix herself until she was satisfied.

Once done, she checked the time and saw that it was only 15 minutes to 11, Danny would be here soon. She had asked her friends for some time to herself and they agreed.

She was just really excited, tonight is going to be her first date ever, with a really cute and famous ghost boy and if all goes well, she might very well get her first boyfriend too!

Such a thought, made the young banshee cackle in delight, as she thought about the dreamy ghost boy who will soon arrive.

She thought about his snow white hair, his glowing green eyes and his dimples. He is really cute and she really can't wait to have a haunting hunk like him on her arm.

She could just imagine them having a nice dinner together, which she and her friends had made by themselves, dancing together and going on a romantic moonlit flight, and if all goes well, it will end with her receiving her first kiss ever.

Such a thought made her blush and giggle a lot.

That was what she is most definitely looking forward to, and even her friends asked if she would go for it...

She can still remember that little incident from about two hours ago that made her feel silly.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_The ghoul had decided to do some practicing for her date tonight, so she had gathered a few items and made a dummy version of Danny Phantom so she could practice on._

_"Heheh... hello, Danny Phantom..."Phanty greeted the dummy, even doing a curtsy as she did so._

_ "Don't you look handsome!".."She practice compliemnting and pretended that he responded back._

_"Do you think I'm... pretty?..."Phanty asked._

_"Yes, very pretty..."Was heard._

_Phanty blushed when she saw her friends looking on with amusement._

_"Oh, ha-ha, ghouls...it doesn't hurt to practice.."Phanty said with her arms crossed._

_"Duh...don't worry, Phanty...we get it..."Elsa said kindly._

_"Want some help?...'Sibella asked and Phanty shook her head as she asked for some privacy._

_Once they were gone, she decided to continue to practice for her date._

_ "Care to dance?..."Phanty said as she began to dange with the dummy, pretending that it is the ghost boy of her dreams._

_ "See you tonight... you haunting hunk..." Phantasma kisses the dummy where the lips are, pretending it is Danny that she is kissing._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Yeah, that was how it went, more or less and Phanty still felt a little embarrassed but tonight, it will all be worth it once she had Danny Phantom in her arms.

Suddenly, she noticed the time on the grandfather clock and saw that it was only 5 to 11.

Danny would be here very shortly.

"Oh my..it's almost time...I better get there..."Phanty said as she fazed out of her room and to her destination.

It's the Grimwood student club house, which she and her ghoul friends had fixed up for her big date with Danny tonight.

* * *

_With Danny_

"Well, this is predictably creepy..."Danny said as he soon arrived to the location.

It looked to be an abandoned building, with a very old and gothic look to it.

It had some cracked windows, and a very creepy look to it.

He then glanced to his watch and saw that he was about two minutes early and the person who sent the letter still hasn't showed up yet.

Danny hated that it looks like he would have to wait for whoever this creep is..

He had been already to get this over with, even practicing how he was going to fight his foe back at the cabin before he left.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_ "Hey, punk!..."Danny greeted the pumpkin with the bedsheet._

_He was pretending it is whoever he would have to face tonight, and he was using it almost like a makeshift punching bag._

_"Don't make a move or you're toast!..."Danny boasted as he changed into his ghost form._

_"Let's dance, spooky!"..."He said as he throws punches and kicks while avoiding making the pumpkin burst._

_This continued for a while, as he pretended that he really was dueling whoever has been stalking him, trying to make sure that his moves aren't rusty._

_"See you later, creep!" Danny said with a blast to the **"head"** that left a hole in the pumpkin._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Okay...so maybe it looks silly, but he always practices back at home but he couldn't bring his regular equipment on this tripe.

Sue him for trying to improvise.

Danny ghost boy then checked his watch as it struck 11 on the dot, and he looked around.

"Okay Fenton, be alert and be ready for anything..."Danny thought as his eyes and hands began to glow, being on guard for when needed.

**_"YOU'RE HERE!.._**."

Danny heard a very high, almost Minnie Mouse-esque voice that caught his attention. Facing the direction he heard it from, Danny saw what he least expected.

"Huh?...'Danny let out as he eyed this person.

He expected a swamp monster ghost or even a ghostly alligator. This... was a _girl._

A _ghostly_ girl, one that looked young, with a light blue tinge, white hair with a dark blue streak that was styled in a sideways ponytail, ghostly glowing green eyes and she is wearing a dark blue dress with what looked to be a spider web design on it, pointy black heels and she saw also wearing a purple skull necklace and two purple earrings. He also couldn't help but notice she is wearing some black colored lipstick.

This is strange, even stranger is that fact that she is _smiling._

Once his initial shock wore off, he cleared his throat before adressing her.

"Okay, who are you and what do-..."Danny was cut of when she suddenly screamed and he was worried that this was an attack, she went at him but instead of trying to fight him...she was _**hugging**_ him?

"What?... "Danny exclaimed, wondering what is happening here.

"I'm Phantasma!" She exclaimed. "And I'm so happy you came!..."She said, feeling so excited right now.

Danny had to blink just to make sure this was happening. Then he snapped out of it and pulled out of the hug, pushing the unfazed Phantasma a bit.

He...he was a little confused here.

"Uh...Okay...uh...Miss...Phantasma, was it?..."Danny asked and the ghostly girl giggled, weirding him out even more.

"Call me Phanty, everybody does..."The Ghoul said as she laughed once more.

Her attitude continued to confuse him to no end.

_"What's her deal...I thought she was trying to challenge me or something?.._."Danny thought as he tried to make sense of this.

"Okay...Phantasma or Phanty or whatever...did you send this?..."Danny demanded and the ghostly girl nodded, still with that smile on her face.

"Okay...so what is this about? Are you challenging me or something?.."Danny asked, wanting to know what this whole thing is about.

To his surprise, Phanty looked at him funny.

"Challenge?..." She giggled. "Is that how you go on dates in the human world?..."Phanty asked him.

It took Danny roughly 10 seconds to process what he just heard.

_"Wait..did she just say-_

Danny froze for a moment and Phanty noticed.

"Danny? You okay?..." She asked.

That is when he reacted.

**_"DATE?!_**..."Danny shouted loudly once it all sunk in.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

**_Date With Destiny?_**

* * *

**A/N: ** Special shout-out to NeoMark for helping with the flashbacks and the final scene here. You rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**LOL! You can say that again :)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **And it's only just begun ;)

**The White Titan: **How's this?

**BettyMars516: **I understand.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Date With Destiny? Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 9: _**_**Date With Destiny? Part 1**_

_Previously_

_"Uh...Okay...uh...Miss...Phantasma, was it?..."Danny asked and the ghostly girl giggled, weirding him out even more._

_"Call me Phanty, everybody does..."The Ghoul said as she laughed once more._

_Her attitude continued to confuse him to no end._

_"What's her deal...I thought she was trying to challenge me or something?..."Danny thought as he tried to make sense of this._

_"Okay...Phantasma or Phanty or whatever...did you send this?..."Danny demanded and the ghostly girl nodded, still with that smile on her face._

_"Okay...so what is this about? Are you challenging me or something?.."Danny asked, wanting to know what this whole thing is about._

_To his surprise, Phanty looked at him funny._

_"Challenge?..." She giggled. "Is that how you go on dates in the human world?..."Phanty asked him._

_It took Danny roughly 10 seconds to process what he just heard._

_"Wait..did she just say-_

_Danny froze for a moment and Phanty noticed._

_"Danny? You okay?..." She asked._

_That is when he reacted._

_**"DATE?!**..."Danny shouted loudly once it all sunk in._

* * *

Danny honestly didn't know what to expect when he arrived to this place.

He thought he would have been dealing with a psycho stalker, one of his regular enemies or a new ghost who had an insane plan to take over the world and/or destroy him.

He was half right on the last one.

This is a new ghost but she seems to have no plans to destroy him or take over the world.

Not in the slightest.

"I...I'm sorry...did I hear that right? Did you say "_date"?_..."Danny asked.

To his surprise, the ghost girl floated even closer and was now in his face, making him step back just a bit due to her sudden closeness.

"Yup!..." Phantasma chirped as she hugged him again.

"I was hoping those gifts and the poem I sent would do the trick, but they didn't... but the love letter did the trick! I'm so happy..."Phanty said before she cackled, shocking Danny due to her sudden volume.

The ghost boy managed to wriggle out of her grasp but he was still in shock by what he just heard.

"Gifts? Poem? Love letter?!..." He exclaimed.

"You mean those brownies, dead flowers and notes were from you?!..."He asked and Phanty nodded.

"I thought someone was trying to food poison us or threatening my family!..."Danny said and the ghost girl giggles again, to his annoyance.

"Look...Phantasma..."Danny said.

"I said that you can call me Phanty.."She reminded.

He didn't want to, as that would imply familiarity.

"Phantasma..." He repeated, to her minor disappointment. "You did all of this to go on a date with me?..."Danny asked in a bewildered tone.

To his surprise, the ghostly girl cackled again before taking him by the hand.

"Yup! My birthday wish came true! Now a haunting hunk has made his way to me!..."Phanty giggled loudly.

Danny just froze in place. He has no idea how to handle this.

This ghostly girl has a crush on him and seems to think that he was sent her as part of some sort of wish that she made.

To his horror, Phantasma suddenly leaned in and attempt to kiss him. Danny yelped as he fled to the wall of the club house, while Phantasma giggled, making it clear that she was trying to tease him.

"This is not good..."Danny muttered, stating the obvious as Phantasma floated towards him once more.

"So Phantom...or do I call you Danny?.."Phantasma asked as to the white haired ghost boy, who was keeping his guard up.

Danny was at least happy she didn't try to kiss him again and he groaned as he answered...

"Just Danny is fine...and how the heck do you know about me?..."Danny asked and Phanty laughed loudly once more.

" You're that ghost kid who is still part human, who fights against other ghosts. You're also Pariah Dark 's conqueror! You're the one who defeated him and freed all ghosts of his tyranny..."Phanty explained as she floated closer and sent him a rather flirty look.

"I was surprised that you were here...and that you're even _cuter_ than I imagined. ..."Phantasma said in a flirty way as she grabbed his hand once again.

Danny looked bewildered and blushed when this ghost girl called him _"cute"._

It was then that it finally sunk in that he was brought here because this ghost girl has a crush on him and wants to go on a date with him. Not to mention the fact that she thinks the reason he is here is because of a wish that she made.

"Whoa! Wait a minute Phantasma!..." Danny pulled his hands away. "You got it all wrong! I thought you were threatening my family! Also... I am only here for my dad's obsession with hunting ghosts..."Danny tried to explain.

However, Phanty just cackled again and it was beginning to unnerve him a bit.

"But you're here! That's good enough for me!..." She said happily.

Danny was wondering if this is reality or not, but even as he pinched his arm, he is still here with a ghost girl who won't stop sending him flirty looks.

"Phantasma...look...you seem like a perfectly nice ghost...I mean girl and I am flattered but...I'm kind of not... interested in dating...right now..." Danny said, having paused since he wasn't sure if saying _"ghosts"_ was right.

However, Phanty just giggled again.

"I bet I can change your mind!..."She giggles as she moves in closer for a kiss once again.

"Whoa! Back off!..." Danny went as he stepped away from her.

However, due to his attempts to back away from the ghostly girl, he ended up entering the club house and Phanty followed him in.

To begin their date...

* * *

_Inside_

Danny had landed on his rear and soon got up, happy that he managed to avoid being kissed by that overly eager specter.

"That was close...'Danny muttered as he looked around and was disturbed.

This place looked really creepy, like a haunted house but for some reason, there is an organ here and a table is set for two, complete with candlelit.

"Huh?..."Danny let out.

That's when Phanty appeared again.

"So what do you think?..."Phanty asked, being literally inches from his face once again.

Danny yelped as he flew a few feet back and landed in one of the chairs..which suddenly had many restraints on his hands, feet and everything else.

**_"WHAT THE HECK?!._**.."Danny exclaimed.

He was so shock that he forgot that he could easily faze out of this but Phanty floated by and pressed a button, releasing him.

"Oops, sorry about that...that chair is suppose to be an antique...here, you can sit on a much softer one..."Phanty said as she gestured to the one that is by the candlelit table.

Danny sent her a suspicious look, keeping his distance.

_'Geez, what do I do? This girl is nuts but she doesn't seem to mean any harm...not to mention I don't know how strong she really is or what other tricks she has up her sleeves... I better play along for now..._"Danny thought as he sighed as he reluctantly took the seat, but not before checking that it wasn't booby trapped either,

Phanty smiled as she took her own seat, feeling that this date is having a great start.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

While Phanty and Danny were on their date, they had no way of knowing that the rest of the ghouls of Grimwood have been watching them from the school, thanks to a pair of binoculars.

"How do you think that it's going?...'Tannis asked.

"They have both just entered the club house...now all that's left is for nature to take it's course..."Sibella said to the others.

"This is so exciting, it makes me wanna howl...in fact, I will..."Winnie said before doing just that.

**_"AHHHOOOOOO!._**.."The little werewolf girl howled as the rest of the ghouls continued to watch from a distance, each one wishing their ghostly friend the best of luck.

* * *

_Back with Phanty and Danny_

_"How the heck did I get myself in this mess?._.."Danny thought as he was analyzing his situation.

He got that note earlier, making him think that a stalker found him out and was menacing him and his family and he came here to fight them, only to find out that it was just some ghost girl who was trying to land a date with him and now he found himself sitting across over at a candle lit table.

_"Yep, I think my life can't get any more ironic at this point..._"Danny thought as she began trying to get to know him.

"So Danny, tell me about yourself? I heard about you...I know you are half ghost, who uses your powers to fight against other ghosts who try to muscle in on your town, and I know you were the one who beat Pariah Dark...but come on, tell me more..."Phanty said as she held her head in her hands, still feeling her unbeating heart fluttering once again.

Danny sighed, wondering if he really should be here or not.

"_I might as well answer._.."Danny thought, since he was already here and this deep in.

"Well...as you know I'm a halfa...I'm fourteen and...uh...I try to balance both sides of my life..."Danny said, feeling a little awkward here.

There was an awkward silence between them. Phantasma was staring longingly at Danny, who just had his eyes dart left and right in silence.

"So..." Danny spoke up to lighten things up..." Tell me about you Phantasma and for lack of a better word, what do you do for a living?..."Danny asked.

"I just turned 13 and I am at student at Miss Grimwoods Finishing School for Ghouls..."Phanty said, still looking him that way.

"_13, huh? So she is a year younger than me._.."Danny thought, before hearing the rest of what she just said.

"Miss Who-Wood?..."Danny asked.

"Miss Grimwood's, it's an all ghoul private finishing school where monster girls of all kinds come to attend..."Phanty corrected.

What she said just got Danny's attention.

"What? I'm sorry...did you just say monsters?..."Danny questioned, wondering if he heard her right.

"Phanty nodded.

"Yup! I go there with my dear friends Sibella, Elsa, Winnie and Tannis...'Phanty said with a happy grin.

"And...what exactly are they?...'Danny asked cautiously.

"Well, Sibella is a vampire, Count Dracula's daughter to be more precise...Elsa is the daughter of Frankensteen, Winnie is a werewolf and Tannis is a mummy, they are the best ghoul friends ever and they even helped me set this whole thing up...'Phanty said.

All the while, Danny's jaw dropped as she kept glancing at her menu...

_'Vampires...werewolves...mummy's...Frankenstein._..'Danny whispered, still reeling in the shock.

He has only ever faced other ghosts before but this is the first time he has ever heard that things like vampires and werewolves were _actually_ out there.

Before he could question her about that, the ghostly girl floated away and came with two trays, which had plates of lasagna on it, and she placed his first, before returning to her seat with her own.

"I had everything ready. I even managed to get the ingredients for a special dish. I'm sure that you'll _drop dead_ with delight..." Phanty cackled as she took a bite, her face had a look of joy.

After watching Phanty taking a bite out of it, Danny hesitantly took a bite out of the lasagna and to his surprise, it was actually pretty good.

"Hey...not bad..."Danny said as he ate another piece of the lasagna.

Phanty smiled and giggled, happy that he liked the meal that she prepared.

"Thank you...it's an old recipe Ms. Grimwood taught us called Swamp Mold Lasanga..."Phanty said happily.

"Swamp Mold Lasanga, huh?..."Danny repeated before stopping.

Upon hearing that, Danny dropped his fork, looked at the meal and then his entire face turned green as he accidentally swallowed said item, trying hard not to gag.

He then saw Phanty looking at him and he pushed the plate away from him with a sheepish smile, trying hard not to be sick.

"I'm full..."Danny said before grabbing the water and drinking as much of it as possible to wash said food out of his mouth.

Phanty seemed oblivious to his distress as she continued to eat her own, before turning to him.

"I hope that you left room for dessert...I made a special treat called Pungent Pie..."Phanty said and Danny didn't like the sound of that name.

"Uh...maybe later...I'm trying to watch my weight..."Danny lied, wanting to avoid having to eat anything with the word _"pungent"_ in it.

Phanty didn't seem to mind though as she giggled.

"That's okay...there is actually something else I have been _dying_ to do..."Phanty said as she floated out of her chair.

"W-What is it?...'Danny asked, feeling nervous as he got out of his chair.

"I wrote you a song..." Phanty said as she pulled out a piece of paper. Danny floated back a bit.

"A song?..."Danny said slowly.

He didn't know what to expect from the banshee who then floated towards the organ.

Phanty cleared her throat before sitting by the organ, she turned her head, literally all of the way to the back and sent him a flirtatious smile, before turning all the way back and cracking her fingers.

Once done, she began playing the organ as she she screamed, moaned, and howled a ghastly tune capable of making someone's heart explode.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

The Grimwood girls could hear Phantasma's song all the way from the school and each one was expressing their opinion with the sound.

"So romantic..." Sibella said with a dreamy look.

"This has to be Phanty's best song yet..."Tannis said happily.

"It's got a nice ring to it..." Elsa commented.

**_"AHOOOO! _** It makes me want to dance..." And Winnie did just that as Tannis joined in.

* * *

_Inside_

Danny covered his ears, unable to handle the music.

"Now I know how others feel when I use my ghostly wail..."Danny muttered as he clutched his ears, trying to block the sound out.

While Phanty was busy screaming her song out, Danny realized that he has had enough. The ghostly boy had fazed out, just in time for Phanty to finish her song.

"So what did you...think?..."Phanty questioned as she saw that her dad had just fazed outside.

"Danny?..."Phanty said as she saw him outside and she giggled.

"If you wanted to go for a flight, you could have asked..."Phanty called as Danny saw her and then went into the air.

Phanty giggled as she followed him.

"Hey, wait for me!..."Phanty shouted as she went after her man, who then began to fly even faster.

Making it obvious that this date is no where near over.

Not even close.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

**_Date With Destiny? Part 2_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special shout-out to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer for helping me with this chapter. You guys both rock :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Good news, this story now has a page on TV tropes. Once again, I'd like to thank NeoMark for helping with that. ;)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**The White Titan:**You can say that again...

**Invader Johnny: **Hmmm...depends on how you look at it, right?

**Dreams Come True 996: **We shall see how things turn out, but no spoilers.

**61394: **You can say that again...

**BeConfuzzled Writer: **How's this?

**Guest: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	10. Date With Destiny? Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 10: _**_**Date With Destiny? Part 2**_

_Previously_

_While Phanty was busy screaming her song out, Danny realized that he has had enough. The ghostly boy had fazed out, just in time for Phanty to finish her song._

_"So what did you...think?..."Phanty questioned as she saw that her dad had just fazed outside._

_"Danny?..."Phanty said as she saw him outside and she giggled._

_"If you wanted to go for a flight, you could have asked..."Phanty called as Danny saw her and then went into the air._

_Phanty giggled as she followed him._

_"Hey, wait for me!..."Phanty shouted as she went after her man, who then began to fly even faster._

_Making it obvious that this date is no where near over._

_Not even close._

* * *

_"I've waited all puberty for a girl to chase me and right now, I think I'd rather be ignored._.."Danny thought as he tried to get away from his ghostly admirer.

He tried to find a place to hide before figuring it out.

"Wait a minute..she can't catch what she can't see..."Danny said as he quickly landed and became invisible, and just in time to, as Phanty also landed but couldn't find him.

"Danny?!..." She called out.

"Where are you?!..."She shouted in her high voice as she circled the area to look for the ghost boy of her dreams.

She didn't realize Danny was just around the corner, invisible.

_"Please give up and go home... Please give up and go home..._ He thought to himself.

After a few moments, Phanty looked disappointed.

_"Aww._.. he left..."She said, feeling upset.

She was turning around. Danny starting to be relieved when she just stopped.

_"No! Please go!.._."He thought, wondering why she is still here.

Phanty looked in his direction and Danny flinched, wondering if she caught him. Though, for some reason, she looked confused.

"Odd... something is drawing me in this direction..." She floated towards him, to his shock. "Something very..." She reached out.

**_"WHOA!_**..."Was heard.

Danny had freaked when Phanty almost grabbed him and even began invisible again, he wasted no time in flying off.

Phanty saw this and soon cackled again.

"Silly boy! You should have told me you wanted to play hide and shriek!..."Phanty shouted before flying after him.

"Hide and shriek?...'Danny questioned as he turned around, but Phanty wasn't there anymore.

He stopped.

"Where did she go?..."Danny questioned, only for the ghoul to suddenly appear before him.

"Boo! Found you...I win!..."Phanty shouted, startling Danny who just flew away as a result.

Phanty giggled.

"You're fun, Danny..."Phanty shouted as she flew after him.

"I'm not playing games, Phantasma!..."Danny shouted but the banshee cackled once more, thinking he is just playing hard to get.

_"I really should have just stayed at the cabin._.."Danny thought as he tried to avoid the smitten ghost girl.

* * *

_Back with the ghouls_

Neither Danny nor Phanty knew that a certain vampire, mummy, werewulf and reanimated corpse was still watching them through a pair of binoculars.

"Aw, look...they are playing together..."Tannis said as she saw them, misunderstanding what Danny is actually trying to do.

This continued for a few minutes and Sibella thought that maybe a gentle push is needed in the right direction.

_"Hmmm_...maybe they can use a little bit of help..."Sibella said as she gestured to the phonograph.

The rest of the ghouls got the message.

They cracked it up to the highest volume possible and due to the acoustics of Grimwood, it could be heard all around the area.

Danny heard the music and stopped for a moment.

"Where is that music coming from?..."He asked out loud, even stopping as he looked around.

It wasn't the smartest idea as Phanty suddenly appeared before him, looking excited.

"Oh, I love this song!..."Phanty said as she suddenly grabbed him by the arms.

"Hey! What are you-

Danny didn't finish as Phanty pulled him closer.

_"Uh on._.."Danny thought, not liking where this is going.

"Come on, let's dance..."Phanty said as she made her intentions clear.

"What?..."Danny exclaimed as the ghostly girl wouldn't let go, her grip is too strong.

Phanty soon dragged him a few feet higher in the air and Danny could see the full moon clear in the night sky. Phanty wasted no time in placing one of his hands on her waist, before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, it'll be fun!..."Phanty insisted as she began to spin Danny in circles.

_"Darn it._.."Danny thought, as he immediately felt uneasy about dancing with the ghostly girl who was into him.

Realizing it was probably best that he plays a long until he can find an escape, he began to dance with her and Phanty's smile widened even more.

As he began to reluctantly dance with the ghostly girl, is when Danny finally took the time to get a good look at her and realize whether he should label her as friend or foe.

Sure, she seems harmless and as far as ghosts go, she was actually kind of cute but she is a little too wild and unpredictable, not to mention spooky for him. Though, aside from her potentially lethal cooking and her strange way of showing affection, she didn't seem to mean him any harm.

_"Geez...what do I do?.._."Danny thought, confused.

Most ghosts he has ever fought are evil and try to destroy him and most girls he comes across are unimpressed by him and choose to ignore him. Now he is placed in a situation where this ghost girl seems to have the hots for him.

He never thought he would be in this situation, and the thing with Kitty doesn't count. He has a ghost girl that likes him...just how the heck can he deal with that?!

Suddenly the song ended, before Danny could politely ask for her to let him go, a new, more fast passed, upbeat song could be heard and Phanty gasped.

"Oh, this is my jam! Come on, cutie...let's cut a rug!..."Phanty said as she then started to dance a little faster, dragging Danny along the ride.

"**_Whoa!._**.."Danny said as the ghostly girl spun him, cackling as she did so.

Phanty then spun Danny around so much that she accidentally threw Danny higher in the air, giggling as she did so.

She stopped when she noticed that he didn't come down and realized that he is no longer there.

"Oopsie, I guess I got a little carried away..."Phanty said as she tried to search for the ghostly boy that she is very taken with.

* * *

Danny had flown to the other side of the swamp as fast as he could and landed by a tree, panting.

"I think I lost her..."Danny said as he panted, still a little dizzy from all that dancing she made him do with her.

He was calmed until he could hear a very high pitch voice calling for him.

"Oh Danny...where are you, you haunting hunk?..."Phanty's voice called, getting closer.

"Oh crud!...'Danny said as he looked for a place to hide.

Danny then hid behind a tree, looking around to see if Phantasma was around. After a few moments, he didn't hear her and he began to calm down.

"Phew...lost her..." He as he turned around, only to see the very ghostly girl just inches behind him, looking like she was laying on an invisible bed, and held a pine cone in her hand.

_"Oh crud!._..'Danny thought as he practically jumped out of his skin, all while Phanty kept sending him suggestive looks.

"Hey handsome...Do you _pine_ for me too?" She joked as she held that pine cone.

"How the heck do you keep finding me?!...'Danny said, getting nervous.

"I am not sure but something is drawing me to you...I am not really sure what it is but I'm not complaining..."Phanty giggled.

_"Ack! Well, I am!._.."Danny thought, he was getting really freaked out by her persistence and it just dawned on him that she hasn't set off his ghost sense...

But why?

"Wait...Phantasma..how the heck is it that I can't sense you...I always sense other ghosts..."Danny demanded.

Phantasma blinked, looking unsure.

"Hmm...not really sure..."Phanty admitted and Danny wasn't sure if she was lying or not.

Then Phanty snapped her fingers, as if she just realized something.

"It could be this...'Phanty said as she pointed to her necklace.

"Your necklace?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"You like it, it was a birthday present from my father...he said that it's suppose to leave me undetected from hunters and any other threats..."Phanty said, not seeing the big deal or the fact that her **_"date"_** was really freaking out now.

_"That necklace is the reason I can't sense her...this is **so** not good..."_Danny thought, realizing that he is dealing with a very strange situation.

This kooky ghost girl wants to go out with him and she also is immune to his ghost sense because of that necklace and is very unpredictable and wild. He had to end this now.

"Look, Phantasma... I need to tell you something..."Danny started, deciding to get this over with.

This is like a bandage, it's best to just be quick and get it over with before things get worse.

She gasped happily, most likely misunderstanding his intentions here.

"Really?!...'She asked, looking excited.

It made Danny feel a little guilty over what he is about to do, but it's not like he can lie and says he likes her. He has to end this now.

"Yes... really..." Danny too a breath and a step forward. "You s-"

As he was trying to break things gently to Phanty, he ended up tripping on a rock.

"W-Whoa..."Danny let out as he fell a little forward...

He had stopped falling to the ground, only before he felt his lips were on something. He opened his eyes and was shock to find out _what_ his lips were now against.

Phanty's cheek!

He pulled back, clutching onto his mouth in horror. All the while, Phanty had a huge smile that kept growing.

_"Oh no._.. He thought as he realized he just made things worse.

If she wasn't interested in him _before,_ she's definitely into him _now._

As Danny was still in shock, Phanty...well, she just shut off and only that big goofy smile was on her face

**_"HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME!..." _**Phanty repeated in her mind over and over again as a lovesick look now adorned her face as she looked at the now pale, wide eyed ghost boy.

Danny gulped, realizing that he might have just made things _worse_ between them now.

_"What have I done?!._.."Danny thought as he quickly bolted, trying to get away from her.

Phanty saw this as she touched her cheek, still with that smitten look on her face. She waited a moment as she saw Danny flee and giggled.

"He's so shy..."Phanty said before grinning as she flew after him, even more determined to have him, by any means necessary.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

**_A Smitten Specter _**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special shout-out to NeoMark for helping me with this chapter. You rock :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** The dance scene is taken from Scooby Doo meets the Boo Brothers, where Sadie Mae dances with Shaggy.

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415** and** SANID096: **LOL!

**Qazse: **Sad but true...

**Invader Johnny: **Maybe but we will see how things turn out, also, thanks again for the help.

**SofiPhan29: **Well, until that happens, please enjoy this chapter ;)

**61394: **LOL!

**EpixScott1: **Yeah, at least...

**Dreams Come True 996: **First, it seems there has been more misunderstandings and it is only just beginning. Also, I am not sure about the Spectra thing, to be honest.

**AugustoSpiller1259: **If you mean for_ "Into The Phantomverse_", I am afraid you will just have to wait and see how it turns out. No spoilers ;)

**aquestionableprecense: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	11. A Smitten Specter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 11:** **A Smitten Specter**_

_Previously_

**"W-Whoa..**_."Danny let out as he fell a little forward..._

_He had stopped falling to the ground, only before he felt his lips were on something. He opened his eyes and was shock to find out what his lips were now against._

_Phanty's cheek!_

_He pulled back, clutching onto his mouth in horror. All the while, Phanty had a huge smile that kept growing._

_"Oh no... He thought as he realized he just made things worse._

_If she wasn't interested in him before, she's definitely into him now._

_As Danny was still in shock, Phanty...well, she just shut off and only that big goofy smile was on her face_

**"HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME!..." **_Phanty repeated in her mind over and over again as a lovesick look now adorned her face as she looked at the now pale, wide eyed ghost boy._

_Danny gulped, realizing that he might have just made things worse between them now._

_"What have I done?!..."Danny thought as he quickly bolted, trying to get away from her._

_Phanty saw this as she touched her cheek, still with that smitten look on her face. She waited a moment as she saw Danny flee and giggled._

_"He's so shy..."Phanty said before grinning as she flew after him, even more determined to have him, by any means necessary._

* * *

Jazz Fenton was checking the time. It was very late, about one in the morning and Danny still wasn't back yet. She was very tired but she was also starting to get worried but Danny insisted not to panic unless he doesn't make it until the morning.

Until that, she has to cover for their parents, who thankfully were sleeping soundly.

_"I hope Danny is okay.._.'Jazz thought, trying to be confident.

She tried to calm herself. Her brother is very strong and resourceful and has faced some of the biggest, baddest and toughest ghosts out there. She is sure that whoever or whatever he is facing, he is more than capable of handling.

With that, she felt a little calmer about the situation for the time being.

The exhausted red head then yawned as she soon found herself drifting off to a shallow slumber for the time being.

* * *

_With Danny_

_"Crud! Crud! Crud! Crud_!..."Danny thought as he tried to fly as fast as he could after he accidentally kissed Phanty on the cheek.

He couldn't stand this!

He has faced some of the biggest, baddest and toughest ghosts out there but Phanty, so far is proving to be more than he is capable of handling.

Even worse is that unlike with most of his foes, Phanty isn't trying to physically hurt him and he can't bring himself to beat her up just because she is a little nuts about him.

So he settled for just fleeing and trying to hide.

"Yoo-hoo! Where are you, cutie?..."He heard Phanty's voice calling.

Danny didn't really want to see her, so he tried to hide in a nearby bush, hoping to stay out of her sight. After a while, he looked around, trying to be safe.

Just because he can't sense her, doesn't mean that she is not there. Danny looked around once more and saw she was missing.

"Okay... look I'm alone..."Danny said in relief.

Maybe now he can relax and think of what to do with this situation.

As he took a step forward, he felt something touch his right cheek. Opening his eyes, he panicked.

It was Phantasma. She was kissing his right cheek. Once she pulled away, she giggled

"Found you!..."Phanty giggled as Danny flinched as he stepped a few feet away from her.

"So, Danny...why did you run?..."Phanty said in a teasing sort of way as she floated closer and Danny tried to keep his distance.

"Why the heck did you kiss me, Phantasma?!..."Danny said indignantly to her and the banshee just giggled.

"You kissed me _first,_ remember..."Phanty reminded in a teasing sort of way.

"That was an accident!.."Danny shouted only for the banshee to cackle once more, no doubt thinking he is playing hard to get.

Danny groaned at being reminded that and that this situation is getting more and more complicated, especially since Phantasma floated towards him in a sauntering sort of way, with her hands behind her back, making her look coy.

"So, Danny I was thinking..there is this lovely cemetery a few miles east of here...it's a great place to watch the sun rise...and...get to know each other better..."Phanty said as she batted her eyelashes to him.

Danny groaned, getting a migraine.

This ghost means well, he realizes that but she seems to have no sense of personal space, not to mention she is a little too kooky and spooky for him.

"No offense Phantasma, but I am not into the whole.._.cemetery_ scene..."Danny said, but Phanty didn't seem fazed.

"Well then, how about we go back and we ouija..." Phanty said with dreamy eyes.

"Ouija?..."Danny just raised a brow.

He heard of a ouija board, in fact he once heard Paulina had used it to try and talk to him as Phantom. But he didn't know how to ouija, or what that meant.

_"I so don't have time for thi_s..."Danny thought as he soon tried to fly, only for Phanty to appear before him.

"Scared?..." She asked teasingly with a giggle. "It's ok. Every ghost gets scared when they try it for the first time..."She said.

_"Yeah, that doesn't sound promising..._"He thought as what she said freaked Danny out more.

He now believed ouija couldn't be something good for him. Still, he had some dignity here that he wants to keep intact.

"I am not scared! I just don't want to..."Danny said and Phanty giggled again.

"Come on..." Phanty said as she grabbed his hand.

"It'll be fun. We could get an idea of the future. _Our_ future..."She said in a suggestive tone.

And now Danny really didn't want to ouija.

"No thanks..."Danny said as he didn't want to do whatever the heck this freaky girl wants to do.

"Come on, I promise it'll be a real _scream._..." Phanty said as she sent him another flirty look.

Danny honestly didn't know if this girl was purposely doing this to psyche him out or she was serious about this.

Either way, it spells trouble for him.

"No thanks..."Danny said as he tried flying again as Phanty followed after him.

* * *

_Later_

Danny honestly didn't know how much time has passed before he had managed to lose Phanty but he had soon landed by the murky lake he had found earlier.

_"Sheesh_...that girl is persistent..."Danny muttered, happy to finally have a moment to himself.

He sat on the ground, taking a breath as he pondered his situation

"Why aren't _HUMAN_ girls like Paulina or Star this into me?..."He huffed.

_"How do you say no to that girl? I'm sure she's nice, but I'm not into ghosts that can't stop laughing... or those with her kind of appetite and ideas for romance._.."Danny thought before shuddering as he recalled her bitter brownies and swampy lasagna.

_"Maybe I should just turn human and make it clear I'm not exactly compatible... No, she'd find some way to convince me otherwise... Maybe I should just used the thermos on her... No. She's annoying but not a threat, and she's not **TRYING** to be a threat like the Box Ghost_..."Danny thought before he groaned before he began flying again.

Danny had been too busy trying to avoid Phanty, that he had failed to realized that he had flown passed his cabin...

And one of his parents devices suddenly started beeping.

Uh oh...

* * *

_Back with Phanty_

Phanty was looking for Danny. She giggled at how he's being so playful with her.

"He's so shy that it's cute... it makes me want to find him even more!...'Phanty exclaimed before cackling loudly once again.

'Now, where is my cute lil' spook?..."Phanty said as she tried to look for him but didn't see him yet.

She was getting frustrated..until that sense from earlier happened again as she felt herself being drawn in a certain direction.

"_Hmmm...this feeling...It...it makes me want to go there..._"Phanty thought as she floated 10 yards north of where she saw, the feeling getting stronger and stronger.

Once she fazed through some rocks and peaked around the trees, she soon found who she was looking for.

Danny, who was currently sitting on a rock.

Phanty smiled widely before she giggled again.

"Not so hard to get, are you?..."Phanty said, before an idea struck her.

She giggled mischievously as she floated behind him, he still hasn't noticed her, but she did here him say this.

"I don't see her anywhere...'Danny said and Phanty resisted the urge to giggle again.

"Peak-a-_**BOO!**_ I found you!..."Phanty shouted as she poofed right in front of him, causing him to yelp and even fall back a bit.

"_**PHANTASMA!**_..."Danny shouted in shock as he tried to regain his senses, while the ghostly girl was cackling a storm.

"I guess this means I win at Hide and Shriek!..."Phanty giggled, still thinking this was all a game.

"_SHE __**STILL**__ THINKS THIS IS SOME GAME?!_..."Danny thought, his nerves being worn at this point.

Phantasma however, just floated towards him once she stopped laughing.

"I wasn't even hiding!..." Danny said, only to regret that statement when Phanty gave him a sultry look.

_"Stupid! Stupid! She's getting the wrong idea!_...'Danny mentally berated himself as his ghostly admirer was now in front of him, with sultry eyes.

He had just sat on that rock in order to regain his breath after he thought for sure that he had lost Phanty but now this happens!

"So you _wanted_ to be found..." Her voice gave a chill down the ghost boy's spine.

"No! That's not what I said..."Danny said.

"Really? Are you sure? You just said you weren't hiding...and if so, I take it you have something _else_ in mind?..."Phanty said suggestively and Danny knew that he is in trouble.

"_That's it, I can't take it anymore! I am going to have to just get it over with!._.."Danny thought as he took a deep breath.

She isn't a bad ghost, but he can't do this anymore. He can't spend any more time with her, doing whatever spooky and scary thing that only she would think is fun and normal for a date!

He has to break it to her gently...

"Phantasma, look...you seem like a nice ghoul and all, but I-

Before Danny could do or say anything to deny her, a stray blast had caught his and Phanty's attention.

"What the?...'Danny exclaimed.

"What was that?..."Phanty asked, actually looking concern.

They turned around to see Jack and Maddie Fenton in full gear with a scanner.

_"Oh, no..._"Danny thought in dread.

"I'm telling you, Maddie. It was a loud scream like the sky was breaking..." Jack said after he was reprimanded for firing a stray shot again.

"Well the scanner picked something up..." Maddie said as she surveyed the area. "It could be what's haunting this place. But what's out here?..."She asked.

"Well, we have a box ghost back home. Could be a cousin..."Jack suggested as he fiddled with the device in his hands.

Danny could not believe his parents were out right now, and close to him and Phanty. He looked around for some cover. Something that might help. He looked around and suddenly grabbed Phanty's hand, making the banshee blush.

_"He's holding my hand._.."Phanty thought as the blush deepened.

Danny sighed.

_"She might be crazy but I can't just leave her here to deal with my parents.._."Danny thought, knowing that as crazy as she is, she wasn't evil.

"Phanty, we got to hide..."Danny said and Phanty snapped out of her state and realizing that they were dealing with hunters.

"I know a cave that's close by...we can hide in there..."Phanty said, knowing that this is serious.

Romance would have to wait.

Danny decided to trust her and soon followed her to find some cover.

* * *

_Inside the cave_

Danny and Phanty soon entered and Danny knew his folks were on their way in.

"They are coming...hide and be quiet..."He ordered and Phanty nodded.

Danny saw his parents still coming and realized that Phanty's necklace protected her, but not him. So he transformed back to Danny Fenton.

Phanty looked surprised.

_"Shush._.stay quiet..."He ordered as he hid behind a large rock, and Phanty remained silent.

As Danny kept an eye out, Phantasma took the time to look at him closely. He may not have that ghostly appearance, but he was still cute in her eyes. His icy blue eye reminded her of her own blue ectoplasm. The banshee cuddled up to Danny, making him blush in the process.

_"Oh man._.."Danny thought as he felt an uncomfortable blush on his face refusing to go away.

He just remained silent, hoping that his parents would detect nothing and go back to the cabin.

He just hoped it would be soon.

* * *

_Outside the cave_

Maddie Fenton now looked at the Fenton scanner. It was dead, as nothing was showing up.

"Huh, that's odd. There's nothing there..."Maddie said as she checked her readings again.

The result was the same.

Nothing.

"Nothing?..." Jack asked. He looked around.

"But it found something a while ago. What do you think happened?..."He asked his wife.

Jack had held his blaster loosely as he misfired again. Maddie looked at her husband. She didn't show an angry face but was annoyed.

The Fenton matriarch sighed as she dragged her right hand down her face.

"I'm guessing that's what happened...it goofed..."Maddie sighed again while her husband pouted, upset that they didn't find anything.

A few moments later, the two powered off the equipment and decided to head back, empty handed.

Again...

* * *

_Back with Danny and Phanty_

As they left, Danny looked to Phantasma who was staring at him. He realized he was human and transformed back. He had better control of the situation as a ghost. Well, could better adapt to it, anyway.

Both ghosts had exited the caves, and Danny was relieved to see that his parents were gone.

"Are those hunters gone?..."Phanty asked, still cautious.

Danny looked around and saw neither his mom nor his dad and he smiled.

"It's okay...they are gone now.."Danny reassured.

Phanty was happy and relieved. So was Danny.

At least he was before the banshee suddenly gave him a bone crushing hug.

"You were really brave, Danny..."Phanty said in an admiring sort of way.

Despite it all, Danny blushed at what she just said.

"It...it was nothing...I have had experience with this kind of stuff before..."Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head, happy that he managed to dodge his parents for the time being.

However, he then noticed how late it really was as the dusk was soon turning into dawn.

_"Oh man, it's almost sun rise..."_Danny thought as he just realized that he had to get back before it was time for breakfast.

Unfortunately for him, Phanty was still in front of him, looking at him with those eyes of hers.

Danny gulped as he remembered his current problem.

She has a thing for him and is really persistent.

"Uh...so...uh...Phanty...uh...Oh, look at the time! I gotta go!" Danny said in a panic, really wanting to get away from her before she started getting all wild again.

Phanty heard this and pouted, before realizing that he did have a point.

"Aww... shucks. You're right...The moon has already gone down... Even I can't stay out this late..." She said with her arms crossed.

However, she then sent a flirty look that made Danny gulp and feel uneasy.

_"Oh man, now what is she doing?._.."Danny thought as the cute but kooky ghoul sent him that suggestive look once again.

"Danny.."She said in a demure tone, which contrasts how loud and cackling she has been all night.

"What?..."Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Before you go...I was thinking that maybe we should say goodnight?..."Phanty said with her hands behind her back, trying to look cute.

Danny raised a brow at this and shrugged, not seeing a big deal here.

"Alright...uh...good-

He was silence when Phanty cackled again, interrupting him.

"Not like that, silly!..." She chided playfully before she suddenly blushed deeply.

She now stood in front of him, with her hands behind her back, trying to look cute and demure.

"I mean like_ this._.."Phanty said as she puckered her lips and hovered closer to him, making Danny back up.

_"Oh man._.."Danny gulped.

"I...I...usually don't kiss on the first date..."Danny said as he took a step back.

Phanty giggled once more.

"Are you sure?...'She said playfully, trying to entice him into kissing her.

Danny looked in both directions, wondering if he can make a break for it but Phanty is capable of appearing when he least expects it and he can't even detect her.

Not to mention she clearly wants this and won't rest until she gets what she wants.

_"Just get it over with..._ He thought reluctantly as he sighed before turning to the lovesick ghoul.

"Fine, Phantasma...just one but that's it..."Danny said with his arms crossed.

He soon saw an excited smile now spring on Phanty's face.

"Really?...'She piped, before giggling again.

"Okay..."She blushed and giggled even more.

Danny sighed as he puckered up, just wanting to get this out of the way and go back to the cabin.

To his surprise, Phantasma grabbed the sides of his head, causing Danny's eyes to open again.

"Pucker up, cutie..."Phanty giggled before she slammed her lips onto his.

* * *

_With Phanty_

The young ghost girl had been very excited as her _unbeating_ heart had been vibrating right now.

As she had been getting ready for her date, she had been nervous but that went away as soon as she saw Danny. Now, after a scream of a night together, it is all about to come to an end.

Even so, there is still one thing Phanty wants to do.

She has always dreamed of getting her first kiss and to be honest, this seems like the best setting.

The entrance of a cave, as dusk turns to dawn, the early morning air being very chilly and windy and with a very cute ghostly boy.

It's like something out of her favorite romance novels!

What could make a more perfect first kiss?

Still Danny looked very shy all of a sudden...

"I...I...usually don't kiss on the first date..."He admitted, looking timid.

_"He's so shy...it's adorable._..'Phanty thought fondly before giggling.

She decided to add a little of her charm here.

"Are you sure?...'She said playfully, trying to entice him into kissing her.

She really, really wants her first kiss and she wants it to be with him...

After a few moments of being so adorably shy, Danny finally answered her.

"Fine, Phantasma...just one but that's it..."Danny said with his arms crossed.

Phanty heard this and gasped, before an excited smile sprang on his face.

"Really?...Okay..."She blushed and giggled even more.

"_He's going to kiss me...I knew it, he likes me._.."Phanty thought, feeling her undead heart skip a beat.

Soon Danny closed his eyes as lips were puckered out, ready to receive his kiss.

Phanty blushed deeper as she giggled in excitement, unable to believe that this is happening.

In a few moments, she will be experiencing her first kiss ever and with the cutest ghost boy ever too.

This is going to be her first kiss ever...so she was going to enjoy it.

The ghostly girl, being ever so exuberant, grabbed Danny the sides of his head, which even caused him to open his eyes in surprise.

"_He's so cute..."_Phanty thought in fondness, before whispering this.

"Pucker up, cutie..."Phanty giggled before her lips finally met his.

Phanty felt her lips against his and stood there for a moment, still registering the feeling...before she melted into it.

**"_Mmmmm._..**"Phanty let out as she wrapped her arms around his neck and remained close to the wide eyed, frozen ghost boy.

After a full 13 seconds, this was heard...

**_"MUAH!~..."_**

Once she separated from him, Phanty was taken back before she started giggling and blushing even more.

_"Ooh..._" Phanty shuddered in excitement. "That was even better than I thought!..."She said.

She touched her still tingling lips, having felt such a surge of power when she kissed him. She felt many things, pleasure, energy and satisfaction as well as a deep sense of joy that she didn't know she was capable of feeling.

Phanty smiled even more, as she had really liked kissing.

She really, really liked it..**._A LOT!_**

She then turned to Danny, who was now red and the face and still looked stunned, most likely he was still reeling in from the kiss. He also had a noticeable smudge of her black lipstick that is still on his lips.

_"He is just so cute..."_Phanty thought, feeling her heart fluttering a bit, in a fit of infatuation.

Phanty giggled as she couldn't help herself as she planted another kiss, this side on his left cheek, which she enjoyed doing almost as much as the big kiss.

Danny was silent and the ghostly girl just continued giggling and cackling.

"Goodnight, _Danny~_..."Phanty said flirtatiously before blowing him one final kiss before disappearing all together.

Once she was gone, Danny snapped out of it and then rubbed his mouth with his arm.

"I am **_SO_** never mentioning this to anyone..."He muttered under his breath, feeling exhausted.

It wasn't an awful kiss, he just wasn't exactly interested in _who_ kissed him.

The ghost boy yawned as he noticed that it was just about sun rise.

"Time to go to bed...I just hope that she's satisfied enough to leave me alone..."He said as he began to fly back to the cabin.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Afterwards**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special shout-out to NeoMark and BeConFuzzled Writer for helping me with this chapter. You guys both rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **LOL!

**Invader Johnny:** You can say that again.

**61394: **Uh-huh.

**AKGakg: **Thank you. As for the Sabrina thing, I can't make any promises. I want to wait and see if another author wants to take up the challenge.

**PieKnight: **Thank you :)

**qazse: **XD

**Leman42x: **You're welcome :)

**Runeion: **That will be answered in a later chapter, no spoilers.

**Dream Come True 996:** Hmmm...I guess if you take Danny out of the equation, I do see them getting along as they are both very energetic, friendly and lively girls or ghoul in Phanty's case.

**Thanos: **Nope, sorry...

**Frost Hunter: **I am glad that you enjoy it :)

**Phantom Fan 21: **He tried but you saw what happened...things are just never that easy for our favorite ghost boy.

**AugustoSpiller1259: **I can't reveal anything now, don't want to give out spoilers...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	12. Afterwards

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 12: Afterwards_**

Jazz Fenton had jolted awake once the cabin door slammed close.

"Huh? What?..."She said, realizing that she had allowed herself to fall asleep.

However, she soon saw that it was her brother and she was relieved.

"Danny, you're okay...what happened? Who sent the note? Did you have any trouble fighting them?...'Jazz asked while her brother said nothing.

"Danny?.."Jazz asked, only to see her brother literally fall onto the couch, groaning in exhaustion.

Um...Danny?...'Jazz repeated, sounding confused.

"What's a matter? Did you face any ghost trouble last night?..."Jazz asked and for some reason, her brother groaned even louder.

"Something like that..."He muttered as he revealed his face to his sister.

Jazz was confused, what the heck does he mean by that?

"What do you mean _"something like that"_?..."Jazz asked her brother, who looked even more tired for some reason.

"It's a long story Jazz, I don't even know where to start..."Danny sighed.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Miss Grimwood's_

The ghouls were inside their dormitory, looking out the window, waiting for their friend.

"Do you see her yet?..."Tannis asked.

"Duh...Not yet...'Elsa said as the ghouls waited for their ghostly friend.

A few moments later, Phanty fazed into the room, with the biggest grin any of them have ever seen on her face, and a noticeable blush too.

"Phanty!..."The ghouls all exclaimed as they surrounded her.

They also saw the look on her face and they all smirked.

"Ooohhh...I know _that_ smile..."Sibella said with an interested smirk, while Phanty's smile became even more bashful.

"Duh...so you had a good time last night?..."Elsa asked and the rest of the ghouls looked at her in interest.

Phanty giggled even louder.

"Well...to be honest...it was a total _scream!_..."Phanty shouted, cackling in glee.

"**_AHOOO_**! Don't leave us hanging, tell us everything!..."Winnie pleaded.

The ghouls surrounded the still giggling ghost girl, who calm down long enough to speak again.

"Well, its like this..."Phanty started.

* * *

"A ghost girl?!..."Jazz exclaimed after her brother had told her the identity of the person who sent that note.

"Yeah, a really _loud_ one name Phantasma..."Danny groaned.

"Loud?..." Jazz questioned.

"She meant well but she was overbearing and...she won't... stop... laughing!..." Danny said with a notable annoyed tone.

Jazz rose a brow.

"Wow... that's a problem even with human girls..."Jazz admitted.

"A _human_ girl would be easy... she couldn't follow me in the air..."Danny muttered.

"But why was she following you?..."Jazz asked and for some reason, her brother blushed.

"You see...Phantasma is-

* * *

"The screamiest!..."Phanty said with another giggle as she kept telling her friends about her evening with him.

"Danny Phantom a total haunting hunk! A ghost's fondest dream!..."Phanty shouted as she spun in the air, totally head over heels for the ghostly boy.

"Ooh!..." The Grimwood girls went.

"Fang-tastic!..."Sibella said, feeling happy for her friend.

"Duh...congrats, Phanty..."Elsa said.

"What else happened?.."Tannis asked, eagerly.

"Yeah...**_HHHOOOOOWWWW_** did it go for you two lovebirds ?..."Winnie asked.

"It was great, he showed up on time...but..."Phanty started chuckling even more... "Get this... when he first showed up, he thought I was a bad ghost picking a fight with him!..."Phanty said before cackling loud enough that it echoed all throughout the school

All of the girls soon joined her, laughing as well.

"For real?...'Sibella said as she kept laughing.

"Duh...Looks like he's not used to love letters!" Elsa said as she and her friends kept laughing.

* * *

"Are you telling me that note she sent was a_ love letter_ and she just wanted to go on a _date_ with you? You're kidding, right?..."Jazz repeated, still finding it hard to believe.

"I wish I was..."Danny groaned.

"You have no idea what she put me through last night..."Danny muttered.

'She even thought I was playing a game whenever I tried to keep some distance between us!..."Danny exclaimed to his concern sister.

* * *

"Oh! We had so much fun together..." Phanty said with a notable swoon.

"Really?..." Tannis asked.

* * *

"I am confused...is she a _bad_ guy or not?...'Jazz asked and Danny groaned.

"She's not an _evil_ ghost Jazz, I realize that but Phantasma seems to lack some boundaries, and even worse, she seems to have a pretty warped idea on fun and romance...'Danny muttered.

"Such as?.."Jazz asked.

"Well-

* * *

"Well,**_ HHHOOOOOOOWWWWW_** was the meal?" Winnie asked.

"It was excellent...thanks again for the help... although Danny apparently ate before coming, so he didn't get a whole lot of it." Phantasma said

* * *

"She made me eat this dish called Swamp Mold lasagna..."Danny said as he shuddered a bit.

"I didn't ask what she made it with. The name gave me an idea..."He said, feeling nauseous again.

"Ouch..." Jazz commented.

"Then she said she made me a song..."Danny continued.

* * *

"I put all of me into each scream..." she said with drama eyes. "I think it was a little _too_ romantic for him, because he left a while later..."Phanty said.

"Awww...He's shy..." Tanis said.

"I guess your beautiful singing was a little too much for him to handle..."Sibella said with a giggle.

* * *

"I thought my ears were going to explode..."Danny said, his headache getting even worse as he recalled those ghoulish shrieks of a song.

* * *

"After I played my song, we then went flying... He also really seems to like playing hide and shriek..."Phanty said.

* * *

"She thought I was playing some insane game called hide and shriek, which apparently involves me hiding and her scaring me!..."Danny said.

"Scare?..." Jazz asked.

"She even popped out at one point, holding a pine cone asking if I _"pine"_ for her!..."Danny said, before hissing, his small headache getting worse.

"Not only that-

* * *

" We heard some music and began dancing a bit..."Phanty said.

"You can thank Sibella for that.."Winnie pointed to the vampire, who smiled bashfully.

"Thanks, you are the best..."Phanty said in appreciation.

"Just trying to help..."Sibella said as Phanty hugged her.

"Anyway, after that, we spent the rest of the night playing hide and shriek and trying to get to know each other...you have no idea how shy and playful he can be..."Phanty said, still blushing.

"This I got to hear..."Winnie said, eager to hear more.

Phanty then told her friends about how Danny had kissed her on the cheek then flew away and acted like it was an accident. Her friends all giggled even more at this.

"Aw, he really sounds like a skittish one..."Sibella giggled.

"He is...it's just too cute..."Phanty said fondly, as she kept thinking of the ghost boy of her dreams.

"Aside from nearly being spotted by some ghost hunters...It was a blast..."Phanty said and her friends looked surprised.

"Hunters?...'Elsa said, concern.

"Don't worry, they didn't catch us...Danny and I hid in a cave..."Phanty explained.

* * *

"Not only did I have to deal with Phanty trying to make out with me, we nearly got spotted by mom and dad..."Danny said and Jazz cringed.

"The one time I fall asleep on the job...I'm sorry, Danny..."Jazz apologized and Danny sighed.

"Forget about it Jazz, that wasn't even the most stressful part of the night..."Danny muttered.

'Anyway, we hid in a cave until they left, then the sun came up before she finally left me alone..."Danny said before yawning.

"That's the story and I really don't want to talk about it anymore..All I want to do now is get some shut eye and forget about this whole thing..."Danny said.

"Danny, there is something I need to ask you?..."Jazz said to her brother.

"What is it?..." Danny asked.

"Uh...what is that black stuff is on your mouth?..."Jazz said as she gestured to his lips.

Danny's eyes widened as he suddenly went to a mirror and paled when he saw Phanty's black lipstick was still on him this entire time, before his face became red.

"_Oh man._.."Danny thought as he rubbed his lips furiously, but the kiss mark was stubborn and hard to get rid of.

Just like Phanty.

* * *

_Speaking of Phanty_

Phanty was still giving her side of the story to her ghoulfriends and had gotten to the part that Phanty was most excited to share.

"So... did you two kiss?..." Tannis asked.

Phanty blushed again before giggling and her ghoulfriends all gasped in delight.

"No way! You did, didn't you?..."Sibella said, excitedly.

Phanty just cackled as she nodded, being too bashful to say anything yet.

"You gotta tell us everything, NO-**_OOOOWWWWWWW!_**..."Winnie said in excitement.

All the girls were playing close attention now as Phanty kept blushing and sighing.

"What was it like?..." Sibella asked.

"We kissed in front of the cave as the sun began to rise and it was...perfect..."Phanty just sighed romantically once more.

_ "Ooh._.." They all went.

"Duh.. was It good?...'Elsa asked, feeling curious.

"If I were human... I would have died of bliss..."Phanty sighed once more and her friends.

_"Awe..._"They all said in adoration, finding the whole thing romantic and sweet.

* * *

_Back with Danny_

_"Why isn't it coming off?!_..."Danny thought in frustration as he kept wiping his mouth over and over, trying to get the black lipstick off of him.

Jazz saw this and couldn't help but say this.

"Danny..." Jazz spoke up. "You keep that up, they're gonna bleed..."She said.

Her brother ignored her as he kept trying to get the kiss mark off of him.

* * *

_Back with the ghouls_

Phanty kept telling her friends about the details of the kiss, from her point of view.

""He was so shy! Saying he doesn't kiss on the first date..." The banshee said as she touched her lips.

"But I was an exception..."Phanty said and her friends shrieked in joy.

"Duh...That mean he really likes you..." Elsa said.

"You lucky ghoul...I'm so proud..." Sibella commented.

"So...are you going to see him again?..."Winnie asked.

"Yeah...when is the next date?..."Elsa asked.

"Are you going to go steady with him?..."Tannis asked.

"You sure he doesn't have a brother or a cousin at least?...'Sibella couldn't help but ask.

Phanty would have been more than happy to answer these questions, before a yawn escaped her.

Even though she is a ghost, she is young and needs her rest too.

"Later ghouls...right now, I could use some spooky rest..."Phanty said as she floated to her bed, with a tired but blissful smile on her face as she kept thinking about Danny Phantom.

Even if he is a hybrid ghost, Phanty still likes him a lot. He is the cutest ghost boy ever, who had not only been her first date ever, but also her first kiss ever too.

_"Best night ever..."_Phanty thought as she finally found herself resting for the time being, dreaming of the haunting hunk whom had stolen her heart.

* * *

_With Danny_

"Finally..."Danny muttered to himself.

After a good ten minutes of washing, he eventually got Phanty's lipstick off of him. He then saw his sister looking curious and then getting an idea about what might have happened but not saying it.

Danny was embarrassed and he didn't want to deal with this now.

"I am not talking about this anymore...I am going to sleep right now, so don't wake me unless it is a life-threatening emergency or mom and dad decide to go home early..."Danny muttered as he made his way to his room and plopped on his bed.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jazz saw this and sighed as she closed his door, still reeling in everything he had just told her.

"_So this ghost girl likes him, huh?.._."Jazz thought, still finding it ironic, given how her brother regularly fights ghosts

Now one has set her sights on him. The only silver lining is that according to Danny, this Phantasma girl doesn't seem to be malicious, so there is that.

Before she could so or say anything, that was when her parents came back, frustrated.

"I am telling you Maddie, there is something haunting this forest and I am not going to stop until we find it..."Jack said as he marched in.

"Can it at least wait until after breakfast, dear..."Maddie, being slightly more rational, suggested.

Jack agreed and Jazz sighed.

_"In retrospect, a ghost girl wanting to date my brother probably isn't the most insane thing to ever happen.._."Jazz thought in frustration as she close her brother's door, not wanting him to be disturbed anymore.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**A Persistent Spirit**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer for helping me write this chapter. You guys both rule :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**How's this?

**Phantom Fan 21: **There will be more, don't you worry about that.

**The White Titan: **How's this?

**Runeion: **He had just been to one of the student club houses but he hasn't entered the school officially.

**Chester A Bum: **I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter :)

**BeConfuzzled Writer: **Thank you once again for your help :)

**EpixScott1: **:)

**Leman42x: **Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter: **Too late, Jazz saw it. LOL!

**Lyoko Assassin: **To be honest, every character has it's strengths and it's flaws, but some readers/writers tend to either downplay or exaggerate some, due to their own opinion of them. What are you gonna do?

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**


	13. A Persistent Spirit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 13: _**_**A Persistent Spirit**_

The girls of Grimwood were enjoying their day. Phanty was still asleep and they chose not to disturb her. Since it is Sunday, they didn't have any class, so they were playing on the volleyball court.

Though they were doing a little less volley, and a little more chatting.

"I have to admit, I am a little jealous of Phanty..."Sibella said as they were taking a water break.

"Duh...yeah, she just turned 13 and already she had a first date and a first kiss..."Elsa said in an impressed tone.

**_"AHHHOOO!_ **And if things keep up, a first boyfriend too..."Winnie howled.

Tannis blinked.

"But I thought he was already her boyfriend...didn't he already kiss her?.."Tannis, being the youngest, asked naively.

"You're young Tannis, but sometimes it takes more than just one date before a guy is willing to call a ghoul his ghoulfriend..."Sibella explained.

"Really? Why?.."Tannis asked.

"Duh...remember, this guy thought Phanty had been challenging him, so he might be a little new to romance..."Elsa said.

"Well, what matters is that Phanty is happy and as her friends, it's our job to make sure this hot, flaming, ghostly romance keeps going..."Sibella said

"_**S****oooo**_ what's next?..." Winnie howled.

"Duh...we help Phanty plan the next date. If he doesn't usually kiss on the first date, imagine what he'll do on the _second_ one..." Elsa said.

She and the rest of the ghouls all giggled as ideas formed in their heads.

"He'll make her heart beat again..." Tannis said.

"Exactly, _bat's_ why we have to come up with preparations..." Sibella said.

No sooner than she said that, Ms. Grimwood had arrived with her octopus butler in toe.

"Hello girls...I see that you are in the middle of practice..."The kindly witch said to her students.

"Yeah, we were just taking a little break Ms. Grimwood..."Tannis said to her teacher.

"Now, where is Phantasma?..."The headmistress asked, not seeing her ghostly student anywhere.

"Oh, she is upstairs, taking a little spooky nap..."Sibella said.

"Odd...it's not like Phatasma to be napping, especially when everyone else is outside..."Ms. Grimwood said, looking curious.

The ghouls never told her about Phanty's date or that she had been out pass curfew since it was against the rules but what Phanty did was in the pursuit of love.

You can't get mad at her for that.

"Duh...it's no big deal...remember, she only sleeps like 3 hours a day anyway..."Elsa pointed out.

The headmistress said nothing, before smiling, not seeing anything wrong.

"Well, if that's all, I have to go tend to my carnivorous plants...would you ghouls care to join me once you are done with your game?..."Ms. Grimwood said.

"Yes, Ms. Grimwood..."The ghouls all nodded.

Soon the kindly witch left and the ghouls all let out a breath that they had been holding.

"That was too-**_OOOO_** close..."Winnie said.

"Yeah...Phanty better learn to be careful if she is going to be dating this Danny guy..."Elsa said.

"Come on ghouls, this is her first love we are talking about...heck, I'll _bat_ you that she is probably dreaming about him right now...'Sibella said before she and the other ghouls all giggled before going back to their game.

* * *

_With Phanty_

Sibella had no way of knowing just how right she was.

Phanty was laying on her coffin-shaped bed, smiling blissfully as a small smile was still on her face.

The reason for that is due to the fact that she is dreaming...and who she is dreaming about.

"_Danny._.."Phanty whispered, before giggling in her sleep as she kept dreaming of the cute ghost boy.

* * *

**_Phanty's Dream_**

_It was a midnight and the moon was full._

_It was so dark and late as there was no living thing awake at this time._

_And the only sound that could be heard was wind...and a young ghoul's cackles._

_It is Phanty, who was flying around cackling with delight as she look behind and around everything. _

_ "Where are you?..." She coyly asked. "You know I'll find you eventually..."She shouted._

_ She searched high and low but no one was seen. _

_ "Who says I won't find you..." a suave voice broke the silence. Phanty turns around to see Danny right in her face. She reached out to hug him but he disappears. _

_ "You're going to have to do better to make me shriek..." He says in the dark._

_Phanty cackled manically as she searched for her haunting hunk. Every where she look Danny would be out of reach or he phased through her and sent a shock through her system._

_As she tried to find him, she felt a strange, tingling sensation as she passed by a cemetery. For some reason, it was drawing her there._

_"Huh?...'Phanty thought but she soon found whom she was looking for._

_Her one true love, Danny Phantom, who was just floating in the air, but his back was turn._

_Phanty grinned widely as she suddenly poofed in front of him, causing him to yelp._

_"Found you! I win..."Phanty cackled._

_Then Danny sent her another suave look._

_"Well, maybe I wasn't even hiding...maybe I wanted to be found..."He said in a hot tone._

_Phanty blushed and sent him a sultry look._

_"Oh yes, so I take it you have something else in mind..."Phanty said suggestively, only for the ghostly boy to pull her closer._

_Danny wrapped his arm around Phanty and drew her in deeper. His hands had made their way on the sides of her face and Danny stared directly into her eyes. _

_"Actually, yes..."He said as he looked into her eyes._

_All the while, Phanty felt her unbeating heart racing a mile a minute, as she felt herself falling even more in love with him than ever now._

_Her knees wobble as he uttered one sentence._

_ "Pucker up, my Phanty..."He said as he leaned forward._

_ She puckered her lips as she awaited her kiss. Their lips soon met and everything around them turned to black as Phanty just enjoyed the fact that she was being kissed by her loving boyfriend._

**_End Of Dream Sequence_**

* * *

As the ghostly girl continued to dream, her body had begun to glow a strange yellow aura, one that she was not aware of, as she kept dreaming peaceful.

Once the glowing had stopped, Phanty woke up, feeling refresh and recharged.

The first thing she thought about was Danny, the guy whom she went out with last night and had been dreaming about too.

_"Hmm._..I wonder how my scrumptious Phantom is doing right now.."Phanty said, before an idea formed in her mind.

It might be too soon to see him face to face, even she realized that but she has _other_ ways of making her love known.

The smitten young banshee cackled as she began to work.

* * *

_Later_

_With Danny_

The ghostly boy had yawned as he stirred awake. He stretched and then checked the time and saw that it was two in the afternoon.

He had come in around 6 in the morning, which means that he had feel out for a full 8 hours.

He saw neither of his parents here, which means that they likely went hunting again but he doubted that they'd find anything since Phanty's necklace seems to leave her undetectable and he doubted that there were any other ghosts in the area.

Speaking of which...

Danny had been nervous as he recalled about Phanty and the fact that he can't sense her due to her necklace. He opened the window and looked out, but he didn't see her anywhere or hear her loud cackle.

He sighed in relief.

"No sign of her..."Danny said, a little more relaxed.

_"Heh...8 hours and it looks like she hasn't shown up...maybe she's over her crush_..."Danny thought hopefully.

Danny went outside and to his dismay, he saw something on the front step.

A basket with a note on it and he sighed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it is from and why it is here.

"So much for _that_ theory..."Danny said as he picked up the note.

Once he read it, his eyes widen as he felt a chill run down his spine.

It was another love letter from Phanty and he even saw a big, black kiss mark on it, along with a bunch of X's and O's and little drawing of hearts.._.real_ hearts in detail...

It was spooky but what was even spookier was what was actually written here...

**_"To my haunting hunk,_**

**_Our date last night was phenomenal._**

**_ You make my undead heart explode and my beat dance in the deadline._**

**_Like luck to a black cat, I am drawn to you and will cross your path again._**

**_The kiss we shared is something that will stick with me throughout my afterlife... I look forward to another._**

Danny actually stopped reading long enough to shudder at that bit. **_  
_**

_"Where's Skulker when you need him to get your mind off this stuff?..."_The poor ghost boy thought before continuing ready Phanty's love letter.

**_ "I promise that soon, I will haunt you again with some more hide and shriek._**

**_As well as more _****_kisses that fall onto your face like the rotten apples hit the ground._**

**_ The chains of love shackle us together as we scream through the night._**

**_But for now, I shall count the moments, until I am in your arms again_**

**_-Love Phanty..."_**

**_P.S: I baked a special little treat for you, made with love...enjoy._**

Danny was disturbed by what was on the letter, even more disturbed by the fact that Phanty probably thought she was being sweet and romantic in her mind, which made this even worse.

The ghost boy looked around and saw that she really didn't seem to be here, before he sighed as he crumbled the letter in his hand.

"Darn it, she's one persistent spirit..."Danny muttered, before feeling a small headache again.

Danny then looked to the basket, hesitantly poked it and it suddenly _growled_ of all things. He was taken back.

"I don't even want to know _what_ she made..."Danny said as he decided to dispose of this before someone actually eats this...or gets eaten by it.

Once Danny had disposed of Phanty's _"treat",_ he returned to the cabin and saw his parents looking nervous.

"There you are Danny...come on, time to go home..."Jack said in a hurried tone.

"What? Really?..."Danny said.

"Yes, we have tried searching but we can't seem to find any ghosts here...we had thought we had gotten another reading but...well...it seems the place we investigated was an all boys military school..."Maddie said, feeling nervous over what had just happened.

"I swear that I thought I saw something spooky near there..."Jack said insistingly.

"Oh man, what did you guys do this time?..."Danny said, already guessing.

"All we did was try and search for ghosts...'Maddie said and Danny knew that alone meant they did a lot of trouble.

Again.

"But the guy in charge is apparently some army colonel and he says that if we don't leave on the double, he'll throw us in military jail due to trespassing and _"aggravating"_ a commanding officer..."Jack said with air quotes.

"Can he really do that?...'Danny asked.

"Who cares? Let's just be happy that we are finally leaving this place...'Jazz whispered to her brother.

Danny thought about it and realized that she is right.

They were finally leaving this creepy place and going home, which means that he won't have to deal with Phanty and her spooky crush on him anymore.

"Yes!...'Danny said, feeling relieved.

Unfortunately for this young half ghost, life isn't always that simple or easy and he would find out much sooner, rather than later...

Oh boy...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Homecoming Upset**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer for helping me write this chapter. You guys both rule :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **You got that right...

**Wiseguy2415: **Uh-huh

**Krusher: **Really?

**Coal Burns:** We'll see how things turn out...

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**


	14. Homecoming Upset

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 14: _**_**Homecoming Upset**_

_Previously_

_"But the guy in charge is apparently some army colonel and he says that if we don't leave on the double, he'll throw us in military jail due to trespassing and "aggravating" a commanding officer..."Jack said with air quotes._

_"Can he really do that?...'Danny asked._

_"Who cares? Let's just be happy that we are finally leaving this place...'Jazz whispered to her brother._

_Danny thought about it and realized that she is right._

_They were finally leaving this creepy place and going home, which means that he won't have to deal with Phanty and her spooky crush on him anymore._

_"Yes!...'Danny said, feeling relieved._

_Unfortunately for this young half ghost, life isn't always that simple or easy and he would find out much sooner, rather than later..._

_Oh boy..._

* * *

_At Grimwood_

The girls have just finished helping Ms. Grimwood with her gardening.

"That's the last of it..."Sibella said as she and the ghouls finished feeding the carnivorous plants of the garden.

**_"AHOOO_**! Plants have been fed..."Winnie said.

"Duh..and the ripe stuff has been throw away...ew..."Elsa said, happy to get that job over with.

Suddenly Phanty came floating by, this with that large, lovesick look on her face as she was even humming.

She didn't even acknowledge her friends yet as she was too busy literally floating on air.

"Looks like someone has chosen to rejoin the unliving..."Winnie said as Phanty kept floating around.

"Phanty, where did you go? I went to ask if you wanted to help us garden but you weren't in your bed..."Tannis said as she sucked her thumb.

Phanty just giggled in a drawl sort of way.

"Sorry about that ghouls but I just dropped up a little token of affection to my adorable lil' spook..."Phanty said with a giggle.

Her friends all giggled too.

"Oh ghouls, I got to tell you...**_I THINK I'M IN LOVE!._**.."Phanty cackled loudly as even fazed through many things, from trees, toads and stones.

She practically had hearts in her eyes as she kept thinking of her beloved ghost boy.

Her friends watched her emotional flight of fancy, as the ghostly girl was even more emotional and bouncy than usual.

"Duh...we're happy for you, Phanty..."Elsa said as her lovesick friend cackled even louder.

"I'm happy for me too...I just can't wait to see my haunting hunk again..."Phanty said as she was talking so fast, she was practically vibrating.

Not only that...twitching too.

Sibella giggled as she tried to get her attention.

"Before you go and do that, Ms. Grimwood said that she wants to speak to you, something about your father trying to contact you..."Sibella said.

The young, lovesick ghoul then went to find the kindly headmistress, while her friends looked at her in amusement.

"She has it bad..."Sibella said.

"Duh...what? what does she have?...'Elsa asked in a clueless voice.

"Love sickness..."Sibella said with a giggle.

"Hmm...is it just me or was Phanty acting a little funny?..."Tannis asked, since her friends usually doesn't act like that.

"Duh...what do you mean?..."Elsa asked.

""Did you girls notice how... _twitchy_ Phanty is?..." Tannis asked.

"Yeah... she's giggling more than usual..." Winnie added.

"That's how love is, girls. We all know that can make anyone a little_ batty.._." Sibella said.

"Yeah... her heart has more control than her brain!..." Elsa added.

**_"AHHOOOO!_** You can say that again..."Winnie agreed.

"Duh...I think it's sweet...love is in the air..."Elsa said.

"And here I thought it was swamp mosquitoes...'Tannis said naively.

The other ghouls all giggled, finding the young mummy's naivety to be cute.

"Anyway ghouls, if it is alright, I think I am going to go for a little flight...I'll be back later..."Sibella said as she changed into a bat and soon took off.

"What got into her?..."Elsa asked.

**_"AHOOO!_** Maybe since Phanty found a cute boyfriend in the forest, Sibella is probably going to try to find one too..."Winnie joked and the rest of the ghouls all laughed.

* * *

_With Sibella_

_"Ah... nothing like the air flowing through as I fly.._." Sibella thought as she enjoyed her flight.

That's when she noticed a certain cabin being used by a certain family.

_"Oh! Phanty's apple of her eye..."_ She had a mischievous smile on her face.

_"No reason why I can't stop and say hello._.."Sibella thought.

She might as well say hello, since he is Phanty's guy and she wanted them to be friends. Not to mention, she like the chance to see his cute face.

She has no intention of taking him from Phanty, she just thinks he is cute, that's all.

_"Nothing wrong with just seeing that cute face of his while I say my hellos._.."Sibella thought.

However, before she had a chance to land and change, she saw that Phanty's love was carrying...a suitcase?

_"What is going on here?...'_Sibella thought as she used her advance hearing and picked up the conversation.

"Come on, Jazz!..." She heard Danny call out.

This made Sibella hid behind a bush.

_"What's that cute half ghost up to?._.."She thought as she listen in on the conversation.

"I'm coming, don't worry!..." Jazz shouted. "I want to go home as much as you, remember?..."She reminded.

"Okay... sorry..." Danny said apologetically.

Unknown to Danny, a certain purple bat had witness the entire thing and looked horrified.

_"Home? Oh no, Phanty is going to be heartbroken._.."Sibella said as she flew as fast as she could to the school.

She needed to talk to her friends and ASAP!

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny was estatic. He would finally leave this place and be away from Phanty. He didn't hate her, but she was too overbearing, touchy, and that laugh, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

However, as his folks and sister were busy getting the rest of their things into the RV, Danny was doing something he rarely ever does.

Thinking ahead.

He was going home and he was glad for that, since it means no more boring cabin, swamp mosquito, his parents harassing military personnel and most of all, no more cackling, clingy, lovesick ghouls who can't take a hint.

He was glad for that, but he suddenly realize that if he leaves and Phanty arrives and doesn't see him, she might either try to look for him or think he vanished without a trace.

As much as a nuisance as she is, Danny knew that she isn't a bad guy and didn't deserve to be hurt like that, so he figured he can at least give her some form of goodbye.

Since he had neither the time nor the desire to go looking for her, he decided to write her a note and leave it in his room, since she will likely go there in time.

"Okay... I'm gonna leave a note..." He started writing down, saying what he was writing out loud.

**_"Dear Phanty._**.." He erased the Y. ".

**_"Dear Phantasma. I'm sorry but I have to return home. I wanted to tell you this last night, but never had the chance. The truth is I can't stay..."_**

He took a breath.

"Now, do I say that I'm not interested or that she creeps me out?..." He asked himself.

However, before he got a chance to, he felt someone grabbing him and pulling him away.

It's his dad.

"Son! Let's go! We got to leave now..." Jack said as he dragged his son to the vehicle.

"**_WHOA!_ **Dad!..."Danny said as he now found himself inside the Fenton Family assault vehicle.

He knew that his note was likely on the floor of the cabin.

_"Darn it...I didn't get to finish...Oh, well...hopefully that will be enough of a good bye..._"Danny thought as he was now inside the vehicle which was now leaving the very creepy forest cabin and the very creep forest all together.

_"Hopefully this is the last I will ever see of this place._..'Danny thought as they continued to drive off.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Unknown to Danny, a certain ghostly girl had just arrived to their campsite, but she was too late.

The RV was already too far away for her to go after, driving off into a distance until she could no longer see it.

And inside is her beloved, whom she can no longer see as well.

It is Phanty, who is neither her happy, laughing self right now as she watched the RV drive off into the distance, with her beloved inside it.

Her friends saw her expression and felt sorry for her.

"Phanty?...'Sibella reached for her, only for Phanty to swat it away before she covered her face with her hands.

She began crying as she flew back to Grimwood.

Her friends saw this and went after her to make sure that she was okay...even though they knew that it was the farthest from the truth.

Her friend was dealing with a broken heart now...

Oh my...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Homecoming Upset Part 2**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer for helping me write this chapter. You guys both rule :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415, Phantom Fan 21** and **DaniFan3000**:You can say that again...

**Invader Johnny: **Once again, thanks for your help :)

**61394: **Eh...maybe but I see him overreacting.

**Leman42x** and** Dreams Come True 996: **Thank you and also, all questions will be answered later in this fic...so no spoilers.

**Krusher: **:)

**Frost Hunter: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Lyoko Assassin: **We shall see in the future...no spoilers..

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**


	15. Homecoming Upset Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 15: _**_**Homecoming Upset Part 2**_

_Previously_

_"Phanty?...'Sibella reached for her, only for Phanty to swat it away before she covered her face with her hands._

_She began crying as she flew back to Grimwood._

_Her friends saw this and went after her to make sure that she was okay...even though they knew that it was the farthest from the truth._

_Her friend was dealing with a broken heart now..._

_Oh my..._

* * *

_With the Grimwood Ghouls_

Phanty had just flown away from the cabin and her friends looked concern.

"Poor Phanty..."Sibella said.

"Come on, she needs us...'Winnie said as she and the others nodded.

They were going to go after her, only for Tannis to notice something within the cabin, due to the door having been open, since the Fentons had left in a rush.

"Tannis, come on..."Elsa said as the little mummy girl had entered the cabin out of curiousity.

"Come on, Phanty needs us..."Winnie shouted.

"Coming..."Tannis said a she picked up the piece of paper and soon followed her friends.

They were right, Phanty needs them.

Now more than ever...

* * *

_With Danny_

After half an hour of driving, the Fenton's soon arrived home and were now out of the RV.

"Now children, about this vacation, we are going to do what we always do...'Maddie said.

"Never speak of it again..."Danny, Jazz and Jack all said in union as this is unfortunately common for their family.

Danny was just glad to be home now, away from that creepy forest, boring cabin and especially away from that lovesick banshee and her warped ideas of romance.

Now that he had time to think clearly, he actually thought back to Phantasma.

_"She's not evil and in a ghostly sort of way, she's not hard on the eyes either but that laugh of hers is just too much, not to mention if I go on another date with her, I probably wouldn't live through it a second time.._."Danny thought as he shook his head.

Maybe if she wasn't insistent on wanting to date him and if she had at least some sense of boundaries, he would have been okay with at least being friends with her.

Hey, the less enemies he has, the better is what he always says but Phantasma made it clear that she doesn't want friendship.

She wants him and well...he just doesn't like her that way.

_"She was way too clingy...maybe if...no, what am I saying? She is full ghost and I am part human, we have totally different upbringings...She likes spooky stuff and gross food and I...I just can't handle that..._"Danny thought to himself.

**_RING!_**

Danny checked his phone and smiled, seeing it was Tucker.

"Hey Tucker..."Danny greeted upon answering.

"_Danny, finally...I have been trying to reach you for days._.."Tucker said in relief.

"Sorry dude, but the place we were staying had no reception but good news, I am home now..."Danny said.

Suddenly they heard a beeping sound, as in call waiting.

_"It's Sam, let me add her._."Tucker said as he made this a three-way call now.

_"Hey guys, finally..._"Sam said, making it obvious that she had been trying to reach them.

"Hey Sam..."Danny greeted, happy to hear from her.

_"How was your weekend? It had to have been better than mine?..._"Tucker said, shuddering as the memory of his grandmother's feet came to mind.

_"It was terrible, you have no idea what my parents put me through this time._..'Sam said as she began to complain and her friends listened.

Danny wondered if he should mention Phanty at all, but decided against it.

It was just one wild, crazy night with one wild and crazy ghoul but it is over. He is safe at home and she is back in that creepy forest.

He doubts that they will ever see each other again.

_"I'm here and she's probably off spooking another guy that caught her eye._.."Danny thought.

After all, Phanty has only known he existed for what, 1-2 days...she is probably over him by now.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Grimwood_

Phanty had locked herself inside the dormitory, in order to cry in private.

**_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!._**.."Phanty wailed into her pillow.

Her ghoulfriends were just outside, hearing Phanty's wailing. It wasn't her usual laugh, it was her _crying._

They were really worried now.

Phanty is always happy and laughing, her crying is something they have never seen before.

It worries them to say the least.

"Is she... going to be okay?" Tannis asked.

"I wish but it seems that her heart is broken..." Sibella said sadly.

"Then maybe we get a new one?..." Elsa asked, clueless to that meaning.

"Not like that..." Sibella said. "It's more of a saying than something literal..." Sibella put a hand on the door. "It can sometimes be worse than death..."

As Phantasma cried more, Tannis suddenly remembered the piece of paper from the cabin.

She then opened it and read it and gasped.

"Phanty?..." She asked through the door. "I found something with your name on it. I think it's from Danny..."Tannis said, getting everyone's attention.

This immediately made Phantasma stop crying. She didn't even bother opening the door, she just fazed through it.

**_"REALLY?!._**.." She asked.

Tannis nodded.

"Here..."The little mummy girl said as she handed the note.

Phantasma took the note and read it. Once she did, she gasped.

**_"Dear Phantasma. I'm sorry but I have to return home. I wanted to tell you this last night, but never had the chance. The truth is I can't stay..."_**

_ "Can't stay? Something he wanted to say to me?_..." She thought to herself.

A smile came to her face.

"He wanted to stay... but he couldn't..."Phanty whispered as she hugged the note.

"I knew it! He didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye! He just didn't get the chance to! He even left me this note!..."Phanty cackled happily as she even kissed the note, feeling relief now.

This means that he still likes her. The banshee cackled with glee as she flew circles around the room...before she stopped as a frown was now on her face.

"What's wrong, Phanty?...'Winnie asked, noticing her expression.

"Yeah..your boyfriend left you a note showing that he still cares..."Elsa said.

"I know, but...I just really wish to see him again but he says that he has to go home and I don't even have his phone number to call him..."Phanty said as she soon looked dejected.

Then her lower lip began to tremble as more tears began to flow down her face.

**_"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE AMITY PARK IS OR HOW TO CONTACT HIM NOW!._**.."Phanty shouted before she flew inside her coffin bed and slammed it shut, crying once again.

Her friends however, were not going to stand for this.

They had walked out of their dormitory to talk.

"Now what do we do?.."Tannis asked, feeling sorry for Phanty.

"Yeah, what do we do?...'Elsa asked.

"Well, the good news is that Phanty's beau didn't mean to leave like that, so he obviously still likes her back...we just need to find him and have him reunite with Phanty...problem solved..."Sibella said to her friends.

**_"Ho-OWWWWW_** are we going to do that, anyway?..."Winnie asked.

"I have no idea but we will think of something..."Sibella said as Phanty's wailing continue.

"And soon, I hope..."Elsa said and her friends nodded.

They were going to take matters into their own hands and help their ghoulfriend and her man out.

That's what friends do, after all.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**A Ghoul's Search For Love**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark, Invader Johnny and BeConfuzzled Writer for helping me out. You guys rule :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **We shall see how this turns out first...

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again..

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**


	16. A Ghoul's Search For Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 16: _**_**A Ghoul's Search For Love**_

_Previously_

_"Now what do we do?.."Tannis asked, feeling sorry for Phanty._

_"Yeah, what do we do?...'Elsa asked._

_"Well, the good news is that Phanty's beau didn't mean to leave like that, so he obviously still likes her back...we just need to find him and have him reunite with Phanty...problem solved..."Sibella said to her friends._

_**"Ho-OWWWWW**__ are we going to do that, anyway?..."Winnie asked._

_"I have no idea but we will think of something..."Sibella said as Phanty's wailing continue._

_"And soon, I hope..."Elsa said and her friends nodded._

_They were going to take matters into their own hands and help their ghoulfriend and her man out._

_That's what friends do, after all._

* * *

Sibella had just entered Ms. Grimwood's private library, she wasn't suppose to be in here but this is an emergency.

A _love_ emergency, anyway.

Phanty's new love Danny Phantom is gone and they had to find a way to reunite the two spirits.

That is why Sibella is here.

Ms. Grimwood had a special selection of books with spells in them, but she couldn't just ask to use them as they were not for student eyes...so that is why they came up with this plan.

Winnie and Tannis are currently distracting Ms. Grimwood due to Tannis purposely tangling with the little werewolf ghoul and Elsa is keeping watch.

Sibella was here because she needed to find a spell, a hex, a potion...anything that could help her friend cheer up and the only way she will cheer up is if she sees Danny again, face to face.

_"Now, come on...there has got to be something here..._"Sibella said as she kept searching for something to use.

She had scrambled through the library for all forms of spells, incantations, witchcraft, and wizardry. She had nearly given up on helping her ghostly friend until she had found what she was looking for.

It was a big spell book, no doubt filled to the brim with all sorts of spells and hexes.

_"Fang-tastic._.."Sibella said in a pleased way.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_With Ms. Grimwood_

The kindly witch had heard the cries coming from one of her students and she was concern as she knew which student, who hasn't been as spirited as usual.

"Phanty dear?..." Grimwood asked through the door.

"What's wrong?..."The headmistress asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." She said through sobs.

"Oh my... can you at least give me an idea of what's wrong?..."Ms. Grimwood pleaded.

Phanty sniffed loudly.

"Someone I know is gone and I don't think I can ever see him again..."Phanty said before breaking down in tears again.

This surprised her.

"Who is he, deary?..."Ms. Grimwood asked.

Phanty did not answer, she kept crying.

Ms. Grimwood was even more concern now. The headmistres kept asking but the young ghoul was too busy crying to give her any more information.

It was most concerning.

"Oh dear, I think I should call her father...perhaps he'll know..."The headmistress said as she left the student dormitory.

* * *

**_"WAH!_** Danny!..."Phanty kept wailing inside of her coffin bed.

Unknown to her, a certain venus spy trap had been spying on her and kept hearing her cries.

Cries that were now being heard in a lair in the swamp, where a certain witch had caught wind.

"What's that sound?..." the witch put two hands to her ear, as she leaned in to her spying device.

She couldn't see who was making the noise but it was simply ghastly!

"Is something the matter Revolta?..." A one-eyed, potato monster asked.

Ever since her lair was blown up by those meddling ghouls and their dogs and dragon, Revolta has been plotting revenge. However, she needed a plan, and one may have been handed to her on a silver platter.

"Quiet!..." Revolta commanded.

"I hear the sound of anguish and pain and not just any pain, but pain from a ghoul. It's those girls, Creeper!..."Revolta said as she tried to get a closer look.

* * *

_Back with Phanty_

The young ghost girl was still miserable until someone rushed into her room.

It is Sibella and the rest of her friends. They had rushed into Phanty's room before they closed and locked the door.

"Phanty..."Winnie shouted, getting the sad ghoul's attention.

"What?..."A teary eyed Phanty asked as she peaked out of her coffin bed.

That is when Sibella brought out a big spell book which is now in front of the banshee.

"Phanty, we have_ fang-tastic_ news..." Sibella said, slightly short of breath... "Me and the ghouls found a spell that will teleport you to Amity Park..."Sibella explained.

"You mean it?!..."Phanty exclaimed, no longer crying.

"Yo-**_OOOOOUUU_** bet we do..."Winnie howled.

"Sibella borrowed one of Ms. Grimwood's spell books..."Tannis said.

"Duh...And we found the right spell to take you to where your boyfriend is..."Elsa explained.

Phanty then gasped with joy and had her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

After much thanking, Sibella read the spell that was within the spell book.

"Now all we need are spider webs, a the saliva of a man-eating plant, the note Danny left you, a cauldron, a transmutation circle, and we're all set..."The young vampire explained.

Phanty's entire demeanor was lifting up so much, one could swear she was finding peace.

"Hold on to your soul Phanty..." Sibella interrupted the ghost's thought. "Now come on, we need your help with the spell, you have the note right?..."She asked.

Phanty nodded as she handed it to her friends.

"Then come on...we have no time to waste..."Sibella said as she and the ghouls got to work.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**The NON-Distance Of Love!**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to **NeoMark **and **BeConfuzzled Writer** for helping me out. You guys rule :)

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **Eh...we'll see how it turns out, though...

**Invader Johnny: **:)

**61394: **Even so, it wouldn't tell them where Danny's _exact_ location is...

**Phantom Fan 21: **We shall see...we shall see...

**epixScott1: **LOL! You can say that again...

**Frost Hunter and Lyoko Assassin: **Yeah, I guess it is ironic...

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**


	17. The NON-Distance of Love!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 17:_** _**The NON-Distance Of Love!**_

_Previously_

_"Phanty, we have fang-tastic news..." Sibella said, slightly short of breath... "Me and the ghouls found a spell that will teleport you to Amity Park..."Sibella explained._

_"You mean it?!..."Phanty exclaimed, no longer crying._

_"Yo-__**OOOOOUUU**__ bet we do..."Winnie howled._

_"Sibella borrowed one of Ms. Grimwood's spell books..."Tannis said._

_"Duh...And we found the right spell to take you to where your boyfriend is..."Elsa explained._

_Phanty then gasped with joy and had her friend in a bone-crushing hug._

_After much thanking, Sibella read the spell that was within the spell book._

_"Now all we need are spider webs, a the saliva of a man-eating plant, the note Danny left you, a cauldron, a transmutation circle, and we're all set..."The young vampire explained._

_Phanty's entire demeanor was lifting up so much, one could swear she was finding peace._

_"Hold on to your soul Phanty..." Sibella interrupted the ghost's thought. "Now come on, we need your help with the spell, you have the note right?..."She asked._

_Phanty nodded as she handed it to her friends._

_"Then come on...we have no time to waste..."Sibella said as she and the ghouls got to work._

* * *

_The Next Day_

Danny was currently on patrol with his friends.

After they had return from their own _"vacations",_ they had spent most of their final day of their long weekend, just doing things that they actually enjoy doing.

They went to the movies, the arcade and had lunch at the Nasty Burger, all in between the many ghost fights they had had that day.

Now it was late and they wanted to do some patrolling before curfew.

_"See anything?_..."Sam asked via the Fenton Phones.

"All clear..how about you guys?..."Danny asked his friends.

_"The park is all good._.."Tucker said.

_"There is nothing by the Nasty Burger either..._"Sam said to her best friend.

Danny smiled in relief.

"That's good...I guess we just search around for a little bit longer and then call it a quits..."Danny said to his friend.

"Roger..."Tucker said like a soldier.

Danny soon hung up and kept flying around but saw nothing so far.

Hopefully, he was looking at a ghost free night for once...

Unfortunately for him, his life is never easy like that, not at all.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Grimwood_

The ghouls of Grimwood were now preparing to send Phanty to Danny. They had spent all day yesterday and today looking for the ingredients needed to make the spell.

Phanty had wanted to see her ghost boy as soon as possible but this spell has to be done after sundown for some reason.

Anyway, the ghouls were all gathered, each one carrying an important ingredient in order to cast the spell.

They were now inside their dormitory with Matches, who was currently heating up the cauldron, as the ghouls all began to make the spell.

"Spider webs..."Phanty called to her friend.

"Spider webs..."Sibella said as she threw said item into the boiling, bubbling cauldron.

"Man eating plant saliva..."Phanty called.

"Duh...man eating plant saliva, right here..."Elsa said as she poured an entire glass of said item into the cauldron, while Phanty mixed it in.

"How is the circle coming along, Winnie? Tannis?..."Sibella asked.

**_"AHOOO!_** It's ready..."Winnie said as she and the mummy were now done.

"Oh boy, now what is left to do?.."Phanty asked Sibella as she checked he spell book.

"According to Ms. Grimwood's spell book...in order to make the spell work, you need to hold the note that Danny had given to you, as well as chant these words three time "_Spirits of the night, hear my plea...send me to _, please"_..and just say the name of the person or place you wish to see..."Sibella explained.

Phanty nodded.

Soon all of the girls gathered by the circle and Phanty held onto the note as she kept stirring the cauldron.

**_"Spirits of the night, hear my plea...send me to my beloved Danny, please! Spirits of the night, hear my plea...send me to my beloved Danny, please!Spirits of the night, hear my plea...send me to my beloved Danny, please!.._**."Phanty chanted three times as she, the note and the cauldron began to glow a strange yellow aura.

The ghouls all saw this and smiled.

"It's working..."Tannis said happily.

Suddenly a portal had appeared in the room and the ghouls all gasped in delight.

"Did it work?..."Phanty asked as she and the ghouls looked inside.

They saw that it was a town...and in the distance, they saw a black and white figure flying in the horizon.

Phanty was practically shaking and twitching when she recognize who it was.

**_"DANNY!_**..."Phanty shouted as she flew inside the portal.

"Phanty, wait! The spell is not finished yet!..."Sibella called but it was too late.

Phanty had been so eager to get to Danny, that she flew inside the portal and no sooner than that, it closed.

The ghouls all saw this and were worried.

"Uh...I just realized something...if the portal sends Phanty to Amity Park...how do we get her to come back?..."Elsa asked.

"That's the problem...Phanty left before we could stabilize the portal and now it looks like it's going to be a one-way trip..."Sibella said.

**_"AHOOO!_** We didn't think this through, did we?..."Winnie pointed out the obvious.

Unknown to the ghouls, a certain witch of the web had seen the entire thing and now had a dark smirk on her ugly face.

_"Hmmm.._..interesting..."The evil spider witch said with a smirk.

* * *

_With Danny_

"I don't see anything so far...I guess we can call it a night..."Danny said into the Fenton Phones.

_"If that's the case, I'm starving...let's go grab something to eat before curfew..._"Tucker said and Danny chuckled.

"Sure...it's see you guys in the Nasty Burger ASAP..."Danny said as he turned off the Fenton Phones.

Looks like it really is going to be an uneventful night..

_"No ghosts and getting a burger...I guess I can count myself lucky._..'Danny thought.

However, as Danny kept flying, he didn't realize until it was too late that something crashed into him and they landed onto the ground.._.painfully._

_**"AH!..."**_

_**AH!..."**_

"_Huh?..._" Danny thought as he came to and soon noticed something.

His body and his lips were against something soft...and _familiar._

He quickly opened his eyes and soon found a pair of very green eyes were looking back to him.

Green eyes, matched with a light blue, translucent skintone, that were connected to mostly white hair with a blue streak in it.

He knew who this was...it is Phantasma, the ghost girl who made him go on a date with her the other night.

And he now realized that he is now in an accidental **_kiss_** with her.

_**"PHANTASMA?!**_..."Danny yelled as he pulled away in shock and horror.

_"No! What the heck is she doing here?!.._."Danny thought and to his horror, the ghostly girl, who seemed to have been in shock over the accidental kiss, had just came too.

And she was now blushing and **_grinning_** too.

"Danny!..."Phanty explained in a smitten sort of way as she even touched her lips too.

Danny gulped as his situation has just dawned on him.

Phantasma is here...

So much for an uneventful night.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Reunited**_

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Two chapters in one day! :)

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**


	18. Reunited

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 18:_** _**Reunited**_

_Previously_

_**"PHANTASMA?!**..."Danny yelled as he pulled away in shock and horror._

_"No! What the heck is she doing here?!..."Danny thought and to his horror, the ghostly girl, who seemed to have been in shock over the accidental kiss, had just came too._

_And she was now blushing and **grinning** too._

_"Danny!..."Phanty explained in a smitten sort of way as she even touched her lips too._

_Danny gulped as his situation has just dawned on him._

_Phantasma is here..._

_So much for an uneventful night._

* * *

Phantasma had just flown into the portal, which had closed behind her.

She didn't notice as she was too busy taking in the sights of her new surrounding.

"So this is Amity Park, huh?..."Phanty said as she looked around.

Suddenly she felt that feeling again, the one telling her to go in a direction and she had a feeling she knew why.

"My haunting hunk is near...I can _feel_ him..."Phanty said as she had followed her instincts, trying to find her beloved.

"_Oh, I can't wait to see him again, we have so much to talk about..."Phanty said as she began giggling to herself._

Unfortunately for her, she had closed her eyes for a brief moment as she did so, and she didn't notice when something fast had collided into her until it was too late and they landed onto the ground.._.painfully._

_**"AH!..."**_

_**AH!..."**_

"_Huh?..._" Phanty thought as she came to and soon noticed something.

She felt something on top of her body and her lips were against something soft...and _familiar._

_"This...this feeling...I know it..."_

Phanty's eyes quickly opened up and she soon found a pair of glowing green eyes that were looking back into hers.

Glowing green eyes, tan skin tone, beautiful snowy white hair and very soft, sweet lips that were currently against hers, making her undead heart start beating again...

She knew who this was...the same ghost who, just the other night, gave her first kiss as well as stolen her heart _undead_ heart.

It is Danny, who was on top of her, _kissing_ her again

They locked gazes like that for a second, before-

_**"PHANTASMA?!**_..."Danny yelled as he pulled away from her, a deep blush visible on his face.

Phanty had been so taken back by the kiss, that it took a moment before she started blushing and giggling uncontrollably.

"Danny!..."Phanty explained in a smitten sort of way as she even touched her lips too.

Danny then looked very, very shy right now, as he even gulped of all things.

"**_HE KISSED ME AGAIN! OH, DANNY!_**..."Phanty swooned internally, feeling the tingly feeling and surge of wonderful feelings engulf her.

Suddenly, she had a brief glow of yellow and Danny blinked.

"What is she-

Danny lost his nerve to ask when Phanty suddenly got up and took a step forward to him.

Suddenly, Danny said nothing as he just took to the skies, attempting to flee.

Phanty wanted to be with him so much that she barely even noticed that she had teleported right in front of him, blocking his path.

Before Danny could make a break for it, the smitten ghoul now had him in a bone crushing hug.

_"Oh man._.."Danny thought as he groaned as Phanty kept squeezing him too tight.

"Oh, Danny!..."Phanty shouted as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, keeping him in place_**.**_

**_"Phantasma?!"_** The hero shouted in alarm as he struggled to get out of her grip.

Unfortunately, Phanty is a lot stronger than she looks and seems oblivious to his distress.

"Oh my adorable lil' spook! I've missed you so much!..."Phanty said as she smothered kisses all around his face, trying to aim for his lips but Danny moved each time, resulting in the ghoul kissing his cheeks instead.

"Phantasma! Phantasma!..."Danny shouted as he attempted to push the overly eager ghoul off.

After a while, he managed to pry her off and flew a few feet away, keeping his hands up in self defense.

She just giggled at him.

"Silly boy! You can call me Phanty!..."Phanty giggled.

Danny groaned.

I really don't want to..."He said to the ghoul, before getting serious.

"What are you doing here, Phantasma?..." Danny paused to blinked when he also realized something.

"Wait a minute..._how_ are you here? I never told you where Amity Park is!...'Danny exclaimed, while Phanty just sent him yet another smitten look.

"I was brought by a spell that was bound by our love..." Phanty explained to her confused, yet still haunting hunk.

"**_What?!_**...'Danny asked, both confused and agitated right now.

Love?! Spell?! Just what the heck is she talking about?

"My friends found a spell to teleport me here and now we are together again, my haunting hunk!..." Phanty still had the ghost boy in a headlock hug.

Danny tried to tell her to get off but the way she was holding him right now was nearly chocking him and he could barely breath, much less vocalize his wish for freedom.

_"Can't breath!.._."Danny thought as he tried to push her off, but she is a stubborn one.

Thankfully, she eventually loosen her grip on him a bit, as she said this to him.

"I got your little note..."Phanty said as she pulled it out.

"I was so sad that you left without saying goodbye...'Phanty said.

"You were?..."Danny raised a brow.

Suddenly, her grin widen for some reason.

"I was, but then my friend Tannis found the note you left and I realize now that you didn't mean to leave, I know that you had to come home but you wanted to stay with me..."Phanty explained.

**_"WAIT?! WHAT?!._**.."Danny exclaimed, as Phanty suddenly cling to him again.

Danny couldn't believe it. He had written that note in order to explain that he was leaving and that he didn't return Phantasma's affections but he had to leave before finishing it. Now this ghoul is misinterpreting things again.

_"Oh man, she thinks that I wanted to stay with her...I need to correct this now!.._."Danny thought as he struggled until he wriggled out of Phanty's arms.

Danny grabbed Phanty's arms as he tried to explain his actions.

"Phanty listen to me...you don't understand, I wasn't-

Danny didn't get a chance to finish as the love-struck ghoul yanked him forward and pulled him in to another, one sided kiss.

Phanty even began moaning, which were loud enough to drown out Danny's muffled protests. This time, neither had noticed the yellow glow surrounding the two of them, as both were more focused on the kiss, but for different reasons.

**_MUAH!~_**

Once parted, Phanty cackled loudly again while Danny was too busy trying to regain his breath due to how long she had kissed him this time.

"Will you please stop doing that?!...'Danny shouted as he rubbed his mouth, however the ghostly girl started giggling again.

Frankly, Danny was getting annoyed.

"What the heck is so funny?!...'Danny shouted.

"I just find it precious that you can still get so shy, especially after the big kiss you gave me..."Phanty giggled.

Danny realized that she is referring to when they crashed into each other and his entire face became bright red.

Phanty giggled even more.

"You're blushing now.."She playfully pointed out.

Danny was flustered as he tried to regain his voice and reasoning right now.

"That...that wasn't...Phanty, listen, that was just an accid-

Before he could finish, the ghoul kissed him again, but this time only managed to get his right cheek, due to him moving fast enough this time.

Phanty didn't notice his avoidance, as she just kept cackling.

"I think the thing I missed the most was the kissing...it gets better each time..."Phanty laughed even louder as her face was still blushing.

"Phantasma! Please, I-" Danny couldn't finish as she lip-locked him again, and again before he could pull himself off of her. Every time he tried to explain, Phanty would attack with '_her love_' as she would put it.

**_MUAH!~_**

**_**_MUAH!~_**_**

"Please, st-..."He could barely get that much out as she kept lip locking, but Phanty was with that yellow glow again.

_"What is-_

"Come on, sweetie..I'm not done showing my boyfriend how much I missed him..." Phanty said with a heart struck look as she held his face in her hands.

**_"Boyfriend?!_**..." Danny panicked.

"We practically just met!..."Danny shouted and Phanty paused, before she giggled even more, which frankly was worrying Danny now.

"Maybe, but there is no denying we have something between us..."Phanty purred.

Before Danny could try and explain for the hundredth time that he is **_NOT_** her boyfriend, that there is _nothing_ between them and that he is doesn't like her that way, Phanty tried to kiss him again but he just narrowly managed to avoid it this time.

_"Okay...She clearly is in no mood to listen..I need to get away from her..._"Danny thought as he soon took to the skies before Phanty could steal another kiss from him.

Phanty saw him flying away and giggled.

"Oh, you wanna play Hide and Shriek again, huh? Well, why didn't you just say so? The winner gets to **_kiss_** the loser!..."Phanty shouted and noticed that Danny flew even faster at that.

Phanty just cackled as she soon took to the skies to go chase her man.

* * *

"_Darn it! I can't believe that she followed me here!..." _Danny thought as he kept flying as fast as he could.

He just had to get away from Phantasma before she gets her hands on him again or if someone sees them together.

Though it was easier said than done since Phantasma is undetectable due to her necklace and she apparently can sense him, which only made his problem even more complicated.

Danny soon found what he was looking for, an abandoned storage area, which was pitch black dark inside.

"Perfect..."Danny said as he fazed in, just in time to hear Phanty calling for him.

"I'm gonna find you my haunting hunk and when I do, we're going to have a dark and spooky time together, just like my love for you..."Phanty's voice said.

Danny freaked when he heard that as he looked around, keeping his guard up.

_"Just remain perfectly quiet, and she'll never find me_..."Danny thought.

No sooner than that, Phanty fazed and was now in front of him.

**_"FOUND YOU!.._**."Phanty shouted as Danny yelped.

"Now how about that kiss, lover boy..."Phanty giggled as she managed to steal one from the ghost boy before he could react.

**_MUAH!~_**

_**"AH!..."**_Danny yelped as he fazed out of the building and Phanty giggled.

"He's just so cute.."Phanty giggled as she flew after him and Danny flew as fast as he possibly could to get away from the love struck ghoul.

* * *

_With Danny_

The distressed ghost boy kept flying to stay out of Phanty's reach.

_"This is getting ridiculous..._" Danny thought, "_If she catches me...wait..."_

Danny looked at his watch. He only had about an hour left for curfew. If he doesn't find a way to get Phanty under control, his parents could find out everything.

_"Oh man, what am I going to do?.._"Danny thought, liking this situation less and less.

To his dismay, he felt a pair of cold hands covering his eyes and he gulped.

_"Please don't be her...please don't be her.._."Danny thought.

"Guess, who? I'll give you a hint...she's sweet, adorable and has a little surprise for you if you get it right..."The voice said.

Danny managed to wriggle out and turned to her.

"Phantasma!..."Danny said in a panic and the banshee cackled again.

"Correct! you win a kiss!..."Phanty said as she puckered up and leaned in, only for Danny to dodge it by a hair.

Phanty noticed this but instead of offended, just giggled even louder.

She must think that he is playing hard to get now.

_"This is getting nuts!__ What the heck am I going to do to get her off of my back!..."_Danny thought.

He was momentarily relieved when Phanty stopped trying to kiss him, but it's only because she had something to say to him.

"So, my cute lil' spook...how a nice stroll through the cemetery?..." Phanty said to startle him. "We can find a nice place to have a picnic among the tombstones..."Phanty said as she suddenly produced a basket out of thin air.

Memories of her cooking almost literally came back to haunt him and he tried hard not to gag at whatever horror the ghostly girl made for them to eat.

"Uh, I think the goths like to hang out there..." Danny pointed out.

He didn't want to risk getting kissed by her or be forced to eat her horrible cooking again.

"I don't mind them. Not as long as _you're_ around..." Phanty purred.

Danny shook his head.

_"It's official... I think I rather be dealing with **Vlad** right now._.."He thought, before he sent her a sheepish smile, trying to dissuade her.

"Do you really want to?..." Danny asked, hoping to at least be somewhere nobody will see them.

"I mean, public affection is kind of looked down on..."He said, hoping she would give this up.

"_Hmm._.. good point..." Phantasma responded.

"We can go somewhere more_ private!_..." She said with an eye twitch and almost scary smile.

That's when Danny noticed something odd.

The glow was back, and Phanty's eye twitched even more.

_"That's... weird._.."Danny thought, actually wondering what is wrong with her.

"You okay?..."He asked.

Thankfully, the twitching and the glowing stopped, but Phanty just sent him that creepy, lovesick look again.

_"Aww!_ You're worried for me?! Don't worry, I'm fine..my spooky sweetheart!.." She wrapped her arms around him.

Her grip was strong, too strong. Much stronger than earlier.

_"What... what the heck?..._"Danny thought.

He found it was surprisingly hard to break free despite her lankier arms.

Eventually, with enough strength, he broke out.

Danny groaned as he just kept flying and Phanty went after him, making it clear that this little _**"date"**_ is no where near over.

Not even close.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**A Spectral Romance**_

* * *

**A/N(1):** Yay! THREE chapters in one day! :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer. You both rule :)

* * *

**A/N(3):** Remember that if you have any ideas or suggestions for our favorite ghostly lovebirds, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Thank you :)

* * *

**A/N(4):** Phanty's line about her feelings being dark and spooky and the following scene is inspired by an episode of the Fairly Odd Parent's called _"Light's Out"._

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**BeConFuzzled Writer:** You were right about one thing, it has gotten louder. LOL!

**Krusher** and** Wiseguy2415:** We will see what happens but no spoilers.

**Invader Johnny: **You are right, he did jinx himself. LOL!

**sguimba: **Thank you :)

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**


	19. A Spectral Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 19: A Spectral Romance_**

_Previously_

_"Aww! You're worried for me?! Don't worry, I'm fine..my spooky sweetheart!.." She wrapped her arms around him._

_Her grip was strong, too strong. Much stronger than earlier._

_"What... what the heck?..."Danny thought._

_He found it was surprisingly hard to break free despite her lankier arms._

_Eventually, with enough strength, he broke out._

_Danny groaned as he just kept flying and Phanty went after him, making it clear that this little __**"date"**__ is no where near over._

_Not even close._

* * *

"Do you see him yet?..."Sam asked Tucker.

"No, he's not here..."Tucker said.

"Okay...It's been half an hour and Danny hasn't shown up..."Sam said.

"Yeah...I even think our curfew is in less than 40 minutes..."Tucker said.

"I'm going to try and call him again..."Sam said as she pulled out her cell phone to call him.

No answer.

They were starting to get worried.

"Okay, now we can worry..."Sam said.

"Do you think he's in a ghost fight?...'Tucker said.

"We're going to have to assume so...come on Tucker, let's go see if we can find him..."Sam said as she got up.

Tucker didn't need to be told twice.

When Danny is this late and doesn't answer his cell phone more than once, they knew that it is due to ghost trouble.

* * *

_With Danny_

While it is true that Danny is dealing with a ghost and his situation is troubling, this is not the typical ghost trouble that he is used to.

"Come on, my haunting hunk...quit teasing..."Phanty shouted as she was several yards behind him and catching up.

Danny was well passed annoyed right now.

**_"I AM NOT TEASING!_**..."Danny shouted and the ghoul just cackled.

Danny groaned, feeling more stressed by this whole thing.

"I _so_ wish that I could just fight her and use the thermos. Unfortunately, she's not evil, just a pain..."Danny muttered as he tried to find another way to shake his not-so secret admirer.

_"Think Fenton...Think..."_ Danny thought. ..._"The warehouse didn't work and anyplace deserted she just appears..."_

Then a thought came to him. A thought that was brilliant, but he was unaware of how so.

_"Wait..if she will appear in all these **spooky** places, then a **non-spooky** hiding spot is what I need... I hope..._"Danny thought as he flew into a store that was called Princess Flower.

_"Perfect..._." he thought and turned invisible.

One cue, Phanty arrived soon, following him inside.

Danny had hid behind a ficus plant and looked back. He noticed that Phanty had hesitated and even looked troubled.

_"Huh?.._.:Danny thought as he saw a disgusted look on her face as she looked around.

"_Fresh_ flowers...**_EW!_**..."Phanty said in disgust as she quickly flew as fast as she could out of the shop.

Danny blinked when he saw her reaction and started to think.

_"Hmm.._.she seems to hate fresh flowers...but likes _dead_ ones, not to mention all of that other creepy stuff.._.Hmm._..I wonder..."Danny thought as he decided to risk it.

He flew out and Phanty saw him and had hearts in her eyes again.

"There you are..."Phanty said in a loving way.

Danny however held his hands up and spoke quickly.

"Wait, Phantasma...before you do anything, I need to ask you something important..."Danny said, getting her attention.

"What is it, cutie?..."Phanty asked, actually being sane enough to listen for once.

"I...uh...couldn't help but notice that you didn't seem to like those flowers in the shop..."Danny said and Phanty frowned.

"What ghoul would?...'Phanty said, confirming her disgust with it.

Danny smirked, getting an idea.

"I see..so, uh...on a totally unrelated note, I wanted to know uh...how do you feel about...bright, primary, cheerful colors and fresh, sweet stuff?...'Danny asked.

Phanty had the same reaction.

"Gross...why do you ask?..."Phanty asked.

"Uh, no reason..."Danny said, happy that part one of his plan has been accomplished..

Now all that is left is figuring out part two, and fast. Since Phanty is smiling in _that_ way again.

"Aww, you trying to get to know me and what I like better?..."Phanty giggled.

Danny gulped, realizing that he is in an unsafe place now.

He said nothing as he went to the skies again, as Phanty giggled even louder.

"So shy, it's too cute...'Phanty laughed as she went after him, but Danny was flying faster.

_"Come on...I have to find some place to hide..some place that she wouldn't dare step foot in..._'Danny thought as he kept looking for a hiding spot.

Danny looked around Amity Park for his destination. The perfect hiding spot. Every now and then, Danny would scan for Phanty, the banshee was not far behind.

He smiled when he eventually saw what he was looking for.

The Share Bear factory. A place that has all things bright, colorful, and occasionally frilly.

"Bingo.."He said in a pleased way.

"Oh, Danny!..." Phanty said in a sing-song, "Come out, come out where ever you are..you irresistible spirit..."Phanty said playfully.

Danny phased into the factory and hid among the bears. It didn't matter which ones, any would do. He hid among the frilliest bears with the brightest colors when Phantasma appeared. She had a love struck face on her as she followed the force that compelled her towards Danny.

She looked around and her lovey-dovey-ness turned to _disgust._

"Yeck!..." she exclaimed. "What is this place?!..."Phanty said, really disturbed right now.

_"Yes!..._"Danny thought, pleased that his strategy is working.

Phanty looked around, really creep out.

So creeped out that she actually flew out when she accidentally turned one of the bears one, which started singing a very childish, sugary tune.

It apparently _spooked_ **_her._**

"I can't believe that worked!..." Danny exclaimed before he covered his mouth and hid again.

_"OK, Fenton now think. How do I hide from her? She's a ghost who can't be sensed, and she can find me anywhere...at least she hates this stuff but I can't stay in this place forever...can I?._.."Danny thought.

Unfortunately, he had touched one of the bears, which started to sing that annoying, childish tune that even he found irritating.

_"Okay...that's out.._.'Danny thought with a sigh.

Danny thought and thought till his brain could no longer think. After some silence, Danny came to a harsh conclusion.

"I have to set things straight..." he said to no one, "If I don't, then this is only going to get worse and all I'll get is an even bigger problem and probably an even worse high school life...and that's saying something..."Danny groaned.

He then flew out of the factory. He had to set the record straight with Phanty, sooner rather than later.

* * *

Danny was now looking for Phanty but he didn't see her.

_"The one time that I am actually looking for her, she's not around..._'Danny sighed at the painful irony.

Danny had to talk to her, but not in public. And definitely not in front of Sam and Tucker. He had to go where no one hangs out in the night. Somewhere people wouldn't want to be, especially this late at night.

A courthouse?

No, he doesn't want to be caught there or worse accidentally cause any damage. Then he remembered something. Something that helped.

_"Oh, crud..."_Danny thought as he flew to the one place that he is bound to find a spooky girl like Phantasma.

* * *

_At the Cemetery_

Danny currently in the Amity Park cemetery waiting for Phanty. He wished he knew of another place, but this would work perfectly.

He looked at his clock and realized he needs to be home for curfew in less than 40 minutes.

"Come on where is she?" Danny said in frustration.

He was so impatient that he even started pacing, which was a bad idea as he ended up tripping as a result due to a slippery rock.

He was now on the ground and he groaned, as a lot of leaves and junk was now on his hands.

"Oh, gross...'Danny complained as he tried to get his junk off of him.

From behind him, a pair of ghostly hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who..."A flirtatious voice said.

"Phantasma..." Danny groaned.

The banshee giggled which turned into a cackle.

"I told you, call me Phanty..." she said with a sultry tone. "I prefer it."

_"Oh man._.."Danny thought nervously.

Danny held his hands out in defense and noticed that somehow a dead flower was stuck to one of them.

"What the...how did that get there?...'Danny exclaimed while Phanty took it along with a big whiff, before she looked around their surroundings and smiled.

She then sent Danny a look that made him very, _very, **very**_ nervous now.

_"Oh man, she has that look in her eye again_..."Danny thought in dread.

"Oh, my haunting hunk...you're so romantic..."Phanty said in a loving way as Danny's eyes widen in dread.

He now realized that by coming to where she wanted to go, Phanty saw this as _romantic._

"Wait...no..you don't understand...I just came here to talk is all..."Danny said, while Phanty just sent him a sultry look, that made him even more nervous.

Phanty was then acting a little twitchy with a yellow glow. He had to ask about it, but politely. He didn't want to make her upset.

"You look...different..." Danny said...uh...new hairstyle?..."He said, hoping to lighten the mood.

Phanty cackled with glee.

"I took the time to comb it differently. You are such a good boyfriend for noticing. You deserve a treat..." Phanty purred that last part.

Danny paled when he saw Phanty pull something from her dress pocket.

A tube of lipstick.

A tube of _black_ lipstick.

"_Oh no._.."Danny actually froze for a moment.

Phanty took her time applying the lipstick while Danny was frozen. She sent him sultry looks as she did so. She was clearly _teasing_ him. Phanty finished with a popping sound that unfroze Danny.

"Looks like we are all alone, my haunting hunk...it is dark, quiet and there is no one around to hear our love..."Phanty said as she had that look on her face again.

_"Not good..._'Danny thought as he started to fly away as Phanty rushed to embrace him.

"Still playing hard to get? I _love_ a man who brings a challenge..." Phanty giggled as she disappeared.

Danny flew as fast he can, but he bumped into the ghost. Upon impact, Phanty had her beloved in a hug with a vice grip.

"Hey, I-**_ACK!_**...'Danny didn't get to finish as Phanty was just too strong with her hug right now.

Danny was strong, but he had been flying and avoiding her all night, he was tired. Phanty then tried to lip-lock him again, but he dodged and was being smothered by the growing number of kiss marks on his cheeks and the rest of his face.

_"Why is this not as fun as guys make it out to be?._.."Danny thought in dread as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

He tried to escape but Phanty had lunged at him and the two were now on the ground.

"**_PHANTASMA!..."_**

**_"DANNY!..."_**

Suddenly that glow from earlier was back and Danny soon found himself lying on his back, with the lovesick ghost girl now on top of him.

_**"Ah!.**_.."Danny said as he was now within the lovesick ghoul's grasp.

"Come to momma, ya big lug..."Phanty purred and Danny gulped.

Phanty then puckered her lips, making it completely obvious what she intends to do, Danny's eyes widened and he struggled more.

She leaned in, opened her mouth and in no time, closed the gap between them. Danny makes muffled sounds of rejection, but Phanty is too busy humming with excitement at kissing him to notice.

**_MUAH!~_**

Once parted, Danny tried to beg her to stop, but she was cackling too much, no doubt from pleasure.

**_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**_ I love this...its so perfect...the two of us, on the cold ground of a cemetery, late at night, with no light but the moon above as we embrace in our love...it's so romantic..."_Phanty swoon

_"Her romantic dreams are becoming my nightmares._.."Danny thought in misery.

Phanty planted her lips onto him again. It started out chaste, but soon the yellow glow was back, and Danny found Phanty to be needier.

He phased out of instinct and looked at her. He wasn't sure what was going on as the glow faded.

"Phantasma, are you OK?..." He asked with concern.

This ghost wasn't evil, and he couldn't help but think maybe something else was happening.

"I'm fine, you haunting hunk..."Phanty said before she fluffed her hair a bit and posed seductively on the floor, giving him bedroom eyes.

"Now come back to me..."Phanty said as she even wiggled her finger in a way to make him come to her.

Danny did not like that look and tried to leave. But Phanty floated into his path of flight effortlessly.

"Scared?..." She asked teasingly.

That was an understatement. He had no clue what to do. Phanty changed her posture and pinned him to the ground.

"I won't bite..." she said.

"Why do I have trouble believing that?..."He muttered as he tried to phase out from Phanty's pin, but the yellow was now interfering with his powers.

"What's going on?..." Danny asked in a slight panic. "I can't go intangible. What's is this?..."Danny demanded, only to look into Phanty's eyes and get scared.

"The power of love..." Phanty stated with hearts in her eyes.

She leaned down and kissed him again.

**_"_****_Mmmmmm…."_**Phanty purred as she continued kissing her beloved against his will.

And judging from the way she was doing it, and how hard she is holding on him, that she doesn't plan on stopping any time soon.

_"I should have just hid in the Share Bear factory!._.."Danny thought as the ghostly girl continued to smooch him against his will.

At least until a familiar blue mist escaped his mouth and no sooner is a certain someone fired at them, startling the two ghosts.

"What the-..."Phanty exclaimed, being startled enough to stop kissing Danny.

Dnany was too startled by the blast to try and escape her.

"What was that?...'Danny said as he looked up to see who sent it.

**_"YOU?!._**.."Danny shouted as he realized that his night has just gotten _a lot_ worse now.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Dangerous Encounters **_

* * *

**A/N(1):** Yay! ANOTHER CHAPTER! :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConfuzzled Writer. You both rule :)

* * *

**A/N(3):** Remember that if you have any ideas or suggestions for our favorite ghostly lovebirds, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Thank you :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Coal Burns:**Thank you. We shall see what that yellow glow _really_ is later in the story but for now, no spoilers.

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again. LOL!

**Mazamba: **I see...

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**


	20. Dangerous Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 20: _**_**Dangerous Encounters **_

_Previously_

_"I should have just hid in the Share Bear factory!..."Danny thought as the ghostly girl continued to smooch him against his will._

_At least until a familiar blue mist escaped his mouth and no sooner is a certain someone fired at them, startling the two ghosts._

_"What the-..."Phanty exclaimed, being startled enough to stop kissing Danny._

_Danny was too startled by the blast to try and escape her._

_"What was that?...'Danny said as he looked up to see who sent it._

_**"YOU?!.**__.."Danny shouted as he realized that his night has just gotten a lot worse now._

* * *

Danny looked above and dread when he saw who it was that attacked them.

_**"SKULKER! **_What are you doing here?!..."Danny shouted to his enemy, while Phanty even let him go out of confusion and worry.

"As I said, the hunt never rests.."Skulker said as he fired another blast in their direction.

Danny reacted in instinct. He pulled himself and Phantasma out of the range of the blast, just before it hit them. He let Phantasma go and then flew into the air to face his foe.

"Geez, Skulker...don't you ever take a night off?..."Danny shouted at him as he prepared for like,what, their trillionth battle so far.

"Oh, please...as if I would stop the hunt just because you are _canoodling_ with some girl!..."Skulker mocked, before he laughed.

"And a little **_too_** much, it seems!...'Skulker laughed as he produced a mirror to show the boy.

"Oh man!..."The ghost boy exclaimed as he saw what Skulker is laughing at.

Danny eyes widened as he touched his face and groaned as Phanty's black lipstick was still on him, while Skulker pointed and laughed even more.

"I can't believe that you didn't notice!..."The manic hunter mocked.

Despite the obvious danger he was in, Danny still blushed in embarrassment.

_"I think I found the one moment more embarrassing than when my pants fell down in front of Paulina._..'Danny thought as he tried to rub the kisses off of him with his handkerchief.

Unfortunately for him, Skulker used this moment of distraction long enough as he pulled something out and zapped Danny with it, causing him to scream.

_**"AH!.**_..'Danny shouted as he soon changed back into human, as Skulker laughed menacingly.

Depowered, Danny is falling from the air.

He grabs onto a flagpole.

"Wow..." He smiled in relief before remembering what happened last time.

"Wait... this flagpole thing doesn't really-" It started breaking.

This is so not good.

* * *

_With Phantasma_

The young ghoul had regained her senses and was now searching for Danny and that metal jerk who ruined their date.

"Oh my, where is he?...'Phanty said in concern.

**_"AH!_**..."She heard.

It was a scream, and not the fun kind of screams either and they were also familiar too.

It's Danny.

After flying into view, she looked up and gasped in horror when she saw that Danny was in his human form and now hanging from a flag pole...that is starting to break.

"Oh no! Yikes!..." She shouted in horror as she started flying even faster.

* * *

_Back with Danny_

Danny was holding onto the flagpole for dear life and noticed that it was starting to break.

"Oh no!..."He said as it finally snapped.

**_"AHHH!._**.."Danny shouted as he began to fall again, until-

"I got you, Danny!..."Was shouted.

Danny soon realized that he was no longer falling, he looked up and saw that it was Phanty, who was grabbing his wrist.

**_"Phantasma?!_**..." He asked.

"I got you!..." She said.

However, she was losing her grip.

"Oh no..."She said

_"What? What is it?!..."_Danny said, not liking tha_t "oh no"_ from her.

"I'm not used to pulling someone up!..." She shouted. "I'm gonna descend so that you don't get hurt!.."She said.

Phanty tried to fly as close as she could, just above a bunch of garbage bags so that the fall wouldn't be so bad. She lost her grip but thankfully Danny landed safely, relatively, onto the pile of garbage bags.

"Well... at least it isn't concrete..." He expressed relief.

Unfortunately, he soon found himself trapped in a net and saw that it was Skulker.

"I see that the Plasmius Maximus did the trick..."Skulker said mockingly.

"How did you even get that? It belongs to Vlad...'Danny demanded.

"Let's just say I...uh...borrowed it from my employer and even though it currently only has enough power for 10 minutes, that is _9_ more than I need..."Skulker said as his wrist laser pointed at Danny

_"Okay, this has just gotten worse.._.'Danny thought in dread.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick so your _girlfriend_ won't have to see you suffer for long..."Skulker mocked.

"She is **_not_** my girlfriend!...'Danny said, despite the predicament that he is in but he was ignored.

"At last, the hunt is over, Ghost Child...'Skulker said in a dark tone as he aimed the laser at Danny's forehead.

Despite himself, Danny gulped.

_"Oh man, now what do I do?._..'Danny thought, as he tried to think of a way to save himself.

**_"GET AWAY FROM HIM!._.**."Was shouted.

Both Danny and Skulker turned around and saw a fuming Phantasma there.

Danny was surprised that she was still here.

"_What is she doing?._..'Danny thought.

Skulker looked annoyed by the interruption.

However, he chose to ignore her.

"Your pelt is mine!..."The hunter shouted as rose his wrist laser at Danny.

That was his mistake, as Phanty then flew at him at top speed, tackling into him, knocking off his feet.

"What?!..." Skulker shouted. "**_GET OFF ME!_**..."Skulker shouted as he shoved her off.

It was then that he got a good look at her face and paused.

_"Strange...this girl seems familiar...no matter, she will pay for getting in my way..."_

"I said get away from him..." Phantasma shrieks, getting Skulker annoyed now.

"This hunt has nothing to do with you, child..." Skulker shouted.

"It does now, now get away from Danny before I make you!...'Phanty shouted, her eyes glowing green.

Skulker would have attacked her, but stopped since he couldn't help but get the feeling that he should know her.

"You look strangely familiar, have we met?.."The hunter ghost asked.

Phantasma shakes her head

"You are probably thinking of my father.."Phanty said and Skulker looked curious.

"Who is your father?...'Skulker demanded.

However, before he could get his answer, Danny noticed that the ten minutes have passed and changed back.

"Finally..."He whispered.

He took advantage of Skulker being distracted and used his ghost ice to freeze the net, thus breaking free.

Hearing the sound of his net breaking, Skulker turned around in shock.

"Oh no, you don't!..."Skulker shouted.

However, Phanty suddenly teleported in front of him, looking absolutely furious, if her glowing green eyes were any indication.

**_"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BIG BULLY!._**.."Phanty shrieked again.

"I have had it with your interference, ghost girl! Prepare to share his fate!...'Skulker said as he aimed his blaster at her.

He aimed his blaster, but Phanty flew around to avoid his blasts. She kept flying circles, avoiding his blasts.

Despite her anger, she cackled in a mocking sort of way.

"**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** Can't hit me!..." She mocked.

"We will see about that!..."Skulker shouted as he sent more blasts to her.

To his surprise, Phanty suddenly glowed yellow again and that got his attention, especially since her necklace was now glowing too.

_"What is she-_

**_"MY TURN!_**...'Phanty shouted as she sent an ecto blast in his direction, which was bigger and stronger than most ecto blast and it hit Skulker square on.

"**_AHHH!._**..'Skulker said as he was blasted and hit the wall.

Once he came up, he noticed that one of his devices was broken and he gulped when he saw which.

"Oh no! Plasmius isn't going to like this..."He muttered under his breath over the now ruined Plasmius Maximus.

He was then made and turned to Phantasma, who was looking at him in a smug sort of way.

"You have made a big mistake!..."Skulker shouted at her.

"Funny, I was just about to tell you the same thing...'Phanty mocked, aggravating the hunter even more.

"That is enough ,you little brat! When I get my hands on you, I-

He never got a chance to finish whatever threat he was going to make, since Skulker was too busy fighting Phanty, he failed to keep his eyes on Danny, who had used this opportunity to pull out his thermos and was now sucking the demented hunter inside.

**_"WHAT?! NO!_**..."Skulker shouted as he was being sucked in.

**_"YES!._**.."Danny shouted as he trapped his foe.

**_"I'LL HANG BOTH OF YOUR PELTS FOOOOR THHHHIIIIIISSSSSS!._**.."Was that last thing that he said before he was sucked inside.

It was over, Skulker was captured.

They won!

* * *

Once Skulker was safely inside the thermos, Danny turned to Phanty, amazed.

She actually saved his life just now.

"Uh...Wow...Phantasma..I-

Danny didn't even get a chance to finish whatever he was going to say, as the ghoul shrieked and soon ran to him, she was now hugging him again.

"Oh, Danny...Are you okay? That big bully didn't hurt you, did he?..."Phatasma asked, actually concern.

Danny was momentarily taken back by how worried she actually seemed. He shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine...no damage...I've been thought way worse, believe me..."Danny said as he tried to stop her examination.

"Good...I would hate to see this cute face get hurt..."Phanty said sweetly to him.

Danny blushed at that comment once more.

"Who was that jerk, anyway?..."Phanty asked.

"That's Skulker, the so called greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone, he has been hunting me for months but as you can see, he's failed...'Danny said.

"Well, if he's smart, he'll give up..."Phanty said, sounding protective.

Danny was stunned by how much she seems to care. It was then that it just dawned on him, that this ghost girl probably just saved his life.

Even if she freaks him out and wants to date him, he didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Anyway...Phantasma...I..uh...Thank you...you know, for saving me..you were really brave back there...'Danny said, in genuine gratitude.

Despite how unpredictable she is, Phanty sent him a smile, blushing at that praise.

"Aw, it was nothin', now come here ya big lug..."Phanty said as she hugged the ghostly boy again.

Danny, for once, didn't dodge. He hugged her back. He figured that he at least owed her _some_ sign of gratitude.

However, he then recalled that he had something rather urgent he had to tell her and right now, she at least wasn't kissing him, so he can get a word in edgewise now.

"Uh..Phantasma..look, I know that you like me but we really need to talk..it's just-

However, Phantasma then yawned a bit, feeling and looking very exhausted.

"Are you alright?...'He asked, concern.

"I...I don't know...I feel a little...sleepy..."She yawned again, looking like she was about to drop at any second.

She then leaned forward, about to fall but Danny caught her.

"Phantasma?...'Danny questioned, as the ghostly girl was now out like a light.

He was confused.

_"Hmm._..I guess that fight took more out of her than I thought..."He muttered as he looked at the sleeping ghoul in his arms.

As overbearing, creepy and obsessive as she can be, she is not evil and he can't just leave her like this.

She just saved his life...

"On one hand, I value as much distance between us as possible..." He groaned. "On the other hand... she did save me...I guess that the least I could do is take her home... She said she goes to a school or something in those woods..."Danny muttered.

He then carried the slumbering specter bridal style as he decided to take her to her home.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Separation Anxiety**_

* * *

**A/N(1):** Special thanks to NeoMark and 61394. You both rule :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Remember that if you have any ideas or suggestions for our favorite ghostly lovebirds, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Thank you :)

* * *

**A/N(3):** Let's give it up for Frost Hunter, who just 4 reviews in a row! Thanks, man! :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**61394: **:)

**Wiseguy2415: **Nope, it was Skulker.

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Frost Hunter: **As I said, we will find out more as the story continues, no spoilers.

**Phantom Fan 21: **It was Skulker. Also, I hope that this chapter was just as enjoyable as the last ones.

**Krusher: **Hmm...I dunno...seems a little too harsh.

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**


	21. Separation Anxiety

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

**_Chapter 21: _**_**Separation Anxiety**_

_Previously_

_"On one hand, I value as much distance between us as possible..." He groaned. "On the other hand... she did save me...I guess that the least I could do is take her home... She said she goes to a school or something in those woods..."Danny muttered._

_He then carried the slumbering specter bridal style as he decided to take her to her home._

* * *

The students of Grimwood were having a crises.

"Hurry, ghouls...we need five pounds of spider webs, an entire glass of man eating plan saliva and a whole other bunch of stuff if we want to get Phanty back..."Sibella ordered as the ghouls scattered around the school to get the ingredients needed to re-create the spell and get their friend back.

"We got to hurry before Ms. Grimwood notices..."Elsa said as she kept looking.

However, Winnie suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it, Winnie?..."Tannis asked upon noticing.

"That smell...it's Phanty...I can smell her..."Winnie said.

"Really?..."The ghouls all exclaimed.

"It's her spectral scent no doubt..."Winnie said.

"Where is she?...'Sibella asked in a hopeful tone.

Winnie sniffed again and again.

"She's close..and she's getting closer...and..."Winnie sniffed even more as she picked up a new scent.

"She's not alone..."The little werewolf said to her friends.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Danny had used all of his speed to return to the forest while carrying Phanty in the air. He flew as fast as possible but also at a safe speed as to not harm the ghost girl.

She did save his life, after all.

"I just got to get her to her school and get back before mom and dad kill be for breaking curfew again..."Danny thought as he kept flying.

Upon arriving at he swamp, Danny searches high and low, but he couldn't find the Grimwood school.

"Come on...it has to be here someplace..."Danny muttered in frustration.

He eventually found what looked to be a school and smiled.

"Bingo..."Danny said as he landed by the gates, gently placing Phanty down, as to not hurt or disturb her.

"I hope she's ok..." Danny said with concern as he looked to the school.

"Such a weird place for a school..'He couldn't help but comment.

Danny looked to the banshee one last time before he flew off. However, Danny didn't notice but he had placed Phanty in front of the Calloway Academy and he had flown away so fast, that he did not notice the Grimwood girls that had just arrived as he left.

"Was that Danny Phantom?...'Elsa pointed out the obvious.

"He must have been the one to bring Phanty back for us...'Tannis said.

"Phanty..."Sibella said as she and the other ghouls gathered around their friend, who was beginning to stir awake.

"Huh, what?..."Phanty said in a groggy way.

"Phanty? What happened?..."Sibella asked.

**_"AHHOOOO!_** Are you alright?..."Winnie asked.

"Why did Danny bring you back while you were sleeping?..."Tannis asked.

Hearing Danny's name is what woke Phanty up.

"Danny? Where is he?..."Phanty said as she looked around but didn't see her beloved anywhere.

"He had just left, he is the one who brought you over here to Calloway, he must have confused our schools or something.."Sibella said.

"Oh my, I got to see him.."Phanty said as she was about to fly, only for Sibella to block her path.

"Not so fast, ghoulfriend...it is very late...First, tell us everything that has happened with Danny Phantom.."Sibella said and the other ghouls nodded.

However, before Phanty could, this happened.

Girls..." A scolding voice caught their attention.

The ghouls all turned around in dread when they saw the source of it.

**_"MS. GRIMWOOD?!._**.."The ghoul's all exclaimed.

The witch headmistress of the school was not smiling like she usually does, in fact, she looked very crossed with that. The ghoul's knew that is a bad sign.

"Care to explain why **_MY_** spellbook is in your room? And what's this about that Danny Phantom boy?...'The angry looking headmistress demanded.

The ghouls all gulped, knowing that they are in trouble now.

* * *

_Later_

The ghouls were in a room filled with bright colors, dozens of soft and fuzzy stuffed animals, images of unicorns and rainbows decorating it, along with fresh fruit and flowers. It also had a music box, which played a pop song that had lyrics that would make their eyes pop out of shock.

After being caught, Ms. Grimwood sent them to the detention room, to make sure they understood how much trouble they were in.

**_"AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!._**.."Phanty wailed as she covered her ears.

I can't take it anymore!..." Winnie screamed, she forgot to howl out of pain.

**_"LET US OUT!_**..."Elsa shouted as she was practically in a fetal position in the corner as Tanis kept wrapping and unwrapping herself.

"I don't like it in here!..."Tannis cried loudly.

"Miss Grimwood, this is cruel and unusual punishment! How long do have we bat to be in this place?..." Sibella questioned.

The door opened to reveal Ms. Grimwood, wearing earmuffs, who walked over to the phonograph. She took the needle off and turned to the girl, who were collecting themselves.

"There we go..." Ms Grimwood said.

She then turned to her students.

"Five minutes here aught to teach you all a lesson about going through my collection and leaving school grounds without permission...'The witch said sternly.

"Yes, Ms. Grimwood..."The girls all said obediently.

"Good, now on to other matters, concerning this Danny Phantom..."Ms. Grimwood started as she turned to Phanty.

"Phantasma... I'm very disappointed with you. Not only did you break curfew and left school without permission, but you girls stole one of my books!..."Ms. Grimwood said in a crossed tone.

"But...Ms. Grim-

"No buts, Phantasma... until I speak with your father, you are forbidden from leaving the school grounds... The only way you'll get out is with me, and that's only if I need to get groceries. Meaning you can't even leave town...**_"_**The witch said and Phanty gasped in horror.

**_"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!_**..."Phanty shouted and Ms. Grimwood looked appalled.

Phanty then shook her teacher by the shoulders.

"How the heck am I suppose to see Danny again if I can't go visit him?!..."Phanty shouted and Ms. Grimwood didn't look amuse.

"Phantasma! I understand that you are a teenager and are smitten with the boy but that is no excuse for breaking the rules and talking back to me..."Ms. Grimwood said harshly.

The girls have never spoken back to her like this and frankly, it is unacceptable.

"Young lady, my punishment stands, now go to your room..I do believe you had more than enough excitement tonight...'Ms. Grimwood ordered.

Phanty looked like she was going to cry but she can't disobey Ms. Grimwood. She is in enough trouble as it is.

"Not fair..."She muttered in defeat and sadness.

The sad ghoul soon floated to her room, dejected as her headmistress followed her.

Unknown to all of them, a certain witch of the web had seen the entire thing with her venus spy traps.

The evil spider witch was laughing hard, while her minion watch.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The legendary Phantom's only child is in love and not just with anyone...with a ghostly hybrid!.."Revolta laughed.

"It is most amusing, Revolta..."The Grim Creeper laughed also.

Revolta soon stopped laughing and then glared at the one eyed, potato monster.

**_"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!.._**"She snapped and her minion cowered.

"N-Nothing, Revolta..."The Grim Creeper said in a cowardly way.

Revolta ignored him as she continued to spy, with an evil grin forming on her ugly face.

"That headstrong, lovesick little ghoul and that hybrid freak...hmmm...I have plans for those two..."Revolta said sinisterly.

"What is your evil plan, Revolta?..."The Grim Creeper asked.

"For now, keep an eye on those ghouls..especially concerning that hybrid freak..."Revolta ordered.

"On it, Revolta..."The Grim Creeper said to his master.

The evil spider witch smiled wickedly as she continued to spy on these ghouls.

* * *

_Back with the ghouls_

While Phanty was moping in her room after Ms. Grimwood scolded them, her friends were outside, talking.

"Poor Phanty..."Tannis said, drooping a bit.

"This is so not fair..."Winnie said, feeling bad for her ghostly friend.

"No, it isn't..." Sibella said, before a smile came to her face.

"Why are you smiling Sibella? Do you know a way to help Phanty?..."Tannis asked.

"Actually, yes.."The vampire said, getting their attention.

"Really...what do we have to do?..."Elsa asked.

"Simple...if Phanty can't go to Danny...we will have to bring Danny here..."Sibella said surprising the other ghouls.

_**"HOOOOWW**_ do you suppose that we do that? We're not allowed to leave school grounds..."Winnie asked.

"We don't need to if we have the right spell..."Sibella said.

"But Ms. Grimwood took her spell book and she said that we can't use it..."Elsa said.

"You're right, that is a problem.."Sibella said

Suddenly, the purple vampire girl grinned mischievously as she pulled out some papers that were in her robe.

"Unless somebody wrote down the spells we need already..."Sibella giggled mischievously.

The ghouls looked up in surprised and then grabbed the papers, each jotted down with different spells.

"Sibella, you're a genius!..."Elsa complimented.

"Oh, go on..."Sibella said in a posh voice.

"Now come on...we have a lot of work to do if we are going to surprise Phanty with this tomorrow..."Sibella said.

"Why, tomorrow?..."Tannis asked.

"It's going to take time to get the right ingredients for the spell I have in mind and we can't tell Phanty, I don't want to get her hopes up in case Ms. Grimwood catches us..understand...'Sibella said.

The ghouls all nodded before they went to their dormitory, with their plan already figured out.

One thing is certain, both Phanty and Danny were in for a **_BIG_** surprise tomorrow.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Ghoulish Matchmakers**_

* * *

**A/N(1):** Special thanks to **BeConFuzzled Writer** and **NeoMark**. You guys all rule :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Remember that if you have any ideas or suggestions for our favorite ghostly lovebirds, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Thank you :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**61394** and **Invader Johnny**: Let's just say Skulker better hope that never comes to pass.

**Wiseguy2415: **Eh, you did your best.

**BeConFuzzled Writer: **Thank you :)

* * *

**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**


	22. Ghoulish Matchmakers

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 22: Ghoulish Matchmakers**_

_With Danny_

After Danny had arrived back, miraculously before curfew, to Amity Park.

Miraculously, he still had some time before curfew and Danny was glad that he didn't have to explain why he was out so late.

As he was flying home, the ghostly boy checked his phone messages and his eyes widened when he saw it.

_**"123 messages?!.**.."_ Danny said.

He hit the call back and waited for an answer.

"_Dude, where have you been?..."_ Tucker asked on the phone.

"Sorry I got caught with a ghost and then Skulker..."Danny said, feeling tired.

_"A ghost? Come on, just a ghost made you **THAT** late to the Nasty Burger made you not answer your phone till now?"._.."Tucker said, not buying it.

Skulker was deadly, but he couldn't keep Danny that busy unless he prepared in advance.

"_Should I tell him and Sam?._.."Danny sighed.

Danny didn't know whether to tell Tucker and Sam about Phanty or not. While it would help, if she ever came back( and that made Danny shudder a bit), Phanty seemed more on a need to know basis. Plus the ghost boy didn't want to hear his best friend laughing at him right now.

Still, tonight just proved that he has to be even more on his toes with that ghoul on the loose.

He groaned in exasperation.

"Find Sam and let's meet up...I'll explain everything..."Danny said to his now confused friend.

Hey, when to comes to Phantasma, he needs all the help he could get.

* * *

_A Little Later_

Danny had found his friends, who had been searching for him all night.

They asked him what happened and Danny, no longer having patience for it, just told him what has happened with Phantasma and Skulker.

The end result was this.

As predicted, Tucker is bent over, laughing as hard as he can while Danny and Sam look annoyed.

"It's not funny Tuck/Tucker..." Sam and Danny shout at the same time.

"Oh, please..a ghost chick has the hots for you...it's so ironic, of course it's funny..."Tucker laughed.

His friends were annoyed while the techno geek got his laughter under control.

"Okay...I'm good...I'm good..."He said as he calm down.

"So...what is she like?...'Tucker asked, and Sam glared at him for asking.

"Come on, she's a ghost with an actual _crush_ on Danny here...you can't blame me for being curious..come on bro, spill...'Tucker said.

Danny sighed, as he tried to describe Phanty as accurately as possible to his friends.

"Well... she's not ugly...she's actually _okay_ looking, in a spooky sort of way, I guess..."Danny reluctantly admitted... "But even if she was..I don't know...Paulina Sanchez levels of attractiveness, I would avoid her at all costs..."Danny said.

"For real...'Tucker said, surprised.

"Where is she now?..." Sam asked him.

"Sent her back home after she was knocked out. I don't know how she found me but I'm not risking it anymore..."Danny muttered.

Sam then looks to Danny in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?..."Sam asked while Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine...heck, aside from Phantasma being clingy, the only threat was Skulker and that's only because he had the Plasmius Maximus..."Danny explained.

Sam smiled upon hearing this.

"Good..." Sam said before she hit Danny on the back of the head.

**_"Ow!._**.."Danny hissed.

"Sam! What was that for?!..."He said rubbing his head

"For leading that poor girl on..." Sam said, surprising Danny.

"I may not care for the fact that she is a ghost, but Danny...you're letting her think you like her, just like Paulina did to you at the Homecoming dance..."Sam scolded.

Danny got up, looking insulted.

"Hey! I've **_tried_** to tell her but she's crazy! I can barely get a word in edgewise or something unlucky happens!..."Danny said,.

"Yeah, right...'Sam said with an eye roll.

"I'm serious! When Phantasma is around, she's either cackling my ear off, talking a mile a minute or is trying to kiss me!..."Danny said with distress.

"Oh no, a girl's kissing me...what a nightmare..."Tucker muttered, almost sounding jealous.

Sam, however, sent Danny a more serious look.

"Danny, even if she is _that_ loud, it still sounds like she's just a girl with a crush and in her mind, you're her first boyfriend..."Sam pointed out.

"Don't remind me..."Danny muttered.

"I'm serious...you gotta tell her you don't feel that way about her..."The goth girl said and Danny sighed, before nodding.

"I know that you're right Sam... but she saved my life from Skulker tonight...I don't want to hurt her..."Danny admitted.

As suffocating and overbearing as that ghoulish girl can be, she did save his life and is actually harmless.

She doesn't deserve to be hurt...

"Heartbreak always hurts..Danny, I know that you mean well but the longer this goes on, the more hurt she will be down the road...it's best to just get it over with now..."Sam advised.

Danny nodded.

"Alright..."He said.

"You said that you kinda have an idea where she lives..how about you go see her and talk to her...it won't be easy but you gotta tell her the truth...we'll even go to help..."Sam offered.

"Alright...I'll do it but not right now, it's almost curfew..."Danny said.

"Oh, man..you're right..."Tucker said as he glanced at his watch.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow and make a game plan...See ya..."Danny said as he flew off.

Sam looked at him in the sky before she sighed

"That was good advice, Sam..." Tucker said.

"Thanks...'Sam said.

"Think he'll be able to follow it..."Tucker said and Sam sighed

"I don't know Tuck...I don't know..."Sam said.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_At Casper High_

Danny was back at school, and things..were still the same.

Lancer is still strict, The A-Listers were still jerks and the cafeteria food is still gross.

__"Aw well, better get through the day...___" _Danny thought as he grabbed his books from his locker.

But before he could get to class, Dash grabbed him from behind and stuffed him into his locker.

"Ah, I missed this..." the quarterback said with a smile as he walked away.

Danny would have fazed out, but didn't have to as Sam and Tucker, who had seen the whole thing, had let him out.

"I see Dash is at it again..."Tucker muttered.

"Seriously, it's like he has nothing better to do than to harass me...'Danny muttered.

"Ignore him, Danny...anyway...any idea on how to deal with Phantasma, yet?..."Sam asked and Danny groaned.

"I know that the sooner I talk to her, the better but I still need to figure out **_EXACTLY_** what I am going to say, I can't risk her getting the wrong message again..."Danny explained.

Before his friends could ask about that, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Come on, we'll worry about that after school, right now we have another headache to overcome...'Danny sighed as he and his friends went to class...

None of them were aware that something robotic was spying on them from a distance.

Oh my...

* * *

_Elsewhere_

While Danny was busy dealing with the ups and downs of Casper High, a certain group of mischievous young ghouls were using their free period to search their school grounds for ingredients for a certain, upcoming project.

"Come on, ghouls...we only have 20 minutes before Ms. Grimwood comes back and we have to get to our next lesson..."Sibella reminded.

The girls continued to search for the items on their list.

"Phanty is going to be so surprised later today..."Tannis said happily as she and her friends continued to search.

* * *

_Later that day_

_In Amity Park_

Danny had just gotten out of detention, due a fight with Klemper resulted in him getting yet another of too many tardies.

"Finally..."Danny muttered as he finally got out of that school.

Now he can go meet his friends and actually do something that was hopefully stress-free.

"Well... another day of Dash's stupidity and Lancer clearly proving he should be blacklisted as a teacher is behind me..." Danny said to himself as he flew home. "Now to enjoy mindless television with my friends before capturing some ghosts..."Danny said.

__**"Not quite!..."**__

Someone called out to Danny before tackling him into the ground. Getting up, Danny saw who did, now hovering over him.

"Skulker?! Again?! The third time this week?!..." Danny questioned. "Don't you have any other hobbies?..."Danny asked rhetorically.

"Hunting you **_IS_** my hobby! Besides..." Skulker scowled. "I got kicked out of Technus's bowling team... and I need to vent somehow..."He muttered

"You guys have a bowling team?..." Danny questioned.

Skulker did not answer, instead he and Danny changed forms and began to fight.

"Okay, Skulker...I have plans, so the sooner I kick your but-

Danny didn't get to finish as a blast knocked him back.

"That smart mouth of you is going to cost you..." Skulker shouted.

Before Danny got up, the hunter grabbed a collar from his side and opened it. He would have used it, had not Tucker and Sam arrived with Fenton wrist blasters.

"Just to let you know..." Sam said..."We were already close by...'She explained

"We just waited for Danny to get out after Dash..." Tucker added.

Skulker growled and aimed his weapons at the two. Danny rushed up and sucker-punched him from behind.

"For a hunter, you would think not to turn your back on the person your hunting..." Danny quipped.

Skulker looked back with a smile as the ghost boy charged at him. The hunter leaned to the side and placed the collar on him.

"What the heck?..." Danny questioned before Skulker pressed a button.

A beep was heard before a surge of electricity coursed through Danny. Seconds later, Danny transformed involuntarily.

_"_**DANNY!...**___"_Tucker and Sam shouted in worry.

Danny tried to change back but he couldn't.

"This collar...It's shorting out..my powers..." Danny tried to get the device off to no avail.

"Like it?..." Skulker asked, "Since the ghost girl destroyed the Plasmius Maximus, I thought to make some upgrades. Say hello to the _Skulker Noose._ It builds up a charge that will disrupt your powers. So now...time to hunt..."Skulker said malevolently.

Tucker and Sam used the blasters, but Skulker went intangible and knocked them out.

"Guys!..."Danny shouted as he kept trying to get the collar off, but nothing.

Danny gulped as he realized that he was without his powers, without weapons and the manic hunter was approaching him with a menacing grin on his face.

"Now, where were we?...'Skulker said with a mad grin.

"Not good..."Danny muttered.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Grimwood_

While Danny was facing Skulker, Sibella, Elsa, Winnie and Tannis were up to their own work.

They were once again inside their dormitory with Matches, who was once again heating up the cauldron, as the ghouls all began to make the spell.

The small dragon knew that this is against the rules, but the girls begged him and he eventually gave in.

"Come along, ghouls...we have to get this done as soon as possible..."Sibella said.

"Quit worrying, Ms. Grimwood just left to go shopping...we have all afternoon..."Winnie said.

"Duh...here are the lizard tails, Sibella..."Elsa said.

_"Fang-tastic,_ pour them in...'Sibella said.

"Now we need a pound of shedded snake skins..."Sibella said.

"I'm on it...'Tannis said as she dumped said item into the cauldron.

"Next we need half a cup of frog slime..."Sibella said.

"Got it right here...'Winnie said as she poured it into the cauldron.

"Next is snail shells..."Sibella said as she tossed a handful of said item into the boiling, bubbling cauldron.

"And last but not least, the tooth of a swamp gator..."Sibella said.

Elsa then handed it over.

"Here it is..."Elsa said as she tossed it in.

"I got to tell you...it was quite a fight to see..."Winnie said, having helped Elsa retrieve said item.

"Hey, all is fair in love and war...'Elsa reminded and the ghouls nodded.

Sibella then mixed the potion together, and the ghouls created the another transmutation circle.

"Alright, now all we need is Danny's note..."Sibella said.

"I got it...'Tannis said as she held said item

"Duh...now what is left to do?.."Elsa asked Sibella as she checked her notes.

"According to this...in order to make the spell work, we must place an item that the person we seek has held...such as his note...in the middle of the circle and then we must say, "_Spirits of the night, hear our plea, bring to us the person whom we seek"_ and then we must chant his name three times..."Sibella explained.

Soon all of the girls gathered by the circle and all began chanting together.

**_"Spirits of the night, hear our plea, bring to us the person whom we seek...Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom!.._**."The ghouls all chanted together.

Suddenly, the cauldron started bubbling even more and soon a glowing purple aura has emerged.

The ghouls all saw this and smiled.

"It's working..."Tannis said happily as the glow became even brighter.

* * *

_Back with Danny_

Skulker had just shorted Danny's powers and knocked Sam and Tucker out, so they couldn't interfere with his hunt anymore.

Now he was doing something he truly enjoyed doing.

**_Gloat!_**

"Now then, I, Skulker shall finally have your pelt on my wall..." The hunter declared before he laughed maniacally.

"Seriously..." Danny snarked and partially out of dread..."This is how it ends?..."He questioned.

Danny needed to come with a plan but before he could do anything, a strange purple aura suddenly surrounded him.

"**_Huh? What the-_**

In an instant, Danny disappeared.

There was silence as Skulker just blinked.

"Uh...what just happened?...'The hunter ghost said as he no longer saw his prey.

On the ground, both Tucker and Sam looked just as surprised as their friend suddenly just vanished into thin air.

"Uh..what just happened?...'Tucker asked Sam, who had no answer.

Just what the heck happen?

Where is Danny?!

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Danny Phantom At Grimwood**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark, BeConFuzzled Writer and 61394. You guys all rule :)

* * *

**A/N(2): ** Remember, if you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Thank you :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:** They _might_ be mentioned later..no spoilers

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Phantom Fan 21: **Eh...well, here's another one :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	23. Danny Phantom At Grimwood

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 23: Danny Phantom At Grimwood**_

_Previously_

_Danny needed to come with a plan but before he could do anything, a strange purple aura suddenly surrounded him._

_"__**Huh? What the-**_

_In an instant, Danny disappeared._

_There was silence as Skulker just blinked._

_"Uh...what just happened?...'The hunter ghost said as he no longer saw his prey._

_On the ground, both Tucker and Sam looked just as surprised as their friend suddenly just vanished into thin air._

_"Uh..what just happened?...'Tucker asked Sam, who had no answer._

_Just what the heck happen?_

_Where is Danny?!_

* * *

Skulker, Tucker, and Sam walked over to where Danny once was. Tucker and Sam couldn't utter a word. And Skulker was now mad. He had finally cornered the whelp and now he's gone.

"What happened?! What did you do?!..." Sam accused Skulker.

"I did nothing!..." Skulker defended himself as he pulled out his scanner but couldn't pick anything up.

"Darn it, wherever that whelp went, he is out my range..."Skulker said in anger...

"Great and I took the time and effort to take some of Vlad's tech for this..." Skulker said out loud.

Tucker and Sam looked to him in disbelief. However, the hunter now gave a glare.

"You know, without the whelp...you two are no real threat or challenge..."Skulker said.

**_"HEY!._**..." Tucker and Sam said in protest.

"But since the whelp values you two..." Skulker the projected a ghostly blade from his wrist. "Maybe I can use you as bait..."The manic hunter said.

The two humans reacted with their weapons, only to notice that they are broken. They froze in fear as Skulker looked to them.

But before the ghost could do anything to them, he got a message...

"Uh...one second..."Skulker said as wrist communicator went.

Seeing who it was, he groaned before answering.

From Vlad...

"Yes?..."He said

**_"Skulker! Where is my prototype?!._**..'Vlad shouted on the other end.

"Oh boy..." The hunter said.

Vlad probably noticed the tech he _"borrowed"_ is still missing. He noticed Sam and Tucker were staring.

"Uh...this is going to take a while..."Skulker said as he flew away, still being yelled at by his boss.

As he flew away, Tucker and Sam were happy that they were spared but they still had no idea where their friend is.

"Oh man, what are we going to do!?..." Tucker asked.

Sam stared in disbelief. First Danny disappeared and now Skulker just flew up and left.

_"Danny, where are you?_..."Sam thought in worry.

Just where in the world could he be?

* * *

Danny began to regain consciousness. He didn't know when he passed out, or fell asleep or whatever...

However, as he was coming to, he heard voices.

_Female_ voices.

"Oh, look...he's waking up..."One of them said.

"Give him some space, ghouls..."Another said.

"Huh? What the?...'Danny said as he opened his eyes.

Once he did, he saw his surroundings and who he was with. Once he did, his jaw dropped.

He saw a tall, purple female **_VAMPIRE,_** a little female **_WEREWOLF_** with curly red hair, what looked to be a small _**MUMMY**_ that had a pink bow on it's head and a girl who looked like a pre teen version of the Bride of **_FRANKENSTEIN!_**

They were all monsters..and they were all girls too!

_"It's like if the Universal Monsters were turns into girls..._" He thought.

They were all surrounding him and Danny got a bad feeling about this.

"W-Who are you?..."Danny asked.

To his surprise, these monstrous girl started _smiling_ of all things, making them look even _creepier,_ if that was even possible.

"Hi!..." All of them went.

"Sorry for summoning you so suddenly, Danny..."The Frankenstein girl said in an almost jovial way.

"H-How do you know my name?...'Danny said as the monster girls got closer to him.

"We're friends of Phanty...my name is Tannis...'The small mummy said as she smiled at him.

"I'm Elsa Frankenteen..."The Frankenstein girl said.

"I'm Winnie!**_ AHOOOO!_**..."The small werewolf howled loudly, and Danny was taken back a bit.

Suddenly the purple vampire got closer.

"And I'm Sibella. _Fang-tastic_ to meet you..." She said as she showed off her fanged smile.

Suddenly, Danny heard growling. He looked down and saw a small green dragon snarling at him.

**_"Grrrrr._**..."The small green dragon growled and Danny yelped.

"This is Matches, our school's pet dragon..."Tannis, the mummy said as she petted the small dragon, which seemed to calm down for a moment.

Danny was now looking nervous.

_"T-These are the friends she mentioned..which means they are **REAL** monsters..._'Danny thought, before gulping.

"_Oh man._."Danny thought.

It looks like he had escape one danger and wound up in another one.

Suddenly, the vampire girl, Sibella suddenly came closer and Danny gulped, assuming the worse.

"Just for the record, you'd hate my blood...it tastes horrible!..."Danny said quickly.

To his surprise, the vampire girl just giggled, as if he had just made a joke.

"You're funny...I can see why Phanty likes you...not to mention you're _**much**_ cuter than the other human boys we have come across..."Sibella said with a flirty tone,and Danny gulped, getting nervous.

_"Others?_ You...You mean that military school I heard of?..." Danny asked while sweating profusely.

He couldn't help it. He was without his powers, surrounded by a bunch of monster girls who apparently think he's cute and funny.

"Yeah...they are just a bunch of **_sh-OOOOOWWWW_** offs..."Winnie said with her arms crossed.

"We also had a teacher with a dog that we're pretty sure could talk..." Elsa said. "I think there was another one... anyone remember?...'The Frankenstein girl asked her friends.

All of them drew a blank.

"I'm sure it wasn't that important..." Tannis said with a shrug.

Danny was confused, before he could ask, the one name Sibella sent him a smile that made him even more nervous.

"Don't worry I don't bite..." Sibella said, before she raised a brow..."Well unless it's in defense. By the way, why are you wearing on your neck?"..."She couldn't help but ask.

Danny reached for his neck and remembered the previous fight. His eyes widen in shock before they grew in size from his surroundings.

"Where am I?..." He asked, not recognizing his surroundings.

"How did I get here? And where is Skulker?..."He asked.

"You are at Ms. Grimwoods Finishing School For Ghouls...We summoned you here, using a spell from the same book that sent Phanty to you..." Sibella explained.

Danny's jaw dropped before he got upset.

"That was you?!..."He shouted but the ghouls didn't register the kind of tone he used.

They just smiled and nodded.

"And now you're here... all for Phantasma!..." Elsa told him.

"Now she can be happy again!..." Tannis said joyfully.

It just hit Danny.

These monster girls had summoned him during the middle of his fight with Skulker...just so they could hand him over to his ghostly wanna-be girlfriend?!

"Wait..**_. WHAT?!._**."Danny shouted.

"She was really sad when Ms. Grimwood said that she can't visit you anymore, so we decided to bring you to her..."Tannis explained in an innocent tone.

**_"AHOOOO!_** That's right **_ROOO-Meo,_** if Phanty can't come to you, we brought you to Phanty..." Winnie howled before sending him a suggestive wink.

Danny rose up and gasped.

He is just now realizing that he is trapped inside an all monster girl school in the middle of no where, his friends have no idea where he is and he is without his powers...and Phantasma is here?!

_"Oh man, no! I can't deal with her right now! I'm not ready.._.'Danny thought in a panic

He did not want to deal with Phanty right now, especially with his powers shorted out from the to mention he hasn't worked out what he was going to say to her, and without his powers, he'd be compleately at her mercy!

_"I gotta get this stupid thing off._.."Danny thought as he pulled on Skulker's device to get it off.

Danny struggled to remove it, but he stumbled backward and rolled onto a chair. Suddenly, arms came around his head, arms, and legs. This effectively restrained him.

"**_WHAT THE HECK?!_**..."Danny shouted, as all be could do was wiggle and rock side to side.

"I see you found yourself a chair...You like? Ms. Grimwood said that it's from the Spanish Inquisition..." Sibella said, with a grin.

Danny's eyes widen as he tried to get out but he couldn't.

The ghouls didn't see his distress, if anything, they just acted like he was waiting patiently on a couch or something.

"And you just wrapped yourself up for her, perfect..." Tannis added.

"**_AWOOO!_ **Let's go!..."Winnie said.

"Whoa, wait! You don't understand! My powers are shorted out for the next three hours! I need to get out of this and back home!.."Danny pleaded.

The girls just laugh.

"Phanty is right, he's _very_ shy..." Sibella said.

"Just get yourself comfortable, Danny.."Elsa said as Tannis and Winnie soon walked out the door.

"Where are they going?...'Danny asked as he struggled to get out but to no avail.

"Why, to get Phanty of course...she is going to be _**VERY**_ happy to see you..."Sibella giggled.

Danny blanched and before he could say anything, the two younger ghouls came into the room, rolling in a coffin for some reason.

"What?...'Danny said, momentarily stopping his struggles due to confusion.

"Oh Phanty...come on out, we got a surprise for you..."Tannis shouted as she knocked on the coffin and Danny's eyes widened.

"A really, really **_cute_** one.."Sibella said and Danny got creeped out, when he saw the look that was similar to the one Phanty usually gives him.

_"Great, the vampire likes me too.._."Danny thought in dread.

"I don't wanna come out...'Phanty moaned in depression.

"Aw, just get out..."Winnie said as she opened the coffin.

"Take a look, Phanty..."Sibella said in a sing-song way as she and the ghouls all giggled and Danny gulped in dread.

Phanty then fazed out of the coffin, having looked glum, with a tear stained face.

She then saw Danny who was in his human form, still inside the chair that is restraining him, shaking like a leaf and sweating profusely.

_"Oh crud_...'Danny thought.

Suddenly, her glum expression was replaced with shock, then happiness and soon enough, amorous! All in less than three seconds.

**_"IT'S MY BOYFRIEND!_**..."Phanty shouted as hearts were now in her eyes.

All the while, Danny gulped again.

_"Oh man._.."He thought in dread as Phantasma descended on him.

* * *

_Back With Tucker and Sam_

"He's not picking up..."Sam said, after Danny had disappeared.

"Try the Fenton Phones...'Tucker suggested.

"Good idea, Tucker...'Sam said as the two of them turned them on, trying to get in contact with their friend.

Suddenly, Sam and Tucker heard a very inhumanely loud wail of laughter.

**_"AHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHA!._.**.."Was shouted, and nearly blasted their eardrums off.

_**"AH!.**._."Sam exclaimed as she took them off.

"What the heck _was_ that?!..."Tucker said as he hissed in pain.

"Danny...Do you hear us?..."Sam asked, only to hear this.

**_"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!._**.."Was shouted, before the sounds of loud giggling, and then a lot of static.

Tucker and Sam were stun by this.

"He's in trouble!..." Sam shouted. "Tucker, can you do something?!..."She shouted.

Wait..." He said. "I hear something..."

"_**You came all way to Grimwood to see me?! AHAHAHAHA!.**_.." They heard someone say.

Someone _female..._

Suddenly, they heard some more strange sounds, and then there was static.

They can't hear anymore, but they have heard enough.

Both of them nod.

"Let's go!..."Sam said.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Trapped In Love**_

* * *

**A/N(1): ** Now Danny is going to be stuck in that chair for **_AT LEAST_ **three hours, with a lovesick Phanty in the room. Oh boy. Remember, if you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review. Thank you :)

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to NeoMark, BeConFuzzled Writer and 61394. You guys all rule :)

* * *

**A/N(3):** Just a reminder, this story has a page on TV tropes, so feel free to look it up and add any tropes you see fit.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**SofiPhan29: **You can say that again.

**61394:** You're welcome :)

**Runeion: **Thank you :)

**Wiseguy2415: **LOL!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Okay then...

**Invader Johnny: **Maybe...maybe not...we'll see in the next chapter...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	24. Trapped In LOVE!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 24: Trapped In Love**_

_Previously_

_"Danny...Do you hear us?..."Sam asked, only to hear this._

_**"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!.**__.."Was shouted, before the sounds of loud giggling, and then a lot of static._

_Tucker and Sam were stun by this._

_"He's in trouble!..." Sam shouted. "Tucker, can you do something?!..."She shouted._

_Wait..." He said. "I hear something..."_

_"__**You came all way to Grimwood to see me?! AHAHAHAHA!.**__.." They heard someone say._

_Someone female..._

_Suddenly, they heard some more strange sounds, and then there was static._

_They can't hear anymore, but they have heard enough._

_Both of them nod._

_"Let's go!..."Sam said._

* * *

Phanty has been glum all day.

Ever since Ms. Grimwood forbade her from leaving school ground, which means she can't go see her precious Danny, the usually happy, lively spirit had been gloomy and dejected.

She barely even spoken to her friends much or focus too much on class.

Once their lessons were done for the day, she had locked herself in her coffin, too upset to do anything fun.

She just really missed her boyfriend.

_"Danny...I wonder if he is thinking of me right now..._"Phanty thought with a sad sigh.

She really wished that she could see his adorable face, hear his alluring voice and kiss his sweet lips again.

The unhappy ghoul sighed in depression as she laid in her coffin, absently drifting off into an unexpected little slumber.

* * *

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Phanty felt so happy right now. She and her boyfriend were having a romantic picnic in a cemetery with the full moon visible above them._

_'Oh, Phanty!...'He whispered to her and Phanty sighed in a love sick way as she gazed adoringly at her boyfriend._

_"Oh, Danny!...'Phanty sighed as he held her hand in his._

_"It's such a beautiful night..."Phanty gushed as he kissed her hand, making her laugh in a smitten sort of way. _

_Danny then put his arms around her, keeping her close._

_"Not as beautiful as you, my love...'Danny said romantically to the ghoul of his dreams._

_The two ghostly love birds shared a kiss and Phanty felt so happy._

_Once they parted they looked in each other's eyes and Danny still kept her close to him. Soon he pulled the ghostly girl closer to him and started kissing her passionately again._

_"D-Danny...'Phanty giggled as the enamored boy kept kissing her, and Phanty melted and started kissing him back, loving every moment of this._

_He parted only for a moment, just to tell her this._

_"I love you, Phanty..."He whispered to her._

_"I love you too, Danny...'Phanty shouted, feeling like the happiest ghoul in the world before they went back to kissing each other._

_After many smooches, Phanty pulled away and only utter these words._

_"Wow…'Phanty said, with a dreamy look on her face, one that wasn't unlike the one on Danny's face._

_"You said it..."Danny said, with her still on top of him._

_Phanty responded by giggling and kissing him again and started peppering his face and neck with her kisses, earning some chuckles from her one true love._

_"Hey…That tickles…"Danny said in between the kisses before lip locking her once more._

_The two teens continued kissing each other, accepting the ever blooming love between them that is only just beginning._

_They have had many more dates after this, each one where more kisses and "I love you's" where exchanged by the two smitten spooks._

_There were also hand holding, hugs and taking romantic flights together, and making out whenever they got the chance to and Phanty loved every minute of it._

_Before either knew it, they are introducing each other to their families, whom accept them and they keep dating, now officially going steady with each other._

_They stayed together for years...until finally..._

_"Phanty...will you marry me?...'Danny asked as he was on his knee, proposing to her._

_"**YES!**...'Phanty shouted as she lunged at him and started kissing him like a madwoman._

_All the while, she felt like she was the luckiest ghoul in the world._

_**End Of Dream Sequence**_

* * *

As Phanty was dreaming, the yellow glow had surrounded her again, not that she noticed, due to being too busy dreaming of wonderful, wonderful things.

She did wake up soon.

She had the most wonferful dream but soon her happiness was short lived when she realized that it was just a dream and she remembered her reality.

She was in trouble, Ms. Grimwood had forbidden her from leaving school grounds and is planning on telling her father, and Phanty had no idea of knowing when she would get to go see her precious Danny again.

_"Danny._.."Phanty thought, feeling glum again.

She'd give anything to see him again.

Suddenly, she had heard her friends voices from out side of her coffin bed, trying to get her to come out.

"Oh Phanty...come on out, we got a surprise for you..."Tannis shouted as she knocked on the coffin.

_"A surprise?._."Phanty thought, before she ignored them.

She was too sad for anything fun right now.

"A really, really **_cute_** one.."Sibella's voice said.

Phanty didn't care how cute this so call surprise was, it was probably just a bunch of new born baby bats and as cute as that would be, she just wanted to be alone right now.

"I don't wanna come out...'Phanty moaned in depression, only for someone to open her coffin, letting in light.

"Aw, just get out..."Winnie said.

Phanty sighed as she decided to just get it over with. Her friends were very insistent, it seems.

"Take a look, Phanty..."Sibella said in a sing-song way as she fazed out of the coffin.

She then saw something that made her froze.

It's Danny, in his human form, who was right now, in this room, right before her eyes.

Phanty paused for a moment before her previous glum expression was gone and now replaced with shock, then happiness and soon enough, amorous! All in less than three seconds.

**_"IT'S MY BOYFRIEND!_**..."Phanty shouted as hearts were now in her eyes.

Her previous gloom was gone, all she could feel is happy right now, because her beloved is here...

"P-Phantasma...'Danny said in a shy, shaky tone, making Phanty even happier.

**_"DANNY!._**.."Phanty shouted as the ghoul flew as fast as she could and was now on him like scales on a dragon, cackling in glee as he was once again in her arms, smothering him with her love.

**_"AHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHA! Oh Danny! I've missed you!..."_**Phanty shouted in glee, as she began kissing his cheeks.

Danny shuddered in annoyance and discomfort.

_"I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!..."_

**_"HELP!._**.."Danny shouted in between the smooches.

The girls only giggled, thinking he was just being shy.

"Silly boy..." Sibella giggled.

"Are all boys like this?..." Tannis asked.

_** "NOOOOO!**_ Just some of them..." Winnie howled and snickered.

"_**You came all way to Grimwood to see me?! AHAHAHAHA!.**_.."Phanty shouted as she kept squeezing him, unintentionally knocking the Fenton's phones off, which broke when they landed to the ground.

_"Darn it, now I can't tell Tuck and Sam where I am._.'Danny thought, only to register what this freaky ghost just said.

**_"NO, I DIDN'T! YOUR FRIENDS OVER HERE ARE THE ONES WHO BROUGHT ME TO THIS PLACE!._**.."Danny shouted, as he tried to get out, but still couldn't

Phanty actually stopped her affection, much to his relief, long enough to look surprised.

"Really?..."Phanty said as she turned to her friends, who nodded.

"Yeah, Ms. Grimwood said that you couldn't go see Danny, but she never said that we couldn't bring him to you..."Sibella said.

Phantasma quickly got up and hugged all of them, with a big smile on her face.

"You girls are the best!..."Phanty said, feeling touched that they did this for her.

"Hey, what are friends for..."Sibella said as she pulled away from the group hug.

Danny saw this entire thing and blinked.

These ghouls are acting like this is all fine and normal, acting like this isn't essentially kidnapping and detaining someone against their will.

True, he acknowledge that technically, they did save him from being turned into a pelt by Skulker, but that's beside the point.

Despite the fact that he knows that she means well and that she did save his life the other night (which he is grateful for, just to be clear), he doesn't like Phanty the way she likes him.

He had to tell her that, but he is without his powers, surrounded by a bunch of monsters who could easily overpower him in his present state.

Danny honestly didn't know what to do.

Phanty now had her eyes on him and he was trapped in a chair. This pretty much sounded like something you would see in a horror movie. What's worse is that these ghouls lived in them. Danny struggled some more as Phanty sat on his lap with her arms around his neck and her cheek nuzzling his.

"My Haunting Hunk!..." The banshee said with a sultry voice.

The ghouls saw that she was happy as she kept cuddling with her boyfriend. That was all that mattered to them.

As Phanty kept hugging Danny tightly, her ghoulfriends took it as their cue to leave.

"Well, I think it's time that we leave you little love bats alone..."Sibella giggled.

"Duh..have fun you two..."Elsa said as she giggled before walking out.

"And don't worry, we'll keep an eye out for Ms. Grimwood..."Winnie said.

"Also, just so you know...we already placed some hexes to make this room totally sound proof, so you both can be as loud as you want...'Sibella said.

Danny lost all of the color on his face when he heard this. Now he can't even scream for help! What's worse is that these ghouls are acting like they were doing him a favor or something.

As the ghouls left the room, Phanty turned to him, giggling flirtatiously.

"We're finally alone...'She said in a sultry tone that made Danny sweat profusely.

_"This is like something out of a nightmare.._."Danny thought as he watched the ghostly girl close the windows and draw in the blinds, with only the candles that were placed for the summoning being the only source of light.

_"Oh man..._'Danny thought, not liking this at all.

"Don't you think we're going... **_too_** fast?" He asked to get her to back down.

"Nonsense! We're a ghost and a ghoul on a date..." She said.

"But I won't have my powers for hours!..."He exclaimed and Phanty misunderstood the way he said it.

"That's okay, I like both of your forms, they are both so cute..."Phanty said sweetly.

That's when she wrapped her arms around him and began nuzzling his cheek.

_'Where's Valerie when I need her?..."_ He thought as she kept this up.

She eventually stopped and was now cupping his face. She was gazing lovingly into his terrified blue eyes.

"My cute lil' spook...'She said in a tender, loving way that made Danny gulp.

_Hard._

Phanty closed in on Danny, her face was mere inches away. Danny felt her breathing on him. Or what he assumed was breath.

Phanty was about to kiss him when she realized she must look a mess and backed away.

"Oh my, I'll be right back in a minute, my haunting hunk...I'm just gonna freshen up a bit..."Phanty whispered into his ear and Danny's eyes widen.

Phanty soon fazes out of the room

He continued to struggles to get out of this darn chair, but without his powers , he couldn't.

_"Darn it...I don't have my powers, so I can't leave and I can't even tell her the truth...she'd destroy me in my current form.._.'Danny thought as he recalled the kind of power Phantasma seems to possess and what she did to Skulker the other night.

Not to mention, he was well familiar with the dangerous concept of a woman's scorn.

He kept trying to escape but to no avail.

Five minutes later, Phanty comes back, now wearing make up and her hair was styled neater and she was even wearing what he assumed was perfume.

"Danny sweetie, thanks for waiting..."Phanty said sweetly to her captive lover.

"I'm not waiting! I'm stuck here..."Danny said but to his dismay, Phanty floated and was now sitting in his lap once more.

"Silly boy..." She giggled.

"What are you talking about?!..."Danny demanded.

That's when she put a finger on his mouth, shushing him now.

"That's enough... we're together now..."Phanty whispered in a seductive way.

"Phantasma, look-"

Danny wanted to tell her now but the ghoul grabbed his face in such a rough way, he couldn't.

"Call me, Phanty...lover boy..."Phanty purred and Danny knew that she can't be reason with right now.

She was too lovesick and glowing yellow to notice his distress.

She was going to kiss him but stopped at the last second

"Oops, almost forgot..."Phanty said as she applied the lipstick, before turning to Danny who could do nothing but watch as the ghoul applied said item onto her lips.

Once she was done, she smacked her lips together and then looked at him with a strange gleam in her eyes.

Danny gulped hard again.

"P-Phantasma..."Danny stuttered, as the ghostly girl wrapped her arms around him again.

"Now where were we?..."Phantasma said in a teasing sort of way._  
_

_"Oh boy._.."Danny thought as his _"girlfriend"_ got closer.

Danny gulped as Phantasma leaned forward, her intentions very clear.

"Pucker up, cutie pie..."

* * *

_About an hour later_

Danny's entire face and lips were covered with Phantasma's black lipstick, which were accompanied by a deep blush he had due to all of the physical affection she put him through.

Speaking of which, she was once more lip locking him, totally oblivious to what he is _really_ feeling right now. They have been like this for almost two minutes and Danny's face was beginning to turn blue to the lack of air he was receiving.

_**MUAH!~**_

Thankfully, he didn't pass out as Phanty pulled away.

Once separated, the ghoulish girl sighed as she was now nuzzling his cheek with hers once more, an action that made Danny nervous.

"Oh, my haunting hunk...I'm so happy..."Phanty purred as she just sat there, being close to him.

Danny sighed, as he tried to think of an escape but he was still trapped in his chair and he was still in the mercy of a very amorous Phantasma, who makes it clear that she is still not satisfied.

_"Now what am I going to do? It's been an hour and I am still stuck here..." _Danny thought as the ghostly girl was now kissing his right cheek, still not aware of his true feelings.

He had to think of something but no matter how he looks at him, he is literally at her mercy.

He got an idea, but it wasn't his best one

_"Maybe if I fake kiss her back, she'll calm down quicker and maybe release me.._."Danny thought as he sighed.

Maybe if he did this, it will end quicker.

He turned to Phantasma, who had that look on her face, the one she got before she smooched him on the lips. He knew it was coming.

The ghostly boy reluctantly kissed Phantasma back, who noticed his actions and practically squealed. She then became much more enthusiastic as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Danny's eyes briefly opened due to this.

Since he was no longer **_TRYING_** to escape her kisses, he actually took the time to take them in, including the ones she had put him through earlier and especially this one.

Just like the first time, the kissing wasn't horrible, and, if he was going to be totally honest here, for a ghost and presumably with little experience with boys, she's actually a pretty good kisser...

He felt her lips against his.

Just like before, her lips are very cold and moist, but also surprisingly soft and tender too.

Danny hasn't had a lot of experience with kissing girls, though to be honest, even if he doesn't return her feelings, she's not bad...though he did wish she'd stop using that impossibly stubborn black lipstick, which takes him about ten minutes of scrubbing just to get it off.

_**MUAH!~**_

Once parted, Phanty sighed romantically before giggling uncontrollably before she planted another kiss on him.

She was taking lead, but Danny, due to some form of chivalry, did want her to take charge. He also needed her to be satisfied and let him go. So it was time to put in some elbow grease, or lip grease in this case.

_"I can't believe that I am doing this.._.'Danny thought as he couldn't stall any longer.

Danny pushed his lips forward as Phanty gasped in surprise at the effort. She already saw him kissing back, but was not expecting _this_ much effort.

_"Oh, Danny..._"Phanty swooned internally as she began to kiss back with just as much gusto.

What started as an idea, became a game of kissy tug-o-war.

This lasted for almost five minutes, before Phanty parted with a loud **_muah_** again.

Phanty just looked at him before cackling in an enamored way, making it obvious that she enjoyed it.

"Not so shy now, are we?..."Phanty giggled before resuming with her kisses.

Phanty kissed him again and he returned it, hoping to calm down her hormones, but the ghoul then started peppering his lips with a dozen smaller, rapid kisses on the lips.

Danny regretted this strategy as Phanty just became even more enthusiastic with every kiss.

_"This is the **OPPOSITE** of what I wanted to happen..._"Danny thought as the ghoul kept kissing him.

He tried to speak up again to beg her to stop.

"Phantasma!..." He shouted between kisses.

"Oh... Danny..." She said, completely oblivious to his feelings again as she continued with her smooches.

"_This was a bad idea.._."Danny thought as his _"girlfriend"_ kept smothering him with her affection.

_**"MUAH!**_..."Phanty let out, along with a bunch of giggles after the last kiss.

After that, she continued with more heated, rapid kisses as she said these things to him.

"Oh Danny, you _spicy specter_!..." Phanty said with a giggle as she kissed him again.

"You _devilish delight!_..." Another kiss on the cheek.

Phanty was once again sitting on his lap directly looking at him.

"You...Haunting...Hunk..." Phanty breathed each word like they were a sentence, that yellow glow flashing again in her eyes.

Danny was getting desperate now.

He was beginning to doubt if Phanty would _ever_ let him go now.

"_Now what?_...'Danny thought in hopes of finding an escape before Phanty made out with him again.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash from outside, which confused Danny since he thought it was suppose to be sound proof.

"What was that?..."Phanty said as she let him go.

"I'll be right back, I just got to go check..."Phanty said as she fazed out.

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he tried to think.

Phanty is clearly obsessed with him and until he gets his powers back, he is a sitting duck. He can't turn her down since he has no idea how she'd react but he can't keep dealing with her _"love"_ either.

He has to escape and stay out of her sight until his powers return.

At least then he'd have a fighting chance.

"I got to get away before she comes back...'Danny said as he tried to struggle and even jumped.

To his surprise, the chair had hoped and he smiled.

"Alright...'Danny said as he tried to hop to the door, but his hands were still restrained.

The only thing that he could move was his head.

_"I could just wait for my powers to come back... but that could take forever._..."He sighed.

He knew only one way out of this. Using what little strength he had, he tried to make the chair hop up.

It worked.

_"Okay... not the most elegant way... but it works._.."Danny thought.

He kept up the process.

He then rocked to the sides and knocked the door down with the back of the chair until it finally opened.

**_"YES!.._**."Danny thought triumphantly.

However, as soon as he hopped out of the door, he blanched.

Phanty and her friends had just been in the hall, apparently due to their pet dragon had knocked over a suit of armor.

They saw him.

"Danny?.."Phanty questioned and their friends looked surprised.

_"Darn it_..."Danny thought, knowing that his escape plan had ended right here.

Danny knew that he was stuck here, so he did a last ditch effort strategy that he doubted would work but it couldn't hurt.

"Hey, Phantasma?..." Danny asked, in the most polite tone he could manage.

"Yes, my spooky pookie..."Phanty giggled and Danny tried hard not to cringe at any more of her pet names.

"Do you think you could get me out of here? I need to go to the bathroom..."He said with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Phanty looked at Danny for a moment. She then cackled, as did the rest of the ghouls, much to the ghost boy's confusion.

"Silly Danny..." Sibella commented.

"Huh?..."Danny said.

What are they laughing at?

"Duh...you could've just asked the chair to let you go..." Elsa said.

"But you gotta ask nicely..." Tanis now said.

**_"AHOOOOO!_** Don't you know anything?" Winnie asked in a joking sort of way.

Danny's mind just crashed and rebooted for a moment. When he could think coherently again, he tried their advice.

"Um...Mr...chair?..." Danny awkwardly asked, "Could you..be so kind...as to let me go?..."He asked.

The chair did nothing for a few seconds before it unwrapped its arms around the ghost boy. Danny blinked and stared at the chair before he got up.

"That...worked?..." Danny was confused.

He then got upset as he realized that he could have easily had gotten away from the start.

_"I can't believe this! I could have gotten out of that stupid chair at any time!.._."Danny thought, unable to believe that these past hour and a half could have easily been avoided if he had known in advance.

However, his sulking would have to wait because he ran out of the room, but when he turned, he heard one of the ghouls say.

"Bat's the wrong way..."Sibella called.

"What?..." Danny asked.

"Duh...that's the wrong way to the bathroom..." Elsa said before she pointed the right direction.

"It's over there..."The Frankenstein girl said.

Danny remembered he lied about the bathroom to get out. But now he had to act like he had to, and he was pretty close after the events today.

"Right, sorry...thanks..." Danny said with a polite tone.

He still needed some time away from the ghouls. Especially since he still didn't have any power and won't for the next few hours.

And until then, he was going to be stuck in this ghoul school, with a ghostly girl who won't let him go.

Oh boy.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Trapped In Love Part 2**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark and BeConFuzzled Writer for helping me out here. You guys rule :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Danifan3000:**Eh, I used to be neutral to him at best. As for the Scrappy hate, what can you do?

**Frost Hunter: **In the girls defense, they didn't **_KNOW_** that Danny didn't know that he could ask the chair to let him go and as mention, monster kind seem to have a different set of standards, especially when it comes to love.

**Chester A Bum: **Thank you :)

**BeConFuzzled Writer: **Once again, thanks for your help with this chapter.

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Wiseguy2415: **Thank you :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	25. Trapped In Love Part 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 25: Trapped In Love Part 2**_

While Danny was busy dealing with Phantasma and her friends, Skulker was in Vlad's lab, being yelled at by his employer, who was not pleased with the ghostly hunter for _"borrowng"_ some of his gadgets and designs.

**_"YOU BUMBLING MECHANIZED BUFFOON! _****_I AUGHT TO DESTROY YOU FOR THIS!..._**"Vlad Plasmius said, holding his arm out having Skulker trapped inside a cube of pink energy.

"How dare you steal my Plasmius Maximun and ruined it! Not to mention, steal the Plasmius Nero and use it on Daniel before it was perfected! Give me one reason not to crush that tin can you call a suit with you inside it!..."Plasmius shouted as he squeezes his hands together the cube began to get smaller around Skulker.

The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter tries in vain to push the sides of the cube trying to keep it from crushing him.

"Plasmius, please..."Skulker pleaded as he kept struggling.

"I was just about to turn the whelp into a trophy when he suddenly vanished into thin air and as for the other thing...It was not my fault! If it weren't for that banshee ruining everything, the whelp would have been destroyed the other night..."Skulker shouted.

However, instead of crushing him, Vlad actually paused as he raised a brow.

"Vanish? Banshee? Glowing necklace? What are you saying?...'Vlad said.

Skulker, seeing a form of salvation, began talking.

"Today, I had used the Skulker No-.."He stopped when he saw the death glare from his boss.

_"Plasmius_ Nero on the whelp, all was well and good until he suddenly disappeared..."Skulker explained.

"How is that possible? The Plasmius Nero is suppose to be flawless...it's suppose to keep Daniel from using his powers for a total of three hours..."Vlad said.

"I don't know...he just did..."Skulker said and Vlad didn't look satisfied.

"And the banshee with the necklace?..." Vlad said as he stopped constricting the cube Skulker was in.

"Well, it's like this-..."Skulker then began to explain things to his employer, who for the time being, forgot about his desire to destroy him.

* * *

_Back At Grimwood_

As Danny walked down the hallways, he took note of his surroundings.

It looks every bit like the haunted house you see in any kind of horror movie, from creepy paintings that follow you everywhere, dust and spider webs all over the place and creepy, outdated furniture, along with even medieval weapons to decorate it.

"Sheesh, who did the interior decorating?..." Danny remarked.

This earned him a slap on the back of the head from a floating hand.

"Hey!..." Danny noticed it was _just_ one hand.

_"A floating hand._.."Danny thought, as he noticed that it must have been the one to do this and didn't appreciate his comment.

"You? Wait, you did the design?..."Danny asked, just to be sure.

The hand gave a thumbs up.

"Oh...sorry then. You were probably doing your best..." Danny said sheepishly.

Despite the circumstance, Danny was not freaked out by a floating hand. Instead, he just rolled with it since it was probably the least freaky thing he has seen all day.

They walked further down.

The hand tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a door.

"Let me guess, the bathroom..."Danny said.

The hand gave a thumbs up.

Danny entered and surprise, surprise, it was just as creepy as the rest of this school, but at the very least it had lights and running water.

Danny had arrived to the mirror and groaned at his reflection.

He once again was covered with black lipstick marks, courtesy of Phantasma.

"Not again...I really hope this isn't going to be a common thing..."Danny groaned as he began scrubbing them off.

* * *

_10 minutes later_

After successfully wiping off the last of Phanty's lipstick from his face, along with taking care of some other...bodily needs, Danny had walked out of the bathroom.

He decided to look for an escape route before the ghouls come and get him and Phanty smothers him again.

_"There has got to be a way out of this place._..'Danny thought as he looked around.

Unfortunately, this school is very big and crazy, every time he opened the door, it was a very strange room or he saw a very strange creature that tried to snap at him before he slammed it shut in fear.

_"Darn it_..."Danny groaned.

He was running out of ideas on how to get out and he was pretty sure Phanty would soon look for him.

Moments later, Danny's stomach rumbled and he groaned.

_"Great, just what I need.._.'Danny thought as he gripped his stomach.

He didn't even have a chance to eat lunch today due to the Lunch Lady attacking the cafeteria, which resulted in him being tardy yet again.

He was **_starving._**

_"Darn it, if I don't eat something, I might drop and I need all the strength I can get to get away from Phantasma and her ghoulish friends._."Danny thought as he looked around for a kitchen.

With the hand gone, the ghost boy had no idea where anything was. He opened random doors before he came to Ms. Grimwood's laboratory.

"Vials of what looks to be chemicals and potions..." Danny said to himself. "Yep, this is the kitchen. It's spooky enough to be it..."He muttered, finding it almost kind of fitting in hind sight.

* * *

_With Phanty_

While Danny was in the bathroom, Phanty was chatting with her friends, who were once again gossiping and giggling.

"I can't believe that he didn't know he could ask the chair to let him go..."Elsa said.

"I _bat_ he was just too **_distracted_** to try and remember..."Sibella said and Phanty blushed, while all of the girls giggled.

"He sure is a strange one, Phanty..."Winnie giggled in a teasing sort of way.

"He might be a little silly, but he is the best boyfriend ever..."Phanty said as she sighed dreamily.

"After seeing what you did to him, I can see that...I see that you chose the black lipstick..."Sibella giggled, referring to all of the kisses that Phanty left on her man.

"Guilty..."Phanty giggled.

"You really like kissing him, don't you Phanty?..."Tannis said innocently.

That was the understatement of the century. Phanty however, just nodded with a look of contentment on her face.

"Does a dragon like fire?...'Phanty said and Matches sent her a look.

"Come on, details..."Sibella said and Phanty cackled.

"Sorry, ghouls...but I don't kiss and tell.."Phanty said teasingly.

"Since when?..."Winnie said and Phanty just kept cackling.

"Well, let's just say that he's finally becoming less shy..."Phanty giggled as she blushed as she remembered how enthusiastic Danny got, just before they got interrupted.

Her friends all got an idea, blushed and kept giggling.

However, they noticed that quite some time has passed.

_"Hmmm.._.Danny has been gone quite a while..."Phanty said.

"He might have gotten lost, I guess he hasn't had the grand tour of Grimwood yet..."Winnie said.

"I'm gonna go find him..."Phanty said as she floated away to look for her boyfriend.

Her friends all turned to each other and smirked.

"I bet you five doubloons that she's just searching so she can kiss him again..."Winnie said.

"Duh...You're on..."Elsa said in a competitive way.

Sibella and Tannis both nodded, due to being curious about how this will turn out. The ghouls all left to go follow their friend, who was still looking for the ghost boy of her dreams.

* * *

_Back with Danny_

The ghost boy was still in what he thought was the kitchen. He walked along the beaker and tubes, each one was filled with different colors.

_"There got to be something here...I don't think any of these are cooked..."_ Danny thought.

He looked high and low, but he saw a something in a glass that was on a desk by itself.

It looked like punch.

"This one should be ready. I hope it tastes good..." Danny said, still not understanding that he was in an alchemy lab.

He drank the content of the glass. It tasted alright, but now Danny felt a little funny.

_"Huh? Weird...why do I feel so-_

"Danny!..."Phanty called as she came through the wall.

When she saw Danny there, she freaked out a bit.

"Danny! What are you doing here?..." She asked.

"Getting a bite to eat..." Danny said in a calm tone.

He should have been frightened that Phanty found him, but the ghost girl looked.._.different_ to him for some reason.

"Then why are you in Ms. Grimwood's lab?.."She asked.

Danny was now choking on air as he registered Phanty's words.

He now knew that he was not in a spooky kitchen but a lab. And he just realized that he drank a potion, not a drink.

Phanty had grabbed his glass and sighed in relief.

"Oh, that's a relief...I see you just drank the Monster Punch that was left over from my birthday party..."Phanty said.

"Monster punch?..."Danny repeated, before he fell to the ground in pain.

**_"DANNY?!._**.."Phanty exclaimed in worry as went to check on him.

Phanty held him up as she held his face.

"Danny? **_DANNY?_ **What's wrong?!..." Phanty started to get worried.

Now the yellow glow that was on Phanty came from Danny as well. He didn't know what was happening, but he thought he was a goner. So he might as well set Phanty straight.

"P-Phantasma...I...I need you to listen to me..it's about the note that I sent you..."Danny said in a weak voice.

"Yes?..." Phanty had solely focused on the ghost boy.

"On that note, I trying to say that...that..." Danny tried to say that he didn't feel the same way about her, but his mind was starting to speak differently.

"W-What's happening to me?..."Danny said as he felt funny.

He no longer felt pain, but he still felt strange...especially when he looked at Phantasma.

_"Huh?._..'He thought as his eyes were now locked on her.

It was strange, but she looked a little different than before...dare he say...better?

He now noticed the banshee had a more spooky _**cute**_ appearance, one he wanted to hold on to.

_"Has she always been like this?_..."Danny thought as a smile now formed on his face as he cupped Phanty's face and took a more detailed look at her.

"Is it just me...or do you look _cute_ right now?..."Danny said as he held her face in his hands.

Her eyes widen and inside his head, he was loosing it.

_"Why the heck did I say that?! I don't like her...do I?._.."Danny thought in distress before he ended up looking into Phanty's eyes and that's when his mind no longer said nay.

In Phanty's mind, glass had just shattered, along with any thoughts in them. This was the first time Danny was being direct. She wanted to hear more as the yellow glow came back.

Phanty was uncharacteristically silent, as Danny continued to gaze at her, feeling much different about her now.

_"Wow.._."Danny thought as his heart was now racing as he stared at the ghostly girl.

He wondered why the heck he had been so afraid of her before. After all, she is a nice ghoul who even went as far as to save him from Skulker and she clearly likes him.

So she can be a little kooky and clingy, it doesn't change the fact that she is still a nice, not to mention **_cute_** ghost girl.

No, not cute...she was willing to say that she is **_pretty _**now that he got a good look at her.

Not just pretty, she is **_beautiful!_**

Not to mention that she is actually a good kisser, put that all together and he just found his dream girl...why the heck did it take him this long to realize it?

"It's so weird but you're like a **_spooky beauty_** right now..." Danny continued with his sweet words and his voice became suave.

Phanty gasped, before she blushed at what he just called her, before cackling.

**_'AHAHAHA!_** Oh, Danny..."Phanty said, loving this.

He wasn't done, he got up and his arms were now around her, trying to hold her.

Phanty let him. Ghosts can actually will how solid they can be, so she was doing that.

Danny kept staring into her eyes, mesmerized by her as he kept saying things to her that he never thought he would but now can't stop.

"The blue hue of you is mesmerizing..."He said as he caressed her cheek.

"You're eyes are greener than the purest ectoplasm..."He said as he stared into them, now loving them.

Phanty's face was turning bluer with each word. She was pretty sure this was heaven right now or at least the Elsewhereness. It was becoming more so as Danny kept looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

It made her swoon, sigh and practically fall into his arms.

"Oh, Danny..."Phanty said, feeling her undead heart racing.

"Oh, Phantasma..."Danny said romantically.

He leaned in closer, something Phanty did as well. The two were so close, no one could stop them now, not even the ghouls who were spying on them right now. They kept quiet as to not interrupt the moment.

"Oh my, are they gonna-

**_"SHHHH!._**.."Was heard, silencing them.

When Danny and Phanty's lips met, it was like fireworks going off at every second with the sound of screams haunting them.

The two separated after a few seconds. Phanty was flushed while Danny panted hard, once he caught his breath, he turned to her.

The two smiled at one another, while the ghouls were silently squealing with glee. Phanty must have a heart because it was dancing so fast right now.

_"_Oh, Danny..."Phanty sighed romantically.

"_Why the heck did I run from this, again?._.."Danny thought to himself as he had actually enjoyed kissing Phanty just now.

No, not enjoyed.

He **_LOVED_** it.

He was so enthralled by her that he didn't notice that he was glowing yellow now, neither did Phanty, who was too focused on her rapid heart beating to notice.

However, no one, much less the ghostly boy, knew that the drink that Danny just had was affecting him._  
_

The glow was beginning to fade slightly when Danny went in for another kiss. All the while, Phanty's friend's were watching in a mixture of glee, , shock, excitement, and a tiny bit of jealousy. Thought that was mostly on Sibella.

"Oh my..." Sibella gasped.

Elsa and Winnie were silent as Tanis covered her eyes. This was too much for her.

However, Danny noticed their sounds and then turned to the lovely young ghoul just after they finished their kiss.

"I think your friends are spying on us..."Danny whispered.

Phanty blinked and turned around, she was about to express her annoyance, only for Danny to wrap his arms around her again.

"Why don't we go to a more **_private_** spot?..."He whispered in his ear and Phanty blushed even beeper now, before cackling in excitement and passion.

"Sure thing, my haunting hunk..."Phanty giggled as she picked him up and soon carried him off to continue this.

Her friends watched them fly off.

"Looks like I win the bet..."Winnie said to Elsa, who had been too shocked by the kissing to care.

"Now I know about what Phanty said by him becoming less shy, I'm kind of jealous..."Sibella said

* * *

_With the ghostly love birds_

Danny and Phanty were back in their little "_love nest"_ and this time, Danny was no longer being restrained by a chair and Phanty wasn't doing all of the work.

They were now sitting on the sofa and Danny was acting _**VERY**_ different than how he usually is around the spooky, lovesick ghost girl.

"Oh, my sweet Phantasma..." Danny growled, his lips on Phanty's hand as it went up with each kiss.

"You're like the moonlight dipped in ectoplasm..."He said in a romantic tone.

Phantasma cackled loudly. Danny's kisses tickled her ectoskin.

"Go on..." she said.

She didn't know what came over her normally shy beloved, but right now, he was being very bold here but she's not complaining.

Why should she? She likes this too much.

"You're the reason ghost moan, longing for your presence..."Danny said as he continued being romantic with her.

**_"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ **Oh, Danny..."Phanty cackled as her beloved continued with his kisses.

Usually, she is the one who takes the lead, but she found that she _**REALLY**_ likes this.

"Your skin is like sweet sweet nectar, a rare ambrosia..." Danny reached her shoulder with a kiss.

Danny kissed her nape.

"You're a queen of ghouls..."He whispered into her ear.

Phanty kept cackling and blushing a new hue of blue as her beloved kept kissing her neck and was now moving up to her cheeks.

She had no way of knowing that her friends, out of curiosity, were watching them from a hole in the wall.

_"Ooohh_...Phanty is so lucky..."Sibella said as she watched the whole thing.

"Let me see..."Elsa said as she pushed her aside, wanting to see more.

"Should we be doing this?...'Tannis asked, wondering why they are doing this.

She wanted Phanty to be happy but she didn't understand the whole kissing thing.

"Hey, we're her friends...we're just making sure that her boyfriend remembers to be a gentleman here...'Winnie reasons as she shoved Elsa out of the way, wanting to see.

Tannis said nothing as the older ghouls continued to shove each other, wanting to see more.

* * *

_Back with Danny and Phanty_

Danny had just finished kissing Phanty on her cheeks and the ghoul could only smile dreamily and blush as he did that. He then did something that made Phanty gasp and then cackle even more.

"**_AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**Oh! Oh, Danny! Ear nibbling will get you five to ten, you animal, you!**_ AHAHAHAHA!._**.."Phanty gasped as she kept laughing as her beloved gently bit her left ear in a loving way.

She was silenced when her boyfriend went in for another kiss.

**_MUAH!~_**

When he pulled away, he gazed lovingly in each her eyes and Danny had a smirk on his face.

"Did you like that, my spooky beauty?..."He whispered teasingly to and Phanty cackled.

**_"AHAHAHHAHA!_** Yes! That was wonderful! **_AHAHAHAHA!_**..."Phanty said, she was too full of love and pleasure that she was cackling her head off but she still had her arms around her boyfriend.

"Want more?..." He lustfully asked to the ghoul, who stopped cackling long enough to send him a sultry look.

_"Oh, I think that I'm in **love** with this guy.._."Phanty thought in a fit of passion before nodding.

**_"AHAHAHA!_** Yes, I'd love that..."Phanty purred.

"Have I ever told you that you have a _cute_ laugh?..." Danny said and Phanty giggled again.

They resumed kissing, it started out friendly, then was slowly turning_ fiendish. _

Phanty and Danny were expressing a want, or need, to be around one another. Phany was so deep into this that she didn't realize what she was doing until she did it.

Once she did, she pulled away, blushing after what she did.

The thing is, Danny had felt a little _more_ than just her lips against his.

"Bold, aren't we?..."He said with a smile.

Phanty blushed and before she could say anything, the ghost boy beat her to the punch.

"So am I..."He said as he pulled her forward and now began kissing her that way.

Phanty's eyes widen when she felt his tongue was now inside her mouth, exploring. She blushed until her entire face was a brand new shade as she realized that this is now their first french kiss and she was actually taken back.

_"I...I...Oh, Danny..."_Phanty thought, before she melted.

Her knees were even buckling as she was even trembling as he continued to kiss her this way.

She just stood there as Danny continued this gesture, even as it got more aggressive as the lovebirds fell down to the floor, but the yellow glow was now almost gone and Danny was regaining cognitive thought. For a teenager at least.

Danny's thought was now doing a system check as he registered the foreign sensations.

_"Huh? What happened? What's going on? Ow...My head hurts..." _Danny thought, as his eyes were still closed and he suddenly felt a splitting headache.

But that was nothing compared to the taste he had in his mouth.

_"And why do I taste gym shoes and ginger snaps? or is it sweaty cookies? Or was that the drink?..._"Danny thought as he slowly regain some of his basic senses.

Danny now had eye control and when he opened his eyes, he finally saw what was happening.

He had Phanty pinned down on the ground, his hands were on her shoulders and he began to notice that not _just_ their lips were touching, if you know what he means. Her eyes were still closed and he could hear her faint moans as Danny's tongue was still deep in her mouth.

He froze.

It took him a total of five seconds for him to unfreeze when it dawned on him exactly _what_ he is doing and with _whom._

Once he did, well-

"**_WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING?!_**..."Danny thought in a panic as he got up and backed away from Phantasma, who was still on the ground, no doubt still reeling in from the bold kiss they had just had.

**_"I...She...I..Did I just-...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!..._**"Danny thought in a panic, which got even worse when Phanty then looked at him, with that look she had earlier, now intensified.

Danny gulped.

Phanty was beginning to come to, and when she did, a deep blush was on her face as she touched her lips, still trembling. She then turned to Danny, who gulped when he saw the look on her face.

If she didn't like him before, then she **_DEFINITELY_** is into him now...

Danny was silent, while Phanty was blushing up a storm, gazing at him adoringly and looking even **_more_** _enamored_ now than she has ever been before.

"I love you..."She said, still taken by the kiss.

Danny was then in lock down when he heard those words. He didn't get up and scream when he heard that. He didn't show any emotions as he turned to the door, took a moment to see the ghouls who denied having spied on them. He even ignore the pain of Elsa slapping him on the back, before running down the hall.

Once he was out of sight, Phanty's friend's started talking.

_"Ooh la la._..Phanty wasn't kidding..."Sibella said, still blushing from what they had just witness.

They were surprised that he could go from being so bold and passionate and then be all shy again.

"Duh...wow...He must still be new to kissing..." Elsa said, misinterpreting Danny's reaction.

_**"AHOOOO!**_ He must still be shy, it was too much for him..." Winnie commented.

Sibella was giggling too much to talk now, while didn't Tannis know what they meant, since she was too young for this.

Phantasma the got up, floated out of the room and didn't pay attention to her friends who began to ask questions. In fact, it took her a moment before she just burst out cackling then sighed dreamily.

She said nothing as she then took off after Danny, no doubt to chase him down.

Oh boy...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Trapped In Love Part 3**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark, 61394 and BeConFuzzled Writer for helping me out here. You guys rule :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chester A Bum:** How's this for an update?

** Invader Johnny**: You can say that again...

**LyokoAssassin:** Yeah LOL!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Revolta and her plot will be explained later on, just you wait.

**Runeion:** We shall see..

**Wiseguy2415:** Don't worry, it's not going to go any further than what was displayed here.

**Danifan3000:** Well, we'll see how this turns out

**FrostHunter** : We shall see how this turns out

**epixScott1:** Interesting

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	26. Trapped In Love Part 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 26: Trapped In Love Part 3**_

_With Vlad_

Skulkers had spent a long time explaining the details of his last two encounters with their mutual enemy.

"And that's what happened...for all I know, the whelps disappearance is that banshee's doing..."Skulkers said, though he was still inside Vlad's cube

_"A banshee with a glowing necklace...hmmm...I wonder..."_Vlad thought as the evil halfa split into two and his double flew over to his bookshelf.

He then started flipping through a book from the Middle Ages

Finding the page that he was looking for Vlad frowned.

_"Could it be?._.."Vlad thought as he flew over to Skulker, showing him the page

"Was this the necklace you saw?..."Vlad asked.

"Skulker accessed his suit memory banks, bringing up an image of the Ghost girl's necklace in his ocular display, comparing it to the illustration in the book.

Once he saw it, Skulker nodded.

"It is..."He said.

Vlad grinned showing off his fanged smile.

"I knew it, after years of searching..."Vlad said triumphantly.

"What is it, Plasmius?..."Skulker asked, not getting it.

"This is the amulet of Persephone..." Vlad said in awe.

"According to legend , it was forged as a wedding present by the god of death himself... whoever wears the necklace will be hidden from those who'd do the wearer harm and will great power at his command..."Vlad said as he marveled over the item

Skulker frowned

"I've never heard of it..."He said while Vlad gave Skulker a condescending smirk

"I'm sure you've heard of the last person to wear it Alexander the Great..."Vlad said and Skulker nodded

"I have been searching for it for years ...I must have that necklace and it's power..."Vlad said merging into one releasing Skulker.

The hunter dropped face first onto the floor of Vlad secret lab.

"Where did you see the necklace?..." Vlad asked Skulker pulled himself up.

"It was with a new ally of the whelp although..." Skulker grinned

"It seemed they were more than just friends, if you get my meaning..."Skulker said as he showed another image from his memory bank, which has Danny in the arms of the banshee.

Vlad raised a brow at the image.

_"Strange, and here I thought that he was only interested in human girls..._"Vlad thought before filing away this information for later.

It could prove useful to him.

Plasmius flew over to a computer and began quickly typing.

"I've just wireless uploaded my equipment tracking program into your armor...find Daniel and his new lady friend ...bring me the amulet of Persephone and I will forgive this little incident..."Vlad ordered.

Skulker nodded, activating his rocket systems.

He was about to fly out, when Vlad said this.

"Oh and Skulker...don't forget who gave you your original suit...the one who made you into the great hunter you are... steal from me again and I'll see what happens when a ghost is thrown into a field of blood blossoms face first! Is that clear?..." Vlad threatened, no promised.

Skulker, knowing that he doesn't stand a chance against Vlad, nodded.

"Crystal..." He said phasing out of the lab activating the tracking system.

"I will find you whelp and this time you and your new girlfriend won't escape from me..."Skulker said as he began to search for his prey.

* * *

_Back with Danny_

The depowered boy had just ran away from Phantasma. He ran as fast as he could and was now in a hallway, panting in exhaustion due to the kind of sprinting he has just done.

Once he caught his breath, his mind was processing what happened a few moments ago and he was having trouble accepting it as reality.

**_"What the heck came over me?!_**..."Danny said as he shakily touched his lips, as memories came back of the situation.

He couldn't believe that he had willingly kissed Phantasma. No, not kiss, he**_ made out_** with her and pretty much made her fall for him even more. He even **_FRENCH KISSED _**her of all things.

He has never done anything like that before!

It was all so strange, it was all a hazy thing but he can remember the things he did and the things he felt at the time and he shuddered.

The things he thought. What came out of his mouth and came **_INTO_** his mouth. It was out of character for him.

"_What did I do to deserve this?!._.."Danny thought miserably as he felt anxious.

"Darn it, now Phantasma is going to be harder to let down...'Danny groaned, wondering what in the world possessed him to do that stuff.

"_What the heck was wrong with me?! Why did I act like that?!.._."Danny thought, trying to make sense of this very bizarre situation.

Then he remembered something

"Wait a minute...It happened after I drank that stuff... was it some kind of love potion?..." He asked himself.

"Danny! Where are you?..." A certain voice called out in a sing-song tone.

_"Where's Clockwork when you need him?!.._."Danny thought in dread.

He would have to figure this out later, right now he has to hide before Phantasma finds him and he acts weird again.

Danny ran through the hallways as he tried to find an exit.

In a hallway of doors, Danny went trial and error, opening each door, one at a time but each door yielded something creepy that became more horrific than the last.

He opened one door and saw a large, man eating plant about to reach him, before he slammed it.

"Not the exit..."He said as he ran to the next one.

He opened it and inside was a large lion, which roared and charged but the boy managed to slam shut before he became cat food.

"Not the exit..."He muttered.

He opened the last door, only to see Phanty with a love struck gaze.

"Hello there, _Handsome~_..." she said with a very sultry voice.

Danny closed the door on her and ran away.

**_"Definitely_** not the exit!..."He shouted as he ran away again.

* * *

_The Grimwood Ghouls_

As Phanty chased after Danny, her friends were all gossiping.

"I must say, if all human boys are that romantic, then maybe I should find one to date..."Sibella said, recalling how romantic Danny was to Phanty.

"Isn't he a ghost like her?...'Tannis asked.

"Duh...He's half ghost, so he is part ghost, part human..."Elsa explained.

"I did hear that he started out human though..."Winnie continued.

"It's too bad though, the only other half ghost out there is too old and I hear that he is a real jerk too..."Sibella said in disgust.

Tannis, the youngest and most naive, spoke up again.

"Don't worry Sibella...I'm sure you'll find someone...maybe Danny has some friends he can introduce you to..."Tannis said.

Sibella paused before she smiled at that though.

_"Hmmm_...maybe..."The vampire said with interest.

* * *

_Back with Danny_

"After this, I'm so not going to watch another horror movie ever again..." Danny muttered as he went through another hallway and stopped in the middle. "Then again, I do fight ghosts. So that sounds pointless..."He continued.

**_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!..."_**

Danny then heard a cackling, dreamy voice echoing.

"Where are you, my haunting hunk? Your spooky beauty is getting lonely!..."Phantys voice echoed, sending chills up Danny's spine

"I gotta hide...Gotta hide..."Danny said, panting.

Danny went to a room with an organ on the wall.

He was confused but said this.

"I'm glad that's the musical kind..." He commented with dread.

Having no powers was seriously taxing on him. Not to mention all this running was exhausting him.

However, to his horror, Phantasma came through the walls and sat down at the organ.

"You wanna hear me play? I wrote you another song, sweetie..." Phanty said with a glint in her eyes.

Danny screamed as he was now hearing **_wedding_ _tunes_** in his head.

He ran away again.

"Now I know how Sam felt when she was with Aragon..." Danny muttered as he went to the living room area and saw windows that lead outside.

"An exit!..." Danny exclaimed.

But when he looked outside, he saw a moat, which also had a two headed shark swimming in it.

So the ghost boy opened the door to see a wooden wall.

"Seriously?!...Is this the house they film horror movies in?!..."The ghost boy exclaimed.

Danny was fed up with this.

He heard a cackling Phanty behind him.

"Found you!..."She shouted.

"**_Gah!_**..." Danny shouted as he braced himself against the wall.

"There you are, my spicy specter..."Phanty said in a tone that scared him more than the first time he faced against the Fright Knight.

Phantasma had her hands on his side. Without his powers or any of his parent's equipment, Danny wasn't sure what he should do but his eyes did not let Phanty out of their sight. It was the only way to be ready for whatever she had in mind.

_"I SWEAR! I'll never peek at girls in the locker room again if I get out of this!.._."Danny thought as the ghoul wrapped her arms around him again.

He tried to think of something and fast.

"Listen...uh..." Danny had to try something...

"I'm sure your friends can see us here. Why don't you find somewhere else and I'll follow you...later..."He tried.

He's desperate at this point.

Phanty turned around, her head spun to a 180 degree she rotated a full 360 degrees. Danny honestly was not freaked out by this to be honest.

_"These ghost fighting days are really starting to affect how I think...I mean I just made out with a ghost girl..._" Danny thought, before Phanty answered him...

"I don't think they followed me, so we have plenty of time..." the banshee said with a sultry grin.

"Oh boy..." Danny knew what was coming next.

That's when his face was peppered by her lips.

**_"MUAH! MUAH! MUAH!._**.."

"W-wait!..." He called out as Phanty smooched his face but was largely ignored.

"Oh Danny..." Phanty said with a voice brimming with so much sultry affection that Danny was now sure she wanted **_more_** than just a kiss.

Such a thought made him sweat and tremble and not in a good way.

"Um, I think I'm a little young for this kind of action..." Danny said with a nervous smile and tons of sweat.

However, Phanty stopped and let him go for a moment. She then looked at him with a blush...

"So am I..."she said..

"What?..."Danny was now confused.

"I don't want to go _beyond_ kissing..." Phanty now looked to him. "I would save the rest for marriage. I'm not that kind of ghoul, ya know..."She said, almost sounding offended.

Danny blinked with a stupefied look.

"I honestly respect that..."Danny said, relieved that she won't go that far.

However, Phanty soon sent him that lovesick smile again.

"And that's what makes you sure a **_GREAT_** boyfriend..."Phanty said, in lovesick mode again.

"I was afraid you would say that..." Danny gulped before he spoke those words.

He then saw a mischievous smirk came to her face...

"You are...even if you're such a tease..."Phanty said in a coy tone.

"W-what?..."Danny said, sweating even more now.

"Don't be coy, kissing me like that and then playing hard to get again..."Phanty said before looking mischievous as she floated even closer, practically nose to nose with him.

"Lucky for you...I **_love_** a man that plays hard to get..."Phanty said and Danny saw that strange glint in her eyes again.

_"I have got to get out of here!..._"Danny thought as he tried to think of an escape.

Even if he jumps out the window, it's a two story drop to the water and even if he lands in it, there is a two headed shark in it, so that's out.

However, Danny panicked when he saw her puckering her lips again and for once, he barely managed to dodge. Phanty giggled at this, still thinking this is just a game.

"C'mere, you cute lil spook..."Phanty said as she began making kissy faces at him .

Danny backed away while the ghoul just floated to him, her lips puckered out.

_"Oh no.._. He thought in misery.

If he stays, it's going to be kiss o'clock for the rest of the evening and the window has certain death written on it...

He was trapped..

Danny did whatever he could to avoid it. He didn't want this. He didn't want her to jump him again. He didn't want her to kiss him so long that he nearly suffocates and he didn't want to deal with more of her black lipstick marks. He also **_REALLY_** didn't want to have a relapse of whatever made him act so strange around her.

He attempted to make a break for it, but Phanty had her arms around him, blocking him.

"No need to be shy with me! This way, it'll help you relax and stay calm!..." She said.

_'This is not how to make me calm.._. He thought.

Then she inched closer.

Danny was so eager to avoid her lips that he didn't notice that he had walked backwards to where the window was...until.

**_"AHHH!._**.."Danny shouted as he began falling out of it.

Danny was now falling to the moat and fast. However, before he hit the water and became shark food, he had stopped falling.

"Huh?..."He said as he looked up to see that he was still in the air.

He soon saw that it was Phantasma, who was carrying him.

"You?..."He said in a surprised tone.

"Who else?.."Phanty asked.

"Your lovely girlfriend has your back..."She said sweetly.

They soon landed by the other side of the moat and Danny was panting heavily.

"You okay, Danny?..."Phanty asked, actually concern.

"I'm fine..."He said as he was taking in the situation.

_"She just saved me again...okay, granted, the only reason I was even in trouble was **BECAUSE** of her...still._.."Danny thought as he

"Thanks for catching me..."He said and Phanty giggled.

"Anything for you, you haunting hunk..." Phantasma said with glee before she linked arms with him..."If you're ever in trouble, you can count on the lovely Phantasma..."She said in a sweet way.

_"She would still help me after everything?..."_ Danny asked no one but himself.

It made Danny feel a little guilty.

"_This is going to make turning her down even harder._.."Danny thought as he needed to get away and think.

Unfortunately, Phantasma wouldn't give him that time it seems, as she got all lovey dovey again.

"Now where were we?..."Phanty said and Danny gulped, realizing that he is **_STILL_** in her mercy, even if he is officially outside of that crazy school.

He backed away, realizing that he is _still_ in the clutches of a lovesick ghoul and for all he knows, he is going to act just as crazy as he did earlier if he doesn't watch himself.

"_What am I going to do? If she kisses me again, who knows what will happen?.._.'Danny thought as he backed away.

Just what was in THAT potion he drank? Why'd it make him want to kiss Phantasma like that?

He needed to get out of here before he did something like that again.

She did seem to finally notice his hesitance and raised a brow.

"Are you all right, my haunting hunk?..." She asked, sounding worried.

This made Danny groaned and feel worse.

"_Why couldn't she be evil or just be using me to make some monster boy jealous like Kitty did?._..'Danny thought before sighing.

He needs to get out of here and think before something else happens.

"Look Phantasma...I...I...I need a moment to myself..." Danny stammered out, nervously.

Phanty raised a brow at that, but, by some miracle, she let him go.

"I guess you are still a little shaky from that fall..."She said.

"Y-Yeah..something like that..."Danny said.

"Okay, but hurry back..."Phanty said.

Danny then started walking and as soon as he couldn't see her, he started running as fast as he could, trying to get as much distance between him and Grimwood as possible.

_"How much longer until I get my powers back?!._..'Danny thought as he kept running.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Trapped In Love Part 4**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark, BeConFuzzled Writer and 61394 and for helping me out here. You guys rule :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Be sure to check out this fic's TV Tropes page and feel free to add anything to it :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Phantom Fan 21:**He's at least suspects it...

**61394: **You can say that again.

**Invader Johnny: **Uh huh...

**Frost Hunter: **All will be explained later on...

**Wiseguy2415: **I guess there are similarities, such as a smitten ghost girl being after our favorite ghost boy.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	27. Trapped In Love Part 4

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 27: Trapped In Love Part 4**_

_Previously_

_"Look Phantasma...I...I...I need a moment to myself..." Danny stammered out, nervously._

_Phanty raised a brow at that, but, by some miracle, she let him go._

_"I guess you are still a little shaky from that fall..."She said._

_"Y-Yeah..something like that..."Danny said._

_"Okay, but hurry back..."Phanty said._

_Danny then started walking and as soon as he couldn't see her, he started running as fast as he could, trying to get as much distance between him and Grimwood as possible._

_"How much longer until I get my powers back?!...'Danny thought as he kept running._

* * *

_At Calloway Academy_

Cadet Jamal Williams was sweating through his uniform .

He and the rest of the Calloway cadets were marching around the perimeter of the yard this was something they had been ordered to do since this past weekend when a couple of **_GHOST HUNTERS_** had invaded the campus and sprayed the colonel with some kind of green goo that had ruined the Colonels officers uniform to the point that the uniform was stained beyond repair and a new one had to be ordered from Washington.

"I'm tired, how much longer do we have to do this?..." Grunt complained from his position in front of the cadets.

"We march until we're ordered not to march...a Calloway Cadet doesn't understand the meaning of surrender, now keep marching..." Tug Roper turned his head back

Jamal and the others were going to follow Tugs orders when they heard a familiar cackle followed by what sounded like a boy.

"Wasn't that one of those creepy Grimwood Girls?..." Miguel asked  
Baxter nodded

"Yeah but who was the other boy? I've never heard his voice before... should we get the Colonel?..."He asked and Tug stopped marching.

"We should do some recon...for all we know, Miss Grimwood might have hired a new teacher..."He said.

The cadets headed to the perimeter fence, using their 'recon equipment' that Miguel had invented to spy on Grimwood girls for the annual volleyball game. Jamal, being one of the tallest, was looking through the scope into the Grimwoods campus.

"Do you see anything?..." Roper asked

Jamal shook his head

"Not yet..." He said looking with the scope.

"Wait, I have visual...it's that Phanty girl and she's with someone way too young to be a teacher..."Jamal said.

Roper then took a look to see for himself.

"Who is that guy?..."He asked.

"No idea..."Jamal said as he took another look.

"He's running into the swamp..."He said.

A few moments later, the other Grimwood girls showed up, began talking and before they knew it, Phanty then flew into the swamp, no doubt after that boy.

"Where is she going?..."Grunt asked.

"They heading into the swamp, probably after that guy..."Jamal said.

"Now what?..."Miguel asked.

"Those girls are up to something, I say we follow them..."Roper suggested

"But what about the Colonel's orders?..."Baxter asked.

And just like that, Colonel Calloway appeared to the scene.

"What is the meaning of this, cadets?..." Colonel Calloway demanded as all of his students then turned and saluted him.

"Colonel Calloway? Sir, we were investigating a strange noise in the Grimwood school..." Baxter reported as he saluted the military officer.

However, he just sent them a disapproving look.

"What goes on in Miss Grimwoods school, _outside_ of inter school competitions, are only the concerns of Miss Grimwood...now resume your patrol cadets, on the double..." The colonel ordered

"Sir! Yes, sir..." The Calloway cadets shouted, marching off.

They figure this out later.

* * *

_In the swamp_

Danny was now in the middle of the gruesome, putrid swamp. He kept running as fast as he physically could, until he could no longer see the crazy, all monster girl school or Phantasma anymore.

Once he was tired enough, he sat on a rock and tried prying Skulker's noose off but no dice.

It was latched on tightly and he can't wait any longer.

"Why won't this stupid thing come off?!..."He muttered in frustration as he pulled it with all his might but it was practically attacked to his neck.

He didn't know how longer has passed since he got stuck with this stupid thing but it doesn't matter anymore. He needed his powers back and he needed them now.

He needed them before he either gets eaten my a swamp gator or Phantasma comes looking for him and he is not sure which is the more terrifying fate.

After the one hundredth failure, he decided to take a break.

He then found himself thinking about his other problem.

The one about Phantasma, who is more convinced than ever that she is his girlfriend and who has saved his life again tonight.

He also knew that he had to tell her the truth, but he is without his powers and what's worse, whatever was in that love potion made him act like he was in love with her.

It made his situation even worse, especially since he knew that despite her craziness, Phantasma is a nice ghoul...who is going to get hurt by him, sooner or later.

He could still remember the look on her face after he had kissed her and she said these words that were literally haunting him.

"**_I love you~..."_**

He groaned as he was forced to relieve that memory.

"Nice going Fenton..."He muttered as he sat on the rock, unsure what to do now.

"How are you supposed to let Phantasma down now...if you do this wrong, she'll think your some kind of player who messes around with girls..." Danny said thinking about creeps like Dash or Johnny 13

Or worse

Danny thought Phantasma might end up becoming a villain obsessed with destroying him as revenge for breaking her heart.

A villain who Danny's ghost sense **_didn't_** work on because of that necklace...who also knew his true identity and **_WHERE_** he lives...not to mention could summon him to her **_WHENEVER THE HECK SHE WANTS!_**

Danny shook his head.

"I really shouldn't have watched that superhero movie with Sam and Tucker last Thursday..."Danny thought to himself.

It was making him paranoid he'd end up making his own worst enemy

Again

Anyway, back to his dilemma.

He was thinking back to his situation. He is almost completely certain that what happened to him was a result of that potion he had drank earlier.

"What did she say it was called? Monster Punch? It must be something only monsters can drink like her cooking..."He thought.

Danny's stomach rumbled at the mention of food or that he'd subconsciously referred to Phantasma as Phanty

He kinda regretted not accepting the Lunch Ladies pie when she offered it, to be honest.

"_Focus Fenton.._."He thought as be analyzed the situation.

That monster punch must have given him an allergic reaction because he wasn't a real monster, just a kid who was in a lab accident.

If anything, the ectoplasm in his system must have kept him from needing to go to a hospital or something. That was a good thing the nearest hospital was hours away.

Anyway, it resulted in him acting like he was actually in love with Phanty, making him want to hug and kiss her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

He needed to fix this and fast and unfortunately, the only way to do that is tell Phantasma the truth...

But how?

"If I am going to tell her the truth, I have to practice what I say to her...hopefully, maybe I can let her down gently..."Danny thought as he decided to practice out loud.

He saw a small tree and decided to pretend that it is Phantasma.

"Uh...okay Phantasma...look, I know you like me and I appreciate you saving me and all but the truth is, the only reason I kissed you was because I think I took a love potion that is no longer effect, the truth is I don't feel the same way but I hope that we can still be friends..."Danny said with a smile.

He then slapped himself for that attempt.

"Nah...that stinks.."He muttered.

He can't be so blunt. Girls hate that.

He decided to be more delicate.

"Uh...Okay..Phantasma, look...I know how you feel about me, and you're a great girl but I don't think things would work out between us..."He started.

He shook his head.

"_No, she'll try and convince me otherwise and she'll keep persisting._.."He thought.

He has to be clear, concise and to the point, but at the same time, gentle and tactful here.

He decided to start all nice and gentle and then get to the hard part.

"Okay, Phantasma...uh...you look well..."He started, trying to think of something nice to say in order to soften the blow.

"Look, Phantasma...I know how you feel about me and well...look, I think you're a very nice ghoul, you're very sweet and brave and you mean well and...you have the most... interesting... singing voice I ever heard..."He had paused, having had difficulty finding the right word.

I mean... it's not a lie... sort of.

He took a breath.

Danny pondered for a moment, he didn't have the most experience talking to girls. He needed to be more confident. So Danny tried again, unaware of the audience he had.

"Phantasma..."Danny scrambled for words., "Listen you are a one of a kind ghost...You...have your own charm. You are cute in a spooky sense. I mean with the hair and blue glow..."

"I'm... flattered... sort of, that you like me. I admit, I'm sure any GHOST boy would be flattered and really interested in you." He emphasized ghost to remind he's only half ghost. "But you should know I'm not like most ghost boys."

Okay.. time to rip off the bandage.

"What I have to say is very important, something I wanted to say since we met."

"Really?!" An excited voice asked.

Danny turned around in a panic and soon found himself staring face to face with the most terrifying thing he has seen all day.

"P-Phantasma?!..."Danny exclaimed in shock.

* * *

_Earlier_

_With Phanty_

The ghostly girl had been worried when Danny didn't return and began searching for him.

That feeling she usually got around him was acting up and she just followed her instincts.

"Oh my, I hope that he didn't get lost.."Phanty thought as she flown around the swamp, looking for Danny.

She soon found her beloved, she was going to get him, only to notice that he is talking to...a tree?

"Huh?..."Phanty thought as she chose to remain silent when she heard what he was saying to the tree.

"Look, Phantasma...I know how you feel about me and well...look, I think you're a very nice ghoul, you're very sweet and brave and you mean well and...you have the most... interesting... singing voice I ever heard..."He started.

Phanty knew that he didn't realize that she was listening in on him, but she had to hear this.

"Phantasma..."Danny scrambled for words., "Listen you are a one of a kind ghost..."He started.

Phanty leaned in to hear better.

You have your own charm. You are cute in a spooky sense. I mean with the hair and blue glow..."He continued.

"You really mean that?..."She whispered, feeling a blush form on her face once more.

"I'm... flattered... sort of, that you like me. I admit, I'm sure any ghost boy would be flattered and really interested in you." He emphasized ghost to remind he's only half ghost. "But you should know I'm not like most ghost boys..."He continued, unaware that Phanty was listening to his every word.

"What I have to say is very important, something I wanted to say since we met."

"Really?!..." Phanty shouted in an excited voice, startling her beloved, who turned around in shock, due to being caught.

"P-Phantasma?!..."Danny said upon seeing her.

"Danny..."She cackled when he pretty much jumped out of his skin.

"H-How...I...what are you doing here?..."He said stupidly and Phanty giggled.

"Looking for you, silly. I was wondering what happened to you...Sibella thought you'd get lost, so I came to get ya..."Phanty explained."Wait..I thought you couldn't leave school grounds...you said that you'd get in trouble..."Danny said while Phanty cackled.

"It's sweet of you to worry about me, but don't worry...this sector of the swamp is Grimwood property, so technically speaking..we are still on school grounds..."Phantasma said slyly.

"I did here of what you were saying..."Phanty said and the boy gulped.

"You did?..."He asked.

Phanty nodded.

"Yeah...and I think I know why..."Phanty said.

"You do?...'Danny asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah and you have nothing to worry about, I love you too..."Phanty said.

Danny's eyes widen when he heard that.

"WHOA! Back up! Phantasma, you got the wrong idea!..."Danny said.

'Oh, Danny...I heard what you said, practicing how you were going to confess to me, well I am telling you that I feel the same way..."Phanty said lovingly.

"No, you don't understand!...'Danny shouted, realizing that he has to say this now.

He needed to get this over with before she pulled out the black lipstick again or worse.

"Look Phantasma I'm sorry but I wasn't going to say that I love you!I don't know how but that potion made me do weird things..."Danny started.

"It made me act like...look, I shouldn't have acted like that like we're-" Danny hesitated he didn't want to do this but he had no choice..."boyfriend and girlfriend..."He said it.

Now he has to finish this.

"The truth is I was trying to tell you in that note that I don't feel the same way about you...I'm sorry but we're not even the same _species..._ it just wouldn't work and I'm sorry I had to tell you this way..."Danny said.

Danny closed his eyes as he braced himself. He knew what would come next... Phantasma was going to yell and scream shout that she hated him and completely annihilate him while he's powerless.

Instead,Phanty just started cackling.

Danny opened up his eyes in confusion as she just kept laughing.

"What's so funny?..."Danny asked, not understanding.

He thought she'd be furious or that her heart would break.

Phanty stopped laughing long enough to answer him, but she still looked amused.

"Is that what you were thinking? That monster punch affects you because your half ghost?..."She laughed even louder. .."Silly boy, it's not a potion, it's just a drink...our old gym teacher was completely human and it didn't make him sick or act funny, it made him confident for a minute or two but it didn't hurt him, its pretty much called "Liquid Courage""...we drink it all of the time and we don't act too different..."Phanty explained.

Danny's eyes widened when he heard that.

"Wait? What?! They let you drink that stuff in your school?!..."Danny exclaimed in shock.

Phanty looked confused for a minute but then she laughed again.

"Oh, that's right... human grown ups have their own version of Monster punch made from old fruit or something...anyway, it got nothing like that in it...it's just a beverage, heck, we all drank it at my birthday party a few days ago..."Phanty said.

Danny couldn't believe what he is hearing.

_"Just a drink? No...it can't be...if it's not some potion, then why did I-_

He didn't get to finish that train of thought, as Phanty was now crossing her arms, with a smirk on her face. It made him very uneasy.

_"Why is she looking at me like that?.._."Danny thought, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Monster punch doesn't make people fall in love Danny, but it just makes them more confident and I bet that's what it did to you..."Phanty said as she pointed at him.

"I bet you actually really love me..." Phanty shouted.

Danny's eyes widen as he quickly shook his head.

"Phantasma, I just told you that I didn't...I'm sorry but I just don't...'Danny said, trying to get her to listen.

To his dismay, that smile on her face didn't leave.

"You are so forgetful that it's adorable!But I know you feel the same way..." Phanty said with the yellow glow.

"Phantasma, please...listen to reason, I don't feel that way..."Danny begged her to listen but she still thought he was being shy here.

"Then why did you keep hugging me, kissing me, nibbling my ears, saying that I have the cutest laugh, that I am a queen of ghouls and then kissed me so wonderfully?..."Phanty teased.

Danny blanched, before he blushed a deep read.

"I...I don't know why I acted that way..."Danny said as he was now flustered.

"I do...you love me but I can see the real problem here...your scared of your feelings, so your trying to push me away...to be honest I'm scared too, I never expected to fall in love so fast but here we are we're not alone we can figure out these feelings together"

Danny backed away and was now bracing a tree, too flustered.

_"No..that can't be right...I don't feel that way...something made me...darn it, this is too confusing.._."Danny hissed, getting a headache.

Danny snapped out of his mental meltdown when Phantasma saw his expression and sighed.

"I see that your still too scared...I guess that I'm going to have to _show_ you how much I love you in order to convince you that this is okay..."Phanty said and Danny's eyes widen.

"Show? W-What do you mean?..."Danny asked, trembling a bit.

Phanty then pulled out her tube of black lipstick and giggled.

"I'm going to show you the same way you showed me earlier tonight..."Phanty said as she even licked her lips.

Danny eyes widen as he realized what she is just implying.

The ghoul the unclasp her tube of black lipstick.

"Once I am done with you, you'll have the confidence to accept the love between us..."Phanty said and Danny's eyes widen even more.

_"And that's my cue to leave.._."Danny thought.

But as he tried to leave, Phantasma blocked his path.

"I don't think hide and shriek will help you with your confidence, sweetie..." Phanty stated as she reached for him.

Either way, Danny maneuvered himself to flank Phantasma as he went under the floating specter. She didn't let that stop her as she flew towards Danny, but he managed to bob out of the way.

She flew through a tree before looking to see where Danny is going

**_"RUN! RUN! RUN!.._**." He thought.

Danny started running as fast as he could to get away from her again.

"He is so shy..."Phanty sighed, before pulling out her compact mirror and began applying her lipstick again.

Once done, she then went to go chase after her skittish lover, who really needs her to give him a lot of confidence right now.

"My haunting hunk needs me!..."She shouted in excitement.

With that, she would go looking for him.

* * *

_"I'm starting to think, that after this whole experience,I might start agreeing with my parents on ghosts..._" Danny thought, as he kept running away from Phantasma.

He stopped a moment to try and catch his breath.

Danny looked around for somewhere he could hide, like in Amity Park. But after a quick survey, he realized something.

"Everywhere is something out of a horror film, here!..." Danny said as he screamed mentally... "There nowhere she won't be. Isn't there someplace that is brightly colored or too...un-spooky for her?..."He thought in desperation.

Danny kept running, any distance he had would help him, even if it meant just barely dodging.

Then, in the corner of Danny's vision, he saw Grimwood's rival school, Calloway Academy.

He realized they must be the ones who forced his parents out last time.

_"I got to get back home...maybe if I get to that military academy, that Colonel guy will let me call Sam and Tucker.._."Danny thought.

As long as he didn't mention his last name, he was sure that the military officer wouldn't turn him away if he explains that he just needed a ride home.

Unfortunately, this is not his lucky day as it was at that moment that Phantasma fazed through the tree that he was hiding behind.

"Found you!...'She shouted.

**_"AHHHH!_**...'Danny screamed as he jumped away, pretty sure that he had almost had a heart attack just now, while Phanty just cackled.

Danny was now on the ground, having fallen due to how hard he had jumped.

"Ow..."He whispered as he was now on the ground.

Soon Phantasma landed in front of him and Danny looked up and gulped when he saw the look on her face.

She is glowing yellow again and ...twitching again, making her look even scarier.

Especially when she said this.

"I love you, Danny Phantom..."Phanty said and Danny gulped and trembled, knowing that she has him cornered.

All he could do now is beg.

"P-Please...Phantasma...control yourself..."Danny pleased but she wasn't listening.

The ghoul then hoisted him up and they were now in the air, Danny's feet couldn't reach the ground and he can't run for him.

She was holding him in a possessive, vice grip, and the ghoul made it obvious that she has no intentions of letting him go.

At that moment, Danny's battle instincts kicked in. And with what little courage he had, attempted to break free. He felt a spark, but he had no real strength to escape. His powers were still gone and Phanty was ready to assault with another barrage of kisses.

_"Seriously!? All that time and my powers are **still** out?..."_ Danny couldn't believe his situation.

He didn't get to complain about it long, as he soon saw how much closer Phantasma's face was to his now.

**_"Oh Danny~.._**." Phanty cooed as she leaned forward, her lips puckered out.

Danny tried harder to struggle out her grasp but it was no use.

_"Oh n-_

Phanty wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her until she practically smashed her mouth on his. As soon as she kissed him on the lips, Danny gasped, which gave the ghostly girl the chance to stick her tongue down his throat

**_"NO! NO! NO!_****_ _What do I do? What do I do?!._..._**."Danny barely thought, since he was trying to ignore the banshee.

And that was a difficult feat, as her technique had _improved._

Phanty started to moan now, and Danny knew what that meant. The ghost boy wanted to brace himself but didn't know how to do so for this situation.

**_ "Ooh._**.."Phanty let out a small moan and Danny eyes widen when he felt her tongue inside his mouth, claiming it as her own.

He's frozen, his knees began to buckle, his entire face began a shade of red that he never thought was possible as the ghostly girl kept showing him how much she loves him with this kiss.

Danny was frozen but as the kiss continued, he lost all motion in his limps as Phantasma continued to dominate his mouth He just remained like this as the lovesick ghost girl continued to kiss him the same way he had kissed her earlier...only more...

**_ "Mmmmmmmmmm_**..."Phanty moaned in the middle of this kiss, making it obvious that she was enjoying this, not just as a point she was trying to make.

This continued for a full 30 seconds until finally-

**_ "MUAH!~..."_**

Soon separated, Danny had fallen to the ground, motionless with a large smear of black lipstick visible on his lips, as well as a deep red blush on his face, wide eyes. He was completely motionless with the exception of small trembling his body was making.

Phantasma landed to the ground, touching her lips. She had a dreamy, content look before sporting a big grin on blushing face.

"Whoa baby!..."Phanty said, before she cackled amorously before turning to the fallen boy, who was still in shock over what she just put him through.

After a few moments of being in shock, Danny blinked and began to regain his normal functions, just in time for Phantasma to say this.

"I sure can get use to this...You certainly know how to treat a ghoul..."She giggled some more as her beloved was still reeling in the kiss.

A kiss that he knew that he will never be able to forget..._ever._

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Trapped In Love Part 5**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark, BeConFuzzled Writer and 61394 and for helping me out here. You guys rule :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Be sure to check out this fic's TV Tropes page and feel free to add anything to it :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:** You got that right.

**Phantom Fan 21: **You got that right, LOL!

**Frost Hunter:** How's this?

**Lyoko Assassin: **As shown here, Phanty doesn't believe him...

**Runeion: **LOL!

**BeConFuzzled Writer: **Here it is...thanks again for your help :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	28. Trapped In Love Part 5

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 28: Trapped In Love Part 5**_

_Previously_

_**"Mmmmmmmmmm**__..."Phanty moaned in the middle of this kiss, making it obvious that she was enjoying this, not just as a point she was trying to make._

_This continued for a full 30 seconds until finally-_

_**"MUAH!~..."**_

_Soon separated, Danny had fallen to the ground, motionless with a large smear of black lipstick visible on his lips, as well as a deep red blush on his face, wide eyes. He was completely motionless with the exception of small trembling his body was making._

_Phantasma landed to the ground, touching her lips. She had a dreamy, content look before sporting a big grin on blushing face._

_"Whoa baby!..."Phanty said, before she cackled amorously before turning to the fallen boy, who was still in shock over what she just put him through._

_After a few moments of being in shock, Danny blinked and began to regain his normal functions, just in time for Phantasma to say this._

_"I sure can get use to this...You certainly know how to treat a ghoul..."She giggled some more as her beloved was still reeling in the kiss._

_A kiss that he knew that he will never be able to forget...__**ever.**_

* * *

Skulker had just left the city limits after having to deal with the whelp moronic, hunting wanna-be parents who likely still had no idea where he is.

He was looking at his scanner, trying to tract down the Plasmius nero in order to find, locate the whelp and his new banshee girlfriend and to both, take her amulet and deliver to Plasmius and make Phantom into a pelt.

"Soon..."He said fiendishly as he continued to follow the directions in his suits.

Next stop: His _prey._

Unaware that behind him and five hundred feet above him was the Specter Speeder. Sam was piloting while Tucker was using his PDA and Jazz was charging a Fenton bazooka, something that only mildly scared Sam and Tucker now that Jazz actually got some target practice.

"Did you find where bolts for brains is going Tucker?..." Sam asked the techno geek nodded

"Yeah, it looks like he's following a GPS..."Tucker said as he continued his hacking.

After a while, he smiled.

"I've downloaded the coordinates and I am going to give Skulker a _new_ destination...any suggestions?..."He asked.

"Somewhere a million miles from where Danny is..." Sam and Jazz said.

Tucker nodded, uploading new data into Skulker.

Down below, the hunter ghost frowned as he got new data.

_"Darn t, the welp must have teleported again with the banshee..."_ Skulker thought out loud turning around he flew in a new direction .

All the while, he wondered why _anyone_ would want to go to Tibet on a date...

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Calloway Academy_

The boys of Calloway Academy had just gotten off of duty and were now using their surveilence equipment to follow that Grimwood girl and that guy that she was with.

They wanted to know what was going on and now that The Colonel wasn't breathing down their necks, it was the time.

"See anything yet, Jamal?..."Roper asked.

"Not yet?...'Jamal said as he pressed some buttons to get a closer look into the swamp.

"Wait? I have a visual...'He exclaimed.

"What is it?...'Miguel asked.

"Is it those weird girls, again?...'Grunt asked.

Sure, they had had something of a truce between them ever since they help save those girls and their former gym teacher that one time, but the girls still creep them out.

They had to be on their toes with them.

"Hold on, it's that Phanty girl and she's with that guy again.."Jamal said as he was trying to get a better look.

From this distance, it was a little hard to see what they were doing.

"We'll report what are they doing..." Roper ordered.

"Well, they're just talking...wait, Phanty has the guy in her arms and..."Jamal was silenced before reacting.

"**_Ew._**.."He let out, disgusted.

"What's going on? What are they doing?...'Roper asked and Jamal was still gagging.

"Oh god, they're kissing!..."Jamal said as he looked away.

**_"Kissing?!.._**.."The rest of the Calloway cadets exclaimed.

"Yeah, kissing...they're kissing...it looked like they were really getting into it..."Jamal said.

"Keep it PG, Jamal! Baxter's too young to be hearing about stuff like that..." Grunt said disgusted.

"And I definitely don't want to hear about that weirdo girl love life..."He continued.

"I can assure you the feelings mutual..." Sibella said from behind the cadets, making them jump in shock.

"How'd you get over here?..." Roper asked.

Sibella pointed to some bushes by the Calloway Grimwoods property line.

"You have a hole in your fence...no doubt from when you Calloway cadets spu on us Grimwood girls..."Sibella said.

The boys were sweating now, unable to believe that she knew. Sibella rolled her eyes as she just continued to speak.

"Look, we mostly don't care if you spy on us during the volleyball game but leave Phanty's love life alone! _Bat_ would be the polite thing to do..."Sibella said as she put her hands on her hip.

Grunt, not like being told what to do, especially by a Grimwood girl, spoke up defiantly.

"And if we don't?..."He challenged.

To his surprise, Sibella smirked.

"Then I will tell The Colonel about how you boys sneak into town after curfew, to play video games at the arcade..."Sibelle said, shock the boys.

"How do you know about that?..." Miguel asked in shock.

They'd always been so careful...

"What can I say, I'm a night owl or should I say bat..."Sibella said with a smirk, before giving them a scold.

"Honestly, why can't you boys be more like Phanty's beau..."She said in disappointment.

"What do you mean?...'Jamal asked in a clueless tone.

"Never mind, now do we have a deal?...'The daughter of Dracula demanded.

Tug looked to the other cadets, the sighed in defeat before he nodded

"Fine, you win... we won't say anything, now get out of here..."He ordered.

But Sibella was gone and a bat was flying back to Grimwoods school.

The boys were confused.

"These girls just keep getting weider..."Miguel said.

His fellow cadets agreed.

* * *

_With Phanty and Danny_

After a few moments of being in shock, Danny blinked and began to regain his normal functions, just in time for Phantasma to say this.

"I sure can get use to this...You certainly know how to treat a ghoul..."She giggled some more as her beloved was still reeling in the kiss.

Danny just barely regain his sense enough to just sit up but he was still shaken by what he had just experienced.

The ghostly boy shakily placed his hand on his mouth, still processing what Phanty just did to him.

"_And I thought my date turning into a dragon would be the weirdest relationship I ever had..._" Danny thought

Phanty was just looking at him with the biggest grin.

Danny rubbed a hand through his face. He saw that the amount of lipstick he rubbed off, covering his entire hand. Phantasma cackled at this and produced a mirror for Danny, to see the state his face was in.

He looked like a rejected member from KISS. Very ironic.

The ghost boy did not know what to say. But Phanty did, with a cackle. Still

"You look so cute and silly like this..." She giggled,and Danny was sure that this moment takes the top spot in his top ten most dangerous positions.

He couldn't attack Phanty, because she was not evil. He didn't have his powers. And the ghost boy was sure, this could turn into the rest of his life.

"I think at this point, I would even be happy to be fighting Vlad..." Danny whimpered.

Anything would be better than this...

Unfortunately for him, Phantasma didn't seem to be done with him.

"So..."She started with a sultry tone that made Danny gulp for the millionth time that day alone.

"So?..." Danny asked, sweating in concern.

Phanty hovered closer, making Danny step back.

"Oh poo...I see you might still need some more convincing..."Phanty said and Danny's eyes widen.

"NO! Don't bother! I got the message!.."Danny pleaded, while Phanty giggled again, not seeing his distress at all.

All she saw was a boyfriend being shy about love.

"I don't think so lover boy, but don't worry, I'm a patient ghoul..."Phantasma said as she soon pinned him to the ground, straddling him.

No! I get it! We can stop now!..." Danny panicked.

Phantasma giggled.

"I don't think so..." She said in a giggling sing-song voice.

Phantasma continued making out with him, determined to have him as her lover.

In between kisses, Phanty would say little pet names or other romantic stuff as she continued to smooch him into the ground.

"Oh, Danny...you haunting hunk..."Phanty purred in between kisses.

_**MUAH!~**_

"You make wounds ooze and flesh crawl..."She said, no doubt meaning it as a compliment.

_**MUAH!~**_

A king of ghosts and ghouls...one who makes nightmares scream..."She said lovingly before stealing another kiss.

_**MUAH!~**_

_**"Oh, Danny.**_..I love you, oh, I love you..."She said in a way that would sound like she was breathing heavily.

_**MUAH!~**_

_**_**MUAH!~**_**_

_**_**_**MUAH!~**_**_**_

"I can see our relationship going all the way to the _next_ level..."Phanty giggled amorously.

Hearing this made Danny's eyes widen so much, he feared they'd fall out.

**_"WHAT?!_**..."Danny shouted in horror.

Next level?!

He didn't even **_WANT_** to know what that entails...the implications are scary enough as it is!

Danny was honestly scared now. Even with his powers, Phanty is too strong. What's worse is that she can literally go to him or summon him to her whenever the heck she feels like.

The next thing she said didn't make him feel any easier about this whole thing

"You are mine, forevermore..."She said as she kissed him on the lips, three times.

_**MUAH!~...**__**MUAH!~...**__**MUAH!~**_

Once done, she looked into his blue eyes once more.

"And I am yours...For eternity..."Phanty said before lip locking once again.

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. In fact, he wished this was all a dream, but it was a nightmare.

A nightmare he hoped would end soon.

Unknown to either of these teenage ghosts, someone had witness their canoodling with a disgusted look on their face.

* * *

_With the Grim Creeper_

While Phanty was busy showering Danny with her affection, neither noticed that they had an audience.

It was the Grim Creeper, who had remained hidden within the swamps elements, waiting for the right time to strike.

"I don't think so lover boy, but don't worry, I'm a patient ghoul..."Phantasma said as she pinned Danny to the ground, straddling him before she began kissing him.

**_"Bleck!_** How utterly revolting..." The Grim Creeper said, half submerged in the muddy swamp grounds, when his Venus spy traps had spotted the halfa boy on the Grimwood campus.

His mistress Revolta had ordered him to spy on the situation personally.

Now here he was, half submerged in the swam... having to watch a pair of teenagers locking lips in the woods.

It was truly disgusting!

It made him glad his species reproduced through planting seeds in the ground...

"I can't believe that Revolta has reduced me to this...Perhaps I should have taken that job working for that pale human and his ghost servant covered in tattoos..."Grim Creeper muttered under his breath.

It would be more dignified than _ this!_

As Phanty began to moan and sigh, the evil one eyed potato monster decided to do his job before he either got caught or lost his lunch.

The Grim Creeper moved his tentacles through the ground, towards the halfa who was too busy being kissed by Phantasma to notice.

He was the larger threat and was the unknown variable in Revoltas plans.

"A little closer and...now..."Grim Creeper thought as he quietly and stealthily he sprinkled his satellite spores on the boy's feet.

Now there was no way that he could hide from the Grim Creeper.

Phantasma didn't notice as she just kept kissing Danny like there is no tomorrow.

_**"Oh, Danny.**_..I love you, oh, I love you.."Phanty said before continuing to kiss the boy beneath her.

"Oh Danny.."She sighed romantically before resuming with her kisses and cooing.

From his hiding place the Grim Creeper gagged.

"Disgusting!..."He muttered and regretted it when Phanty broke away from Danny.

"Did you hear something?..."She asked as she turned her head completely around, while Danny was too busy trying to take a much needed breath.

The Grim Creeper sucked down in the mud as the two ghost teens looked around. After a tense moment, Phanty shrugged.

"Must have been hearing things..." She said before she started kissing Danny, once again spreading her black lipstick over his face like jelly on toast.

Grim Creeper was relieved that they didn't catch him or it would have put a dent in Revolta's plans.

He he would have stayed and continued his Mistresses dark work when he felt the air suddenly grow cold...

He sensed a very powerful and dangerous presence and it was not from Mistress Revolta.

_"Who is_ that?..."He thought as he tried to recognize the source of that power.

Once he did, his one eye widen in horror.

_"Oh no, not him...I better get out of here..."_The Grim Creeper thought, as he began to move away like a coward.

He can't stay here and get caught. Besides, his main objective was already done, he could now spy on the boy but he wasn't going to stay out here and risk getting turned into fertilizer.

Submerging in the ground, he moved away from the cold feeling and headed towards castle Revolta.

As long as he got his spores to tract the boy, Revolta won't be **_TOO_** angry...

He hoped...

* * *

_Danny and Phanty_

Phanty was now cupping Danny's face, placing little kisses on his cheeks as the poor boy whimpered.

"_This is so not how I pictured a date..."_Danny thought as Phanty kept trailing little kisses on his face, down to his chin.

She stopped when she got to his neck and raised a brow.

"Hey...uh...what is this thing?..."Phanty asked as she pointed to the noose Skulker had placed on him.

Danny was relieved that she had stopped kissing, long enough to ask.

"I already told you that my powers are being blocked..."Danny said and Phanty looked surprised.

"What?..."Phanty asked.

" I tried to tell you, Skulker placed it on me just before your friends summoned me...it's been blocking my powers for a long time now and I can't get it off..."Danny said in frustration, pretty much giving up trying to get it off at this point.

"Skulker? You mean that bully who ruined our last date...'Phanty exclaimed.

Before Danny tried to explan that he didn't consider that event as a date, Phanty's hands were now on the noose, examining it.

"What are you doing?..."Danny asked.

"Just be still...maybe I can get it off..."Phanty said, now that she was focused enough to notice something other than kissing.

Danny was stunned.

"W-What...you...you're going to try and take it off?..."Danny exclaimed.

"Of course, if I had known that that big bully placed it on you...just hold still, sweetie..."Phanty said as her hands were now on the noose, trying to pull on it.

To his surprise, her necklace began to glow again...and so did her hands. Phanty didn't notice as her eyes were shut, she just grunted as she tried to pull it off until-

**_CRAAAAAA!_**

Phanty's glowing hands managed to completely crush the noose that was around his neck, pretty much destroying it on the spot.

Danny gasped and took a deep breath when the noose was destroyed and he was no longer wearing it.

He then blinked, he touched his neck and felt no Skulker Noose on it, he looked at the remains of the device on the ground and then to Phanty, just as her glowing had stopped.

"There, all better..."Phanty said happily.

Danny was stunned.

_"Am...am I really free? Are my powers really back?_...'Danny thought.

He took this opportunity to stand up and changed forms.

He did it, he was Danny Phantom again.

His powers are **_BACK!_**

"My powers are back!**_ YAHOOOOO!..._**"Danny shouted as he yelped in the air, too overjoyed at the fact that the noose was gone to think clearly.

Phanty saw his expression, smiled and floated next to him.

"I'm sorry Danny, if I knew that mechanical bully put that thing on you, I would have done that sooner...I just figured it was some human fashion accessory...""She said, scowling at what was once the Skulker noose

"Wait... how _did_ you get it off, anyway? I've been trying to and nothing happened..."Danny said.

"I don't know...I just did it..." Phanty said, just shrugging.

"**_THANK YOU, PHANTASMA!._**.."Danny shouted as he actually hugged the ghoul, forgetting for that moment that she is scarily obsessed with him.

Phanty smiled.

Whatever else she might have said was forgotten while her brain rebooted. Her _'boyfriend'_ was showing her affection and not being shy and this time he couldn't blame it on monster punch

"Your welcome, my haunting hunk..."She said in a loving tone.

A reminder of who she is finally sunk with Danny and his relief left his face.

_"Uh oh..."_

He quickly let go of her just as Phanty made a move to kiss him again. Danny leapt to the side.

He quickly flew into the swamp as Phanty continued to cackle.

_**"AHAHAHA!**_ You can run my deathly darling but you can't hide..." Phanty called flying after him.

Danny said nothing as he kept flying as fast as he could. However, Phanty knew this swamp better than him and took a short cut.

As Danny was about to reach an exit, she appeared in front of him, her arms wide open.

"Oh crud!..."Danny said as he practically hit the breaks in the air but it was too late, Phanty caught him.

"Got you!..."She said, happy to have her beloved in her arms again.

"Phantasma!..."Danny shouted when he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Now where were we?..." Phanty said, grabbing him by his costumes collar and pulling him forward for another kiss.

She absolutely loves kissing him!

Kissing him in his human form was amazing but this...it felt like lightning was surging through her body, energizing everything around them. She still was unaware of the yellow glow briefly flashing again.

Danny was struggling as Phanty was once again kissing him and she was too strong for him to break free.

He couldn't believe that he finally got his powers back and he **_STILL_** can't get away from her.

"_This can't get any worse._.."Danny thought.

Then, as always, Murphy's law kicked in, and in the worst possible way.

**_"PHANTASMA?!._**..'An angry sounded voice shouted.

Phanty pulled away in shock and both she and Danny turned around to see who interrupted them.

It was a dark purple, translucent ghost in a trench coat and hat...and he could notice a creepy smile on his face...one similar to Phanty's.

He also looked very angry.

"Father..."Phanty said and Danny's eyes widened.

"F-Father?..."Danny repeated.

_"This is her dad?.._."Danny thought as he realized that it just got worse...

A lot worse...

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**Phantom Meets Phantom**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **Uh oh! Danny has just met Phanty's father...stay tune to see how this turns out...

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to NeoMark, BeConFuzzled Writer and 61394 and for helping me out here. You guys rule :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:**Too bad it's being overshadowed by his fears right now..

**Phantom Fan 21: **Then whom do you mean?

**Invader Johnny: **Well, he at least knows that she does seem to actually care about him, so it's a start.

**61394: **:)

**Krusher: **We'll see, first he has to survive an encounter with her dad first.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	29. Phantom Meets Phantom

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 29: Phantom Meets Phantom**_

Ms. Grimwood had just returned to her school after a long afternoon of shopping and gathering some much needed material for her upcoming lessons this week.

"_That should be everything.." _She thought as she had arrived to the front entrance and the draw bridge pulled down.

Once inside, she was greeted by Sibella.

"Ms. Grimwood...you're back early?...'Sibella said, trying not to sound surprised to see her.

"Yes, I managed to get my shopping done a lot quicker...'The witch said as she turned to her eldest student.

"So where are the girls?..."She asked.

"Oh, Tannis is taking a nap in her sarcophagus and Elsa and Winnie are in the kitchen, grabbing a bite to eat..."Sibella answered.

"And Phantasma?..'She asked, in a more stern tone.

"Oh, don't worry, she's just outside...'Sibella said, as it is technically not lying.

"On school grounds?..."She asked in a more stern tone.

Normally, she wouldn't ask that but after Phantasma and the rest of the girl's recent actions, she had to make sure.

Sibella just nodded in a confident way.

"Do not worry, she is still on Grimwood property...'She said confidently.

Phnaty actually **_IS_** on school grounds. She's just not _alone..._

"That is good to hear, now be a dear and help me put these groceries away..."Ms. Grimwood said and Sibella nodded.

The headmistress was relieved that Phanty didn't escape again. It would have been very dangerous, especially with more and more ghost hunters out there these days. She had to take precaution, even if it means being more stern with them now that they are becoming teenagers and being powered more by hormones than by common sense.

She truly was fond of the girls and cared for them, as more than just her students but she is still their headmistress and disciplinary actions need to take place when they begin rebelling.

If she didn't, the girls wouldn't learn how dangerous some actions could be and if that happens...well, she didn't want to know what could happen to them but she did know that she would never be able to forgive herself.

"_Hopefully Phantasma has learned her lesson..."_The headmistress thought as she began to put her items away.

All the while, Sibella was trying hard not to panic.

_"I can't believe she came back early...I better go warn Phanty.._."Sibella thought.

True, Ms. Grimwood never said that they couldn't bring Danny over to see Phanty but with how angry she got the other day due to them using her spell book, she didn't want to take any chances.

However, before she could finish and then politely make an excuse to leave, Ms. Grimwood froze, a strange look on her face.

"What is it, Ms. Grimwood?..."Sibella asked, hoping that she didn't suspect what they were up to.

"Strange...I wasn't expecting him to arrive until tomorrow..."The headmistress muttered.

"Him?..."Sibella asked, wondering who could she be talking about.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Danny was struggling as Phanty was once again kissing him and she was too strong for him to break free.

He couldn't believe that he finally got his powers back and he _**STILL**_ can't get away from her.

_"This can't get any worse.._."Danny thought.

Then, as always, Murphy's law kicked in, and in the worst possible way.

**"_PHANTASMA?!._**_._.'An angry sounded voice shouted.

Phanty pulled away in shock and both she and Danny turned around to see who interrupted them.

It was a dark purple, translucent ghost in a trench coat and hat...and he could notice a creepy smile on his face...one similar to Phanty's.

He also looked _very_ angry.

"Father..."Phanty said and Danny's eyes widened.

"F-Father?..."Danny repeated.

_"This is her dad?._.."Danny thought in shock.

The event seemed strangely familiar, except there was no possession and Danny wasn't dealing with a temperamental dragon girl...

The purple ghost then floated towards them in a menacing motion and Phanty was almost nervous.

"Father, what are you doing here?..."Phanty asked, having let go of Danny for the time being.

"Ms. Grimwood had informed me of your atrocious behavior lately, young lady...so I had to finish my work in the Ghost Zone early and came as fast as I could create a portal!..."He said before he started scolding his daughter.

"I am beyond furious with you, Phantasma! Leaving campus without permission, stealing from your teacher and now I find you here in the swamp with with with this **_BOY..."_** He yelled _saying 'boy'_ as though it were the worst insult he could think of.

Danny either because he was a hero or he subconsciously didn't want to see Phanty get in trouble stepped in front of her, as he tried to reason with her father.

"Uh...sir, if you will just let me ex-

"I AM **_THE PHANTOM!_** I am Phantasma's father and one of the most powerful denizens of the Ghost Zone!..."He shouted, startling Danny at how loud he has become..

**_"WHO ARE YOU?!_**..."The Phantom demanded, looking angry.

Danny gulped, both flustered and nervous. Why? He is not sure?

Maybe it's because this guy actually did look intimidating right now and maybe because he is still flustered over the fact that technically speaking, he caught him making out with his daughter...even if it was one sided on _her_ part, but he doubted that he'd believe that.

"I'm... I'm... I'm... "Danny was stuttering now.

Phanty however, answered for him.

"Father, this is Danny Phantom, the same one who defeated the ghost king..."Phanty answered.

"Y-Yeah, what she said...'Danny said, while the Phantom was still giving him the evil eye.

"You mean the halfa who thinks he is so clever to have stolen_** MY NAME!**_ The one who is rumored to come from a family of **_GHOST HUNTERS?!_**..."The Phantom shouted.

Despite facing many of the worst the Ghost Zone had to offer, Danny felt a little intimidated here.

"Well, uh, well, sort of... I mean, uh, not exa-..uh..."Danny started laughing nervously.

"I mean, well, it's nice to meet ya, I'm sure..."Danny said weakly.

Danny was too nervous to give a proper response, which gave The Phantom the proper justification to inflict harm.

"So _you_ are the source of my daughter's recent rebellion..."He said in a dark tone...

"No, you don't understand, let me explain..."Danny shouted.

He didn't get a chance to explain as The Phantom sent him a deathly glare.

"You have just made a powerful enemy..."He said as his hands begun to glow purple.

Danny knew what was going to happen next.

"I technically do every day..." Danny said as he made a break for it.

The Phantom then gave a barrage of attack ranging from ectoplasmic blasts to lifting all sorts of rocks, trees and anything else he could get from the swamp

**_"AHHH!._**.."Danny shouted as he did his best to maneuver and dodge them and avoid the wrath of the overprotective father.

As Danny kept trying not to be destroyed, Phanty tried to her father from firing any more shots.

"Father, stop it!..."Phanty demanded as she blocked him from firing anymore.

"But he's a halfa and from a family of ghost hunters!..."The Phantom said and Phanty got mad.

"I don't care...I think he's wonderful...I love him!..."Phanty shouted, shocking her father.

**_"WHAT?!_**..."The Phantom said, before he got even angrier.

"Phantasma, I forbid you to see that halfa!.."The Phantom said and Phanty, while usually obedient, send him a defiant look.

"You can't keep us apart!..."Phanty shouted.

**_"I can't?! We shall see about that!..._**" The Phantom shouted he did not like the defiant attitude his daughter showed and started using more advanced powers.

The Phantom then sent a huge, purple ecto blast, managing to hit Danny and sending him flying.

**_"AH!._**.."Danny shouted as he was sent flying back in the swamp.

The enraged, overprotective ghostly father soon went after the ghostly boy, determined to tear him apart, all the while, his daughter got upset.

"Oh, Father...'Phanty loudly complained as she went after them.

She had to keep her father from destroying her boyfriend.

* * *

_With Danny_

The blast had sent Danny flying and then crashing into the murky ground of the swamp.

"**_Ow._**.."He hissed, still reeling from that attack.

He got up, just in time to see Phanty's foul tempered father looming over him, with a menacing expression.

Danny, in a last ditch effort, tried to reason with him.

"Mr. Phanty's dad, please listen...I know this looks bad but you got the wrong idea about me and your daughter..."Danny said and the Phantom send him a venomous glare.

**_"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?! I HAD SEEN THAT KISS!..."_**The Phantom shouted.

Danny's eyes widen.

_"Oh man, how am I going to convince him that Phantasm-_..."Danny thought was cut off as The Phantom kept yelling at him.

**_"SHAME ON YOU FOR TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY POOR LITTLE GHOUL!._**.."He screamed.

**_"I DIDN'T! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO-_**

Danny didn't get a chance to finish as the Phantom soon used his telekinesis and lifted the boy up and made him crash into a tree.

**_"AHH!.._**."Danny yelled as he was now on the ground.

The Phantom started breathing heavily his eyes glowing red.

"Wait..this...you don't understand...this is just a big misunderstanding..."Danny pleaded.

"The last one you will ever make...I was only going to drive you off...let you run back to those **_DESPICABLE_** hunters who spawned you but _now._..." The Phantom hissed his hands glowing with red energy.

"When I'm done, there won't be as much as an _atom_ left of you!..."He shouted as he threw his hands together firing a massive beam.

Danny put a shield in front of him that barely lasted five seconds against the Phantom's power.

He hated to admit it but Phanty's dad is strong and he is not playing around. Danny used his shield but was sent back a bit due to the force of power.

Danny, no longer flustered, got mad.

All of the frustration of past few days had reached it's breaking point, exploding out in his famous temper.

"**_Okay! THAT'S IT! _****_NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!._**.." Danny shouted as he flew at the Phantom, firing a barrage of ecto blasts.

The Phantom dodged or countered each of them.

"Foolish boy, you have no idea whom...you are dealing...with..." The Phantom said as he continued to attack him and Danny did his best to dodge or counter them.

The two Phantom's continued to fight in the air, while Phanty looked worried.

"Oh my, Father is really mad this time..."Phanty said, as she tried to think of a way to save her boyfriend.

As she tried to figure out how to intervene, Danny flew at the Phantom, throwing a punch at his face but Phanty's dad was more agile than he thought.

He looped around Danny 's punch, grabbing his outstretched arm and threw him into a mud puddle.

Danny flew up, wiping the mud off his face.

The Phantom was about to continue with his attack, but frowned when he noticed something.

"You have some thing black on your face..." He said, pointing to his cheek.

Danny frowned and raised a brow.

"What happened to not leaving an atom of me?..."He asked.

"It's the parent in me boy, just wipe your face..." The Phantom ordered.

Danny sighed as he began wiping his face, muttering under his breath.

"Man this stuff is stubborn...almost like Phantasma's-..."Danny realized what he almost said and stopped but it was too late.

The Phantom heard him.

"Oh no..."Danny said with a frown as the angry father angrier.

"Almost like Phantasma's what?!..." The Phantom demanded, suspiciously looking at the mark on Danny's face.

It almost looked like lipstick...the same shade of lipstick that was on his daughter's mouth right now, which was also smudged a bit, now that he got a good look.

Phanty used this opportunity to try and reason with her father.

"Father, please stop this! Danny's a good boy...he's a perfect gentleman..."Phanty pleaded but her father just scoffed.

"He's a**_ teenage boy,_** so he can't be a gentleman! That's an oxymoron...they all only want one thing!..."He said and Danny's eyes widen.

"I would never!...'Danny shouted, trying to convince him but the father clearly didn't believe him.

"Father, please...listen to me..."Phanty pleaded, trying to get him to back down.

She was about to give him her puppy wolf eyes, a technique that almost always works on him to get him to back down and give into her requests.

Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to use it, as her father had seen something on her neck something that made his ectoplasm boil.

He grabbed her arm and looked closer, his face turned to a new hue due to his fury.

**_"IS THAT A HICKEY?_**!..."He shouted, his voice echoing all throughout the swamp, starting every creature within it.

Danny's eyes widened now noticing the hickey on Phanty's neck and now he remembered how it got there too.

It was from those 30 minutes where he had to have been under the influence of the Monster Punch, which he is still half sure is the reason he got like that in the first place.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Earlier_

_Danny, who was currently enamored with Phantasma, was still making out with her on the couch._

"_Oh, my spooky beauty..."He whispered as he kissed again._

_"Oh, my spicy specter..."Phanty moaned, feeling so enamored right now._

_The ghost boys lips were once again on her neck, kissing it, making her laugh due to how ticklish she is there!_

_**"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!** Oh, Danny! That tickles!...**AHAHAHA!..."**_ Phanty shouted but made no effort to stop him.

_"You have got the **cutest** laugh..."Danny said, sounding like a lovesick slave as he continued to kiss that spot of her neck, making her scream in pleasure.  
_

_"Oh, my spooky beauty..."He kisses that spot... "My queen of the Ghost Zone..."He kissed it again... "My singing angel of the night..."He__ said as he continued to kiss her neck before moving up to her lips_

_His **'queen'** was more than happy to return his kiss _

_Both unaware that a small bruise began to form there, as they just continued making out with each other, like hormone addled teenagers, which they are._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Danny's face turned deeply red and he was now sweating bullets and he tried to explain things when Phanty's dad looked even **_more_** furious at him.

"I...uh...um...Look I had an adverse reaction to Monster Punch...it made me loopy!..."Danny shouted, but The Phantom scoffed.

**_ "THAT'S THE OLDEST EXCUSE IN THE GRIMOIRE! THE ONLY THING MONSTER PUNCH AFFECTS NEGATIVELY ARE CATS!.._**.'He shouted, before his eyes glowed red again and a powerful aura was now surrounding them.

**_"FORGET ATOM! WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU, THERE WON'T EVEN BE A SINGLE SUBATOMIC PARTICLE!._**.."He shouted as he flew at the boy with a derange look on his face.

He lunged at Danny and the two landed even further into the swamp and Phanty groaned.

"This is _so_ not how I had hoped introducing them would go..."Phanty muttered as she flew after them again to get them to stop.

The two Phantom's were fighting and Phanty's dad was even more determined to waste him.

Danny quickly turned invisible the Phantom frowned.

"Come out and show yourself, boy!..." The Phantom demanded as he tried to locate his target.

Danny then appeared from below, hitting Phanty's dad with a uppercut.

"Why don't you just cool off, old man!..." Danny shouted as his eyes glowed blue, firing an ice blast that encased Phanty's dad.

Due to being too heavy to fly, he fell into the swamp

Danny floated down, exhausted Phanty flew over to him.

"Danny?..."Phanty said, having seen the battle as she came in.

"Did I get him?...Danny asked but Phanty shook her head

"Not exactly..."She said hesitantly.

"Huh?..." Danny asked.

Suddenly, the swamp glowed red and a pillar of light was exploding up like a geyser. The Phantom then floats out as falling water turns to steam when it touches him...

"On the contrary boy, I think this battle is about to really **_heat up!_**..." The Phantom said, holding out his fist balls of fire came to life around his hands.

_"Oh, great..even he makes quips too..._"Danny thought as looks to Phanty.

"Get away from here, Phantasma..."Danny ordered, surprising her.

"I'm not leaving you..."She said stubbornly.

"I mean it...I don't want you to get hurt..."Danny said.

It's true, he didn't.

Despite the fact this ghoul drove him crazy, had no concept of personal boundaries, couldn't take a hint and covered his face in that awful black lipstick that took forever to get rid of, Danny didn't want to see her get hurt.

Maybe he really did have feelings for her or maybe he didn't want to see her get hurt since she did save his life more than once and free him from Skulker's noose.

Phanty hesitated but flew back as Danny flew forward over the swamp to meet her father.

"I don't want to do this but you started it and now I'm going to end it..." Danny shouted.

"Brave words but I've lived since before your grandfathers grandfather walked the earth and now I will end your existence, you daughter corrupting ghost hunter!..." The Phantom shouted as he threw his hands together again, forming more fireballs that flew forward doubling in size.

Danny flew up, dodging the fireballs but with a wave of the Phantoms hands the fireballs changed directions flying up towards him.

Phanty saw this and her eyes widen.

"No!..."Phanty shouted as her necklace began to glow purple.

Before she knew it, she teleported where Danny was grabbed him and then teleported away before the fireballs could hit him.

"Huh?...'Danny exclaimed as he was now in Phanty's arms.

"I told you to get away..."Danny said.

"And I told you that I ain't leaving you..."Phanty said stubbornly.

The Phantom saw them together and growled.

"Phantasma! Step away from that boy, so that I can destroy him!..."The Phantom ordered.

Phanty frowned as she just held onto to Danny even harder and made herself in front of him.

"Wait, what are you doing?...'Danny exclaimed at her sudden closeness.

"Protecting you..."Phanty said as she made sure that she was in from of her father's range.

She knew that her father would never fire if she was in the range, so she was taking advantage of it to protect her boyfriend.

"Phantasma! Get out of there, now!...'He ordered.

"Not until you promise to leave my boyfriend alone!..."Phanty said as she held onto Danny tighter, causing him to gasp.

"Do you think I _want_ to be doing this? My dear, The Ghost Zone may owe him a debt for returning Pariah Dark to the sarcophagus of forever sleep but that does not give him free rein to romance whatever pretty young ghoul catches his eye!..."The Phantom shouted.

"I keep telling you that I'm not like that! I've never even dated a ghost!..." Danny shouted.

It's true and no matter what people said Kitty doesn't count... heck, technically _Paulina_ didn't count either.

**_"STOP LYING TO ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY POOR DAUGHTER'S FOOLISH INFATUATION WITH YOU!..."_**The Phantom shouted.

"**_I AM NOT! I NEVER ASKED HER TO DO ANY OF THIS_**!..."Danny shouted but as always, his foe refused to believe him.

**_"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS__ MAKING HER ACT THIS WAY!..." _**The Phantom accused.

"He's not making me do anything I don't want, father! I fell for him when first I saw him!..." Phantasma shouted seriously before looking to Danny lovingly her levitation keeping her from hitting the ground.

Danny was getting nervous, both for the _amorous _look Phanty is sending him and the _murderous_ look the Phantom was sending him.

"He's just so shy... even when we make out..."She muttered.

"Not helping..." Danny whispered through his teeth, trying to maintain an innocent smile to her father.

"Why not?..." She asked clueless like.

That is until a rather monstrous growl came from her father and she realized why.

"I see your point..."

**_"BOY! I WILL DESTROY YOU!_**..." The Phantom shouted with his hands and eyes glowing.

In that instant, Phantasma wrapped her arms around Danny for protection.

"If you wanna destroy him, you have to destroy me too!..."Phanty shouted as she refused to let him go.

**_"WHAT?!..."_** Danny questioned.

"Phantasma, I demand you release the halfa this second..." The Phantom snarled angrily.

Phanty's eyes flashed yellow and there was a small glow as she suddenly shouted-

**_"I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME TOO!_**..."She shouted.

**_"WAIT? WHAT?!.._**.'Danny exclaimed.

**_"PHANTASMA?!.._**."The Phantom shouted, he was curious of what that glow was but he was more concern with what his daughter just said.

"You heard me!..."Phanty said stubbornly as she even nuzzled Danny, which only made him more worried.

"Let go!..." Danny demanded.

She refused, though she assumed he said that for a different reason.

"**_PHANTASMA?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!.._**.." Her father questioned.

"Father! I've been trying to tell you that Danny is a wonderful person! He's kind, sweet, caring and he makes me happy! He's all all the things you should want for me!..."Phanty shouted at her father, still refusing to let Danny go.

"Phantasma! You are only 13 years old! You know nothing of what love truly is! You are too young!And even so, this abomination of nature and science is dangerous!..."The Phantom shouted, trying to reason with his daughter.

"Says the guy throwing fireballs around less than a mile from his daughters school..." Danny shouted making the Phantom mad.

Or madder, in reality...

"Phantasma, step aside..."The Phantom ordered.

"No!..."Phanty protested.

"PHANTASMA! I AM **_WARNING_** YOU!..."The Phantom shouted.

**_"NO, I WON'T! WE LOVE EACH OTHER, FATHER! AND I'M NOT LETTING HIM GO, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!._**.."Phanty shouted and Danny's eyes widen in horror.

"W-Wait..."Danny said, trying to get her to stop making the situation worse but he was in a bad situation.

He knew that if he tried to correct Phantasma _now,_ he'd have to deal with **_TWO_** foul tempered ghosts who'd want his head.

"I love him and I'm never going to let him go!..."Phanty shouted and Danny's was scared now.

The Phantom's eyes glowed red he grit his teeth angrily

"Ph-Phantasma...I...I think this is just making him angrier...'Danny said as he could see the look on Phanty's dad's face as the girl stubbornly refused to let him go.

Danny needed to think there had to be away to get out of this without him or Phanty getting wasted or the Phantom sure Danny was never going to be this guys best friend but he **_DOUBTED_** Phanty wanted anything to really happen to her dad.

"Young lady I'm giving you until the count of three to move away from this boy before I make you!..." The Phantom said.

"1..." the Phantom called out while Phanty still didn't move.

"2..." the Phantom called, now growling with each descending number.

"2 and a _half_!..."He said through gritted three.

Phanty refused to let go and her dad got angrier at her actions.

_**"**_**_THREE!._**.."He shouted as his hands glowed again.

To their horror, The Phantom had used his telekinesis and pulled Phanty off of the boy and placed her in a shield cube.

**_"FATHER!_**..."Phanty shouted in anger.

"**_I WILL SPEAK TO YOU ABOUT THIS ATTITUDE LATER, YOUNG LADY!.._**."He shouted as he was about to descend on Danny.

With Phantasma now "_safely out of the way",_ the Phantom was now in front of Danny.

"It is time to end this, boy..."The Phantom said as his eyes glowed green.

Danny rolled his eyes as he braced himself.

"Quit being all dramatic and let's just get this over with..."Danny said as he sent an ecto blast at him and they continued with their battle.

The Phantom unleashed a barrage of fireballs at Danny, who created a shield to block the initial onslaught before his eyes glowed blue.

He then fired a beam of ice at the Phantom , who, this time, prepared as his coat turned bright red as the ice evaporated before it even formed.

Holding out his hand, the Phantom made a whip of fire and started swinging it at Danny, knocking him towards the ground. Danny recovered quickly firing an ecto beam that brought the Phantom down to his level.

All the while, Phanty watched in horror, watching the boy she loves engage in battle with her father.

"Father! Danny! Stop this! The both of you!..." Phanty said in concern.

"Stay out of this, Phantasma!..." Both Phantoms said in concern for her safety, mixed with anger .

The two looked at each other in annoyance.

"Stop copying me!..." They shouted, ironically, at the same time.

"**_ENOUGH!_**...'The Phantom shouted, having already lost his very limited patience.

"I am through with this nonsense!..."He shouted.

"So am I..."Danny nodded.

"I don't want to but you forced my hand..." Danny said, looking back to Phanty,

"Cover your ears, Phantasma! Now!..."Danny said.

Phantasma looked concerned but seeing the look in his eyes, she knew that he was serious. She nodded and did as he said.

Danny then turned to The Phantom who sent him a look of contempt.

"Give it up, boy! Even if you had 1,000 years of experience, you still cannot beat me! The one _true_ Phantom!..."The Phantom said as his eyes glowed brighter.

"Wanna bet?..."Danny shouted before unleashing his ghostly wail on Phanty's dad.

_**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.**_..."Danny let out as he used his most powerful ability.

"What the-..."The Phantom was pushed back this ghostly wail was powerful, more powerful than he expected.

He tried to resist it, and then fight it, first by turning his arms into fire as he threw his punch.

As the wail's energy mixed with fire and ecto energy, there was a surged and wail the swamp waters shook, the trees were uprooted and the wind howled .

Phanty could only watch in horror in her cubical prison, witnessing this.

"Please don't hurt father...too much..."Phanty whispered.

She knew that her father was being a jerk and that Danny is only trying to defend himself but she still hoped that this doesn't get any worse.

After what felt like an eternity, the clash of powers continued until both stopped. The Phantom was pushed back ,stopping himself just above the swamp while Danny fell towards the water landing on the shore.

He pushed himself up weakly ending up transforming back

"No..."He said in a weak tone.

As Danny was now weak and unable to transform back, the Phantom had loomed over him.

Danny hated this, he was tired, hungry and was about to get wasted by a girls overprotective father! One who is not afraid to go through with the death threats

"You fought better than most who had faced me and in that, you've earned a _sliver_ of my respect..." Phanty's dad said as he held out his hand, which was glowing.

"Take comfort in that, wherever you end up..."He said menacingly.

The Phantom was about to fire when the sound of a Fenton Bazooka went off, knocking the Phantom away and deep into the swamp.

Danny looked up to see the Specter speeder descended from the sky and Jazz had been the one with the Bazooka.

They landed and the door opened to reveal Tucker.

"Dude, sorry we're late to the party Danny, but your folks had used the Specter Speeder and the tracking stuff in order to go after-..."Tucker didn't get a chance to finish as Danny just stumbled over to the Specter Speeder and Jazz pulled him inside.

"Talk later, leave now!..."Danny ordered, still weak.

His friends, knowing that it should be serious if he is request to retreat, nodded.

"Punch it, Sam..." Tucker called.

Sam turned the speeder, flying at full speed into the sky back towards Amity Park.

The Phantom had regained his senses and growled when he saw this. He was not amused.

An exhausted Danny looked out the window of the Specter Speeder to see that the Phantom was still staring menacingly in their direction but was no longer chasing them.

**_"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN! I WILL DESTROY YOU!._**.."He shouted into the sky as the Specter Speeder kept flying away.

Danny just sighed as he laid inside the Specter Speeder, battered, exhausted but still alive...or half-alive anyway.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**What a Haunting Heart Wants  
**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark and 61394 and for helping me out here. You guys rule :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**You can say that again...

**Danifan3000: **Yeah, I remember that one, her name is Sadie Mae Scroggins.

**61394: **Uh-huh...

**SofiPhan29: **About as spicy as The Phantom's fire balls here...oh.

**Phantom Fan 21: **Yeah, everyone fears an overprotective dad...

**epixScott1: **Well, he managed to run, but how long can he hide?

**Wiseguy2415: **You were right on that one...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	30. What a Haunting Heart Wants Part 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 30: What a Haunting Heart Wants Part 1**_

_"Talk later, leave now!..."Danny ordered, still weak._

_His friends, knowing that it should be serious if he is request to retreat, nodded._

_"Punch it, Sam..." Tucker called._

_Sam turned the speeder, flying at full speed into the sky back towards Amity Park._

_The Phantom had regained his senses and growled when he saw this. He was not amused._

_An exhausted Danny looked out the window of the Specter Speeder to see that the Phantom was still staring menacingly in their direction but was no longer chasing them._

_**"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN! I WILL DESTROY YOU!.**__.."He shouted into the sky as the Specter Speeder kept flying away._

_Danny just sighed as he laid inside the Specter Speeder, battered, exhausted but still alive...or half-alive anyway._

* * *

After Danny fled, Phanty was out of the cube prison.

Once she was out, she went to her father. She was FURIOUS with him.

"**_HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT?!..._**"Phanty shouted at her father, who was still mad at her.

**_"HOW COULD YOU DISOBEY ME?!..._**"The Phantom yelled back.

"Phantasma! I am severely disappointed in you! Being out with a boy! Not just any boy... but **_THAT_** one!..."Her father shouted and Phanty got mad at how he is referring Danny as.

"I love him!..." She defended.

Just then, Ms. Grimwood appeared, having been drawn by the battle and witness the argument with the two Phantoms.

"Now what is going on here? And what has happened to my lovely swamp?..."She demanded to know.

"I do believe that my daughter can explain everything..."The Phantom said harshly while Phanty sent him a glare.

"Phantasma? Care to explain?..."Ms. Grimwood demanded.

Phanty saw her glare and gulped, before she glared at her father.

"It's not my fault that my foul tempered father overreacted!..."Phanty shouted.

"Watch that tone of yours, young lady! You never should have gotten involved with that hybrid abomination!..."The Phantom shouted.

"**_STOP CALLING HIM THAT!._**.."Phanty yelled.

**_"ENOUGH!._**.."Miss Grimwood shouted as she got in between them.

"Now, who is this person that you are talking about and please, refrain from yelling..."Ms. Grimwood ordered.

Phanty forced herself to calm down, long enough to explain the story to the head mistress.

"Well...you see...my boyfriend Danny Phantom was here today..."Phanty said and Ms. Grimwood sent her a glare.

"Phantasma! I already forbade you to leave school grounds..."She said.

"And I didn't! I never left Grimwood property.."Phanty said seriously.

She did omit to tell her exactly **_HOW_** Danny got here. She didn't want her friends to get in trouble just because they tried to do her a favor.

She was letting them think that Danny had come to see her, which the witch had never said that he couldn't do.

"Anyway, he was here and we were spending some time together..."Phanty said.

_**"HE WAS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER!**_..."The Phantom shouted.

**_"IT WAS JUST A KISS AND HE WAS THE PERFECT GENTLEMAN!._**.."Phanty argued.

The two then began to argue again.

"Father, you are not being fair! I love him and he loves me!..."Phanty shouted.

"What do you know of love? You aren't even old enough to drive, much less learn to drive!..." The Phantom said.

"I know HE loves ME!..." Phantasma claimed.

Her father did not like this, as evident by his growing anger.

"That's it... if that boy knows where you are... I'm taking you out of here!..."He shouted.

Phantasma suddenly dropped her glare and was shocked.

"What?!..."Phanty screeched.

"You're leaving the Ghoul School! From now on, you're going to be homeschooled!..."He shouted.

Phanty paled or became paler no she didn't want to leave Grimwoods or her friends they were like the sisters she never had

"NO! Father! No!..." Phantasma panicked.

"Ah, sir!" Ms Grimwood stepped in. "If I may-"

"Nothing you say will change my mind..." The Phantom said.

"What about the fact that Phantasma and her friends stole my spell book and she had used it to go to Amity Park to visit her boyfriend..." She said.

This made the Phantom look surprised.

"What?..."He shouted.

"Allow me to make a deal... Phantasma may stay... but she must do all chores and cleaning for the rest of the year, as well as having her curfew be an hour early for the rest of the semester..."Ms. Grimwood said.

"Do you truly believe that is enough for such bad behaviour?..."The Phantom mocked and Ms. Grimwood did not appreciate it.

"I do believe so... or would you rather face the Observants, whose allies like Clockwork, who is someone that even you wouldn't mess with, for this offense. And you know as well as I do, they're always watching and messing with books like mine are forbidden..."Ms. Grimwood said in a threatening tone.

The Phantom grumbled.

"On one hand... that boy could return... on the other, I don't want to deal with Clockwork... again... Fine." He said with an annoyed tone.

"However, Miss Grimwood, I would like to add for Phantasama that this is her last straw..."He said before turning to his now nervous daughter.

"One more call from Miss Grimwood about you breaking the rules and you are leaving this school, young lady! Is that clear?..."He said harshly.

Phantasma gulped and nodded.

"Yes, father..."She said, looking down.

"Excellent...now, I do believe that there is another matter to attend to..."Ms. Grimwood said as she handed a piece of paper to The Phantom.

"I don't understand Miss Grimwood, what is this?..."He frowned as he turned to the witch.

"This is the bill for damages rendered to Grimwood property in your battle with Danny Phantom..."She said with her arms crossed.

"But, but the...Miss Grimwood, you can't be serious! That boy was defiling my daughter..."The Phantom yelled.

"That gives you no right to destroy my property, just because you are fighting with him or better yet, losing your temper and setting a poor example for the children. You are an adult and you should know better but let your anger get the better of you again so you will be receiving the bill..."The witch said as she glared at the Phantom grumbled in anger before nodding in defeat.

He may be among the most powerful in the ghost zone but Miss Grimwood held the power in this situation over his daughters education, as well as her punishment.

"Do you take checks?..."He asked.

Phanty rolled her eyes before sighing, wondering how things had gone south so fast.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

While Phanty was busy arguing with her father and the headmistress, Danny had collapsed of the specter speeder, breathing heavily in relief now that they were away from the school, Phanty's love and The Phantom's wrath.

His friend heard him breathe deeply in relief.

"Finally..."He whispered, still amazed that he had managed to survive that whole thing.

Tucker noticed the little remains of lipstick on his face and couldn't help himself.

"Boy, that must've been _some_ ghoul, huh Danny?..." Tucker quipped.

Sam sent him a glare before she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?..."Tucker complained, rubbing his arm.

"Tucker!Danny has just been kidnapped _AFTER_ Skulker had nearly killed him..." Sam said with a warning tone, before noticed the physical state her friend was in.

He was exhausted, sweaty, his hair was messier than usual and she noticed that his lips were very puffy, along with the residual remains of black lipstick that had infuriated her upon sight.

"And from the looks of things, I think Skulker would have been better..."She said, trying to hide her jealous.

Danny, still tired, dizzy and out of it, barely even heard them as he was still reeling in the most awkward, potentially traumatizing 3 hours of his life.

"So...much.**_..kissing._**.." Danny grumbled and groaned.

At his words, Sam gripped the dashboard with enough strength to crack it, Jazz didn't say anything out of shock, all the while Tucker felt slightly envious of his friend.

Yeah, he was kidnapped, but a girl was madly in love with him, well enough to kiss him like that.

"Are you okay, little brother?...'Jazz asked in concern.

"I'm tired, hungry and ache in places I didn't even know I have..."He said in a tired voice.

Sam actually pitied him right now.

"So, I guess letting her down easy didn't work out so well..." Sam asked and Danny shook his head.

"You could say that..."He muttered.

That was the more **_UNDERSTATED_** way to describe the whole thing.

"Tell us everything that happened, Danny...how did Phantasma get you there and who was that purple ghost who tried to attack you?..." Jazz asked, knowing that he might need to talk this whole thing out.

However, they heard a loud grumbling noise and Danny groaned.

"Later, I promise to explain when we get home, right now I just need something to eat that won't make me crazy..."Dann said as he got up.

"What does that mean?...'Tucker asked but Danny just looked at him expectingly.

"What are you looking at me for?...'Tucker asked.

"I'm starving..."Danny said.

Tucker was silent, before he sighed and grabbed some beef jerky from his backpack.

"Fine, but when we get you home, you have to tell us_ EVERYTHING_..."Tucker said.

Danny said nothing as he just scarfed down the jerky to calm down his hunger.

* * *

_Back at Grimwood_

Phanty was in her room, talking to her friends.

Ms. Grimwood and her father were still hammering out the details for her punishment.

"I am really sorry that you got in trouble again, Phanty..."Sibella said sympathetically.

"Yeah, we should tell Ms. Grimwood that we were the ones to summon Danny, you shouldn't have to face this alone..."Winnie said.

"No, don't...you guys did me a big favor bringing Danny over today, I didn't want you guys to get in trouble just because you tried to make me happy...so don't..."Phanty said, as she would have just felt worse.

"It won't be so bad, Phanty...at least this way, your dad won't take you away..."Tannis said as she hugged the ghostly girl.

Despite the circumstances, Phanty cracked a smile.

"Thanks, Tannis..."Phanty hugged her back.

"And we'll be here to help you..."Winnie said and Phanty smiled, feeling touched.

"Duh...so what's the damage again?..."Elsa asked.

"Detention, not to mention cleaning and other chores for the rest of the year and my curfew is going to be an hour earlier, too..."Phanty muttered, before smiling.

"But it was worth it just to be with my Danny..."Phanty said smiling.

Her friends started smiling and Sibella leaned closer.

"So, mind giving us the details?..."Sibella asked, very interested.

"I said that I don't kiss and tell...besides, didn't you guys see enough?..."Phanty said, causing her friends to flinch.

"Yeah, Danny and I knew you were spying on us in Ms. Grimwood's lab and that's why we left..."Phanty said and her friends all blushed.

"Duh...we're sorry Phanty..."Elsa apologized.

"Yeah, sorry...we were just curious..I mean, you're the first one of us to have a boyfriend...can you really blame us?..."Sibella said

"Well, since you guys were the ones to set us up today, I'll forgive you guys, but my love life is my business..."Phanty said and her friends nodded.

"Good..."Phanty said, before smirking.

_"Hmmm_...to be honest, I am **_DYING_** to tell someone who won't punish me...okay, I guess I can tell you guys..."Phanty said and her friends leaned forward, wanting to hear the details of the second part of her date.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Why don't we go to a more **private** spot?..."He whispered in his ear and Phanty blushed even beeper now, before cackling in excitement and passion._

_"Sure thing, my haunting hunk..."Phanty giggled as she picked him up and soon carried him off to continue this._

_She brought Danny back to the dormitory, letting him go as she landed._

_"Okay, so-_

_Phanty didn't get a chance to finish as Danny pulled her into a kiss, kissing with such enthusiasm that it actually took the ghoul back and she actually pushed him away, much to his confusion._

_"Wait! Wait!..."Phanty said and Danny looked surprised._

_Phanty then pulled out her black lipstick._

_"I need to freshen up first..."Phanty said as she unclasp the tube._

_She loves kissing Danny but the black lipstick sort has become their thing, not to mention that she found it fun to tease him a little this way._

_He always looks at her all wide eye whenever she puts it on and then gets all cute and shy before they kiss._

_She began applying it, sending a sultry look to Danny. All the while, Danny was looking at her, practically drooling._

_"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are whenever you put on that lipstick..."Danny said as Phanty giggled as she kept doing so, her eyes locked on it._

_"Go on..."Phanty giggled._

_"I mean it, I think black is my new favorite color...and your the reason why, you spectral beauty..."He purred._

_Phanty blushed and giggled even more at his flirting._

_"Flattery will get'cha everywhere, big boy..."Phanty giggled as she kept applying her lipstick, as he kept fawning over her._

_Oh I know and I plan to go wherever you go..." Danny said with a dopey lovesick look on his face_

_"Did you know, that shade makes me want you **more,** right? It makes you look so hot and mystery...those luscious lips now covered in a dark swirl...you truly are a spooky beauty..." Danny said,he whispered into her ear and Phanty couldn't take it anymore._

_"Okay, enough teasin'...I need him now!..."Phanty thought as she put the lipstick back in her pocket._

_"Alright, time for some home cookin'..."Phanty purred as she wrapped her arms around him._

_"Bon apetit, my spook beauty..."Danny purred back._

_Phanty then puckered her lips to him, leaning forward. Danny leaned forward and the ghostly couple soon engaged in a very eager kiss._

_**MUAH!~**_

_"What do you think, haunting hunk?" Phantasma asked in a coy tone, while her boyfriend then had a very suggestive grin right now._

_"I think... we're not done yet!..."He said flirtatiously as he pulled her in for another kiss, which she returned._

_Danny soon picked Phanty up bridal style, still kissing her as he carried her over to the sofa to continue with their little love fest._

_Phanty then cupped his face, covering it with even more kisses, as Danny just smiled dreamily as she did so._

_**"MUAH! MUAH! MUAH! MUAH! MUAH!**..."Phanty let out as she kissed every inch of his face, until he was once again_

_"You're look so beautiful whenever you pucker up for kisses..."Danny said in a lovesick way and Phanty giggled before continuing with her kisses._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

"For what I am going to say next, Tannis, you might want to cover your ears, you too Winnie..."Phanty said, since they were the two youngest students.

_**"AHHOOOO!**_ Must be good..."Winnie said, while Tannis looked confused.

"Duh...I got this..."Elsa said as she covered Winnie's ears, much to her protesting.

Tannis didn't need to be told twice as she covered her ears.

Sibella and Elsa were now paying close attention.

"Okay...well, as I said...Danny had finally gotten more comfortable and...well..."Phanty blushed deeply as she was recalling a memory that is going to be very precious to her for a **_VERY_** long time.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Half an hour has passed and Danny and Phanty were still kissing and Danny has become much more comfortable with showing affection to his loving girlfriend._

_He had just pulled away from kissing her, just after nibbling on her ear._

_"Did you like that, my spooky beauty?..."He whispered teasingly to and Phanty cackled._

_**"AHAHAHHAHA!** Yes! That was wonderful! **AHAHAHAHA!**..."Phanty said, she was too full of love and pleasure that she was cackling her head off but she still had her arms around her boyfriend._

_"Want more?..." He lustfully asked to the ghoul, who stopped cackling long enough to send him a sultry look._

_"Oh, I think that I'm in **love** with this guy..."Phanty thought in a fit of passion before nodding._

_**"AHAHAHA!** Yes, I'd love that..."Phanty purred._

_"Have I ever told you that you have a **cute** laugh?..." Danny said and Phanty giggled again._

_"Oh, I really do think that I'm in love with him..."Phanty thought as they resumed kissing._

_They resumed kissing, it started out friendly, then was slowly turning fiendish. _

_Phanty was in paradise as she enjoyed kissing her boyfriend. She was so deep into this that she didn't realize what she was doing until she did it._

_Once she did, she pulled away, blushing after what she did._

_"Oh man...Did I just-..."A deep, embarrassed blush formed on her face._

_She, out of instinct, had brushed her tongue against Danny's lips. Why? Hormones, but she was worried. Danny had finally started to be comfortable now, she went and did this._

_"Stupid! What if I just ended up scaring him off?..."Phanty thought in regret._

_"Bold, aren't we?..."She heard him say._

_Phanty blushed deeply, before she could apologize, she saw the look on his face._

_A lustful smirk and a strange glint in his eye._

_"What is he-_

_"So am I..."He said as he pulled her forward and now began kissing her that way._

_Phanty's eyes widen when she felt his tongue was now inside her mouth, exploring._

_"I...Is he-..." _

_She blushed until her entire face was a brand new shade as she realized that this is now their first french kiss and she was actually taken back._

_"I...I...Oh, Danny..."Phanty thought, before she melted._

_Her knees were even buckling as she was even trembling as he continued to kiss her this way._

_They kissed like this for a long time, becoming more aggressive and even fell on the floor. Phanty didn't notice, think or care right now, she was in bliss right now as her boyfriend continued to kiss her this way._

_After a long time, Danny had pulled away in a rather quick manner but Phanty didn't notice. She was too taken away by what she has just experienced with her boyfriend._

_"Whoa baby..."She thought in a fit of passion as she touched her still tingling lips. The biggest blush ever is on her face right now and her body is trembling from pleasure._

_She then looked to Danny, who was blushing and looking very shy now._

_No doubt that the kiss was too wonderful for him to even handle. She knew that feeling and she just thought it made him even more precious._

_Her heart was pounding like a jack hammer right now as she continued to stare at her handsome, sweet, adorable, loving, passionate, romantic, shy, gentle, funny, sultry, cute and cuddly boyfriend._

_She was so lucky to have him..._

_"I **do** love him, don't I?..."Phanty thought, her heart still racing._

_There is no doubt about it._

_She loves him. He is the greatest thing that has ever happened to her. Sure, maybe they haven't been together for very long but Phanty cannot deny her heart._

_She loves him and she is not afraid to admit it, especially to him._

_"I love you..."She said, falling more and more in love with her wonderful, wonderful boyfriend who is all hers!_

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

_Later_

_They were now in the swamp now._

_You see, Danny, having gotten shy and after nearly falling out the window, needed some air. When he didn't come back, Phanty had found him talking to a tree, no doubt trying to confess that he obviously loves her._

_Danny denies trying to confess that he is in love with her but Phanty knew the truth._

_She knows that he loves her, he proved that with that kiss but he had gotten so scared of his feelings that he is trying to push her away._

_He even tried to blame the Monster Punch for the way he acted it. Seriously, he even tried to say it was a love potion!_

_Monster punch as a love potion! HA!_

_Her boyfriend can be so silly._

_She explained things but he still had trouble accepting it. He obviously is still very new to love and relationships, like she is and is worried that he did something wrong._

_She decided to prove to him that he did nothing wrong, by kissing him the same way that he kissed her tonight. He got so shy that he actually ran away and Phanty knew that he really needed her to do this._

_Until he found his courage again, she'd handle the heavy lifting in showing affection to her boyfriend, though it was no problem at all._

_She went after him and eventually managed to find him again. He is now on the group, looking up with her with those timid blue eyes that she loves._

_She could see the look in his eyes. He wanted her but was afraid. He was likely afraid he wasn't good enough for her, so she decided to voice her opinion._

_**"I love you, Danny Phantom.**.."Phanty said in a loving, flirtatious tone, while Danny gulped, looking so shy now._

_"P-Please...Phantasma...control yourself..."Danny said, obviously still very nervous about this step in their relationship._

_She couldn't help but think it's adorable. However, she's not a patient girl._

_She wanted to show him he doesn't have to be shy around her anymore and what better way than by showing him how much she loves him._

_Well, right now, she was going to prove to him how much she loves him, the same way he did earlier this evening._

_"Let me show you… how important you've become to me…" She whispered lovingly._

_Danny shook a little, and she believed it was in anticipation. She knew that he was nervous but she was going to show him that there is nothing to be nervous about. They love each other and there should be no trouble admitting it._

_"Phantasma…" He said with a longing look from her perception as he started to get shy again and run._

_Phanty then picked him up before he could run away again. They were now in the air and he was once again in her arms. He was moving around a bit and Phanty figured he might be a little anxious._

_She gave him a little tickle._

_"Let go…" He said with a playful look in her eye._

_Phantasma giggled. She had a chance to make him feel comfortable._

_**"Oh Danny~..**." Phanty cooed as she leaned forward, her lips puckered out._

_She then felt his lips. She decided to start gentle first in order to ease him into this. He froze once their mouths touched. Clearly, their touch affected him in such a way and she took it as a sign of love._

_"Good start...but now..."Phanty thought as she was about to deepen the kiss._

_She loves him so much and now she was going to **show** him just how much..._

_Phanty wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her until she practically smashed her mouth on his. As deepened the kiss, Danny gasped, while she got more intimate._

_It was like heaven to her. Half-boy, half-ghost, all amazing. She couldn't get enough of him as she felt his mouth open for her._

_"He's not moving, he must be letting me have free reign… such a gentleman…"Phanty thought as she knew what the next step is now._

_A part of her was still a little nervous since she is still new to this kind of kissing, but she had to do this for their relationship._

_** "Ooh.**.."Phanty let out a small moan as she braved and pushed forward, now inside Danny's mouth, showing how much she loves him by this act._

_All the while, she imagined sharing kisses like these for the rest of her afterlife with him._  
_And that's how long she wants to be with him._

_** "Mmmmmmmmmm**..."Phanty moaned in the middle of this kiss,as she couldn't help but feel pleasure from doing this, but she is on a mission here._

_To prove her love for him and how he shouldn't be worried. The fact that he's letting her kiss him like this is the first and **best** step so far._

_This continued for a full 30 seconds until finally-_

_** "MUAH!~..."**_

_Danny frozen right there as she giggled happily._

_"What's wrong, lover boy?" She joked._

_Danny wasn't responding, she figured that was just too much for him._

_Phantasma landed to the ground, touching her lips while Danny was now on the ground, no doubt too amazed for words by the kiss she had just given him._

_She had a dreamy, content look before sporting a big grin on blushing face._

_"Whoa baby!..."Phanty said, before she cackled amorously, feeling so much love and pleasure now._

_Right now, all she thought of is a future together, one where they could be together forever and ever._

_"I am **so **going to marry this guy some day..."Phanty thought before giggling amorously as her boyfriend was still reeling in from the kiss.  
_

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

"Yeah, that's how it happened…" Phanty said.

All of the girls were in awe. Tannis and Winnie were a little confused due to having missed that part, while Tannis and Elsa's eyes were widen and blushing.

"Duh...wow...you guys kissed._**..that**_ way?..."Elsa said, with a blush on her face.

Phanty smiled, blushed, giggled and even had a smug smile on her face.

"Yep, and between you and me, I think it was the **_first_** time he ever did that too..."Phanty said before cackling.

"That makes it even _more_ special..."Sibella said, partially envious right now.

"He was so shy and nervous the second time, but it was heaven..."She continued.

"I'm so jealous…" Sibella admitted. "It's too bad your dad doesn't approve..."She said with sympathy.

The mere mention of her father had made Phanty go from smiling, to frowning in an instant, before she shook it off.

"I don't care what he says! Danny and I are meant to be! I can feel it!"..." Phanty said with a confident smile.

"But what are you going to do?" Elsa asked.

"You can't leave and we can't risk using the spells anymore…"She pointed out.

" I just have to figure out a way to keep seeing Danny without my father knowing until I am 18, after that, I am a fully grown monster and he can't stop us..."Phanty said.

Though, that was easier said that done.

"Don't worry Phanty...until then, we'll help ya..."Elsa said.

"Yeah, we'll think of something, right?For Phantasma and her love?..." Tannis asked.

**_"AAHOOOOO!_** You got it!" Winnie said.

Phanty smiled warmly.

"Thanks girls… I'll see Danny again. The sooner… the better!..."She said.

"But we'll have to do it without anyone knowing about it..." Elsa said.

"We could try the weekend? When we won't have class..." Tannis suggested.

"Yeah… most of the chores I have to do are in the morning..." Phanty said.

"Then we try when you're done..." Sibella said.

_**"HHOOOOOOOWWWW**_ are we gonna do this without Ms. Grimwood finding out?..."Winnie asked.

"I'll think of something...and once I do, I can see Danny again..." Phantasma said.

She then shuddered in anticipation with a big grin.

"You okay?..." Tannis asked.

"Absolutely!I can't wait to see the love of my afterlife again!..." Phantasma said.

All of the girls giggled together.

* * *

_Later_

Miss Grimwood popped her head into girls room.

"Lights out girls..." She said to her students.

The girls complied, said their good nights and went to bed

Phanty soon stated at the top of her coffin bed, thinking about Danny.

"I wonder how my haunting hunk is right now?..." Phanty asked to herself.

Phanty was now completely enamored with Danny. Not that she wasn't in the first place. She was so excited, the ghoul couldn't sleep...for now.

_"Maybe he's thinking of me...or maybe dreaming of me..._" Phanty said as the yellow glow flickered.

No matter what, she loves him and she is not going to let her father get in the way.

_"Father is such a jerk! Whatever, he can be as mad as he wants but I am not going to let Danny go_.."Phanty thought as she thought of her precious boyfriend.

She might still be young, they might not have been together for long but she loves him and she wants to be with him forever.

She knew that now.

The young ghoul then fell asleep, still thinking of the boy that she loves.

He was also who she is dreaming about right now.

* * *

**_DREAM SEQUENCE_**

_It was a gloriously gloomy day as many monsters had gathered to Barren Bog, because of wedding is taking place today._

_Many monsters from everywhere were gathered, as well as some humans too. It made sense, given who the bride and groom are suppose to be._

_They are Phantasma and Danny Phantom, who are getting married today, in front of all of their friends and family._

_Everyone was here, Sibella, Elsa, Winnie and Tannis were serving as bridesmaids, Ms. Grimwood was here, crying into her handkerchief and even the Calloway Cadets and The Colonel were some of the guests. Her father, despite his initial objections is giving her away._

_They were now walking down the aisle and she was wearing the most beautiful black wedding dress, with translucent lace on the shoulders that looked like spiderwebs. Her lips were all black and she was wearing a long, black veil and carrying a bouquet of dead orchids._

_Her favorite._

_Once she was at the aisle, Phanty turned to her groom, who was looking at her lovingly._

_She smiled and Danny smiled back, putting his hands in hers._

_Soon a pale, ghostly priest began the ceremony._

_"Dearly beloved...and departed...we are gathered here today to join these lovers together for all of eternity..."The ghostly priest said._

_He continued until he got to the party that Phanty was most eager for._

_"Do you, Danny Phantom...take Phantasma to be your wife, for all of eternity?..."He asked._

_"I do..."He said and Phanty felt tears of joy beginning to fall from her eyes._

_"And do you Phantasma, take Danny Phantom to be your husband for all eternity?..."He asked._

_"Do, I ever!..."Phanty shouted in excitement._

_Soon the priest declared them husband and wife and said the one line that Phanty was really looking forward to._

_"You may now kiss the bride..."He said._

_Danny and Phanty leaned in and now kissed, as everyone cheered for the newly married husband and wife._

_After that, they had their reception and soon left for their honeymoon, spending a glorious two weeks in the ghost zone before finding a lovely old home to haunt together as they awaited the patter of little ghosts and ghouls to call their own._

_All the while, Phanty felt like the luckiest ghoul in the world._

**_End Of Dream Sequence_**

* * *

_Back in reality_

Phanty was smiling and blushing sleeping, as she kept dreaming her wonderful dream and thinking of the boy that she loves with all her heart.

"Danny..."She whispered in her sleep...all the while a yellow glow continued to surround her body.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**What a Haunting Heart Wants Part 2**_

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to BeConFuzzeld Writer, NeoMark and 61394 and for helping me out here. You guys rule :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **You could say that again.

**Phantom Fan 21: **You'll see soon.

**61394: **Thank you :)

**Wiseguy2415: **Excuse me?

**Danifan3000: **Somehow I doubt it, but we'll see how things turn out...

**Sanid096: **LOL! I doubt it since I don't think even Ember could handle having a dad like The Phantom.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	31. What a Haunting Heart Wants Part 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom, Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School belong to Hanna-Barbera._

* * *

**A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart **

_**Chapter 31: What a Haunting Heart Wants Part 2**_

_At Fenton Works_

While Phanty had been dealing with her own thing, Team Phantom had managed to return back to Fenton Works without much difficulty.

Now, they were all now in Danny's room.

Danny's parents asked where they had been and Danny said that they were watching monster movies.

It might as well been the truth, since he pretty much experienced one today.

Anyway, they were in his room now and Danny was explaining things to them.

"Her dad?..."Tucker asked in a surprised tone when he asked who was the one attacking him.

"Uh-huh...He calls himself**_ THE PHANTOM_** and seems to think I copied his name...he is also _SUPER_ overprotective about Phantasma and no matter how I tried to explain that I wasn't interest in his daughter, he just chose to blast first and ask questions never..."Danny groaned.

"Ouch..."Tucker said, feeling sympathy for him.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg...'Danny muttered as he began to explain more about his encounter with The Phantom and the kind of power he seems to posses.

"Wow... that's messed up." Tucker said, now worried.

"Her dad sounds like a total nightmare. Coming from someone who likes darkness, that's saying something..." Sam said.

"So you have another enemy..."Jazz said, also worried.

"That's putting it lightly...now, because Phantasma likes me, her father wants to waste me and this guy has a temper that makes Pariah Dark look as scary as Grandpa Fenton napping on the couch..." Danny said, hating this.

He hated to admit it but Phanty's dad is very powerful and intimidating and this is coming from a guy who fights ghosts _everyday!_

"You still haven't told us how Phantasma managed to kidnap you?..."Sam said, wanting to get to the point.

"She didn't...technically speaking, it was her friends..."Danny sighed.

"Her friends?..."Tucker asked.

Danny explained more and once he was done.

**_"A VAMPIRE, MUMMY, WEREWOLF AND FRANKENSTEIN GIRL?!_**..."They all shouted in union, very shocked.

"You're kidding, right?...'Sam asked in disbelief.

"I wish that I wasn't but it's true...the vampire is named Sibella, the mummy is Tannis, the werewolf calls herself Winnie and the Frankenstein girl is called Elsa...they all are pretty much teenage girl versions of classic movie monsters and they are just as warped as Phantasma..."Danny grumbled.

"If it wasn't for the circumstances, I would have found this totally cool..."Sam muttered under her breath, before asking Danny to continue.

"Apparently they used some sort of spell to get me..."He grumbled.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore..."Danny said.

"Come on little brother, relax...you're home now...You're safe..."Jazz said in a reassuring way.

"Safe?..." Danny said, at first with a low tone.

"Safe!?..."He repeated before his eyes narrowed.

_**"SAFE!?.**._."Danny screamed the last word loud enough to startle his friends. Jazz jumped back a bit at her brother's out burst.

"Didn't you guys pay attention to anything I just said?! I just got captured by a group of boy-crazy monster girls who can't tell the difference between a date and abduction! I will _never_ be safe! They can summon me back with a spell or send Phantasma to me whenever they feel like it!..."Danny yelled at them, shocking them.

"Danny, calm down!..."Tucker said.

"I can't! You have no idea what I was put through today!..."Danny shouted.

"We would if you just tell us, come on Danny...we can't help you unless we know all the details...'Jazz reasoned.

Danny groaned as he just flopped on his chair, covering his face with his hands.

"Looks, like it's time for Dr. Jazz..."She said as she sat next to him, but not before grabbing her clipboard.

"OK, little brother I want you to tell me about your last encounter with Phantasma..." Jazz said clicking her pen Danny sighed this was not the first time that Jazz had decided to _'counsel' him_ and his friends

Sam went through this with being possessed by Undergrowth . Tucker went through this when he had Dulamon's staff and became a power crazy pharaoh

Danny's been through this a couple times already.

The ghost boy sighed as he knew that he couldn't get out of this. Maybe talking about it would help.

"It was like a nightmare! I ended up being restrained in a chair from the Spanish inquisition..."Danny started.

"Phantasma did what?!..."Sam said, looking furious now.

"I am officially no longer feeling sorry for this girl..."Sam said.

"She didn't...technically...I ended up there by accident...sort of...anyway, while I was restrained, Phantasma assaulted me with kisses after kisses. And guess what? Not only does she like me, but her vampire friend does as well!..."Danny said in exasperation.

**"Two**_ monster girls have a thing for him?..._"Tucker thought.

He didn't know where to pity Danny or feel jealous again.

"Grimwood is crazy! The entire house is something from horror movies! The students are even crazier. They even have a pet dragon, a moat with a two headed shark in it and a floating hand butler that has an attitude..."Danny continued to describe his experience.

If anyone else ever heard this, they would have thought that he was insane and ship him off to an asylum, but his friends and sister knew that they is no such things as **_TOO_** insane, given the kind of life that they live.

"I heard that boarding school kids can be pretty out there, especially if the opposite gender ain't around, but Grimwood sounds like a whole new level..."Tucker commented.

"You can say that again..."Danny muttered

He then explained how Phantasma kept making out with him, kissing him and calling him a bunch of goofy pet names.

"She...she didn't do _more_ than just kissing, did she?..."Jazz asked worried.

Sam and Tucker heard this and looked surprised. Then worried.

Danny shook his head.

"No, she said she wanted to wait for marriage for that..."Danny said and the others were relieved.

"All she did to me when I was restrained was kiss me, call me a bunch of weird per names and-

Danny blushed when he recalled another thing that Phanty did to him, but his friends and sisters look curious.

"And what?..."Sam asked, looking jealous.

"Footsies..."Danny blushed as he looked away, as the memory came back.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Pucker up, cutie..."Phanty said before she started kissing him like a mad woman._

_After fifteen minutes of lip-on-lip action, she cupped his face and started peppering it with her kisses._

_"I got to get out of here!..."He thought in desperation as he tried struggling again before Phanty started lip locking again._

_Danny was rocking back and forth with the chair. He barely had any luck getting it to move. Eventually, he managed to rock the chair back to far and found himself on his back. The chair slapped upside the head for this._

_**"Ow..**.."Danny hissed in pain,_

_He thought his luck couldn't get any worse, till he here a cackling laugh._

_"Having fun?..." Phanty asked as she floated a little to see him face to face._

_"A barrel..." Danny deadpanned._

_Phanty didn't register his sarcasm._

_"You know what would be **more** fun?..." Phanty asked in a mischievous tone._

_Danny didn't like the way she said that..._

_"What are you thinking?..."Danny asked, nervous now._

_"You'll see, sweetie..just sit back and relax..."Phanty giggled._

_"Like I have a choice..."Danny thought sarcastically._

_Danny felt his shoes and socks being removed. _

_"Hey! What are you doing?..."Danny said as he tried to look, but he found out what she had in mind, when he saw that she was beginning to take her white boots off._

_"Footsies? Really?..."Danny said incredulously._

_Phanty just cackled even louder and blushing, and Danny flushed deeply when he felt a ghostly pair of feet pressed against his, with Phanty's toes wiggling and slipping between his. _

_**"HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA!** **H-HEY! THAT TICKLES!..**."Danny laughed as the ghostly girl continued with this act._

_**"HAHAHAHA!.**.."He kept laughing. __He can't control it. _

_His feet were particularly ticklish, which gave Phanty a different idea._

_" I'm glad you're enjoying it...I thought this would be something we should do as a couple..."Phanty said as she continued with her actions._

_This lasted for a full ten minutes before Phanty decided to do the next step, as she floated to be literally on top of him, her toes still wiggling in his, making him laugh even more, before he was silence with more of her kisses._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Danny was blushing red as he shook the memory away.

"Footsies?..."Tucker said.

"A-Anyway, after about an hour, I managed to get away by telling them that I had to go to the bathroom..."Danny said, omitting the bit about having to _**ASK**_ the chair to let him go, since even he still couldn't believe it.

"I tried to find the exit but got so hungry that I nearly passed out...and when I thought I found the kitchen..." Danny stopped there. He remembered the potion and what it did to him, but he said too much and piqued his friend's and sister's curiosity.

" And when you thought you found the kitchen, what?..." Sam asked suspiciously.

Danny blushed a deep red. He did not want to talk about it, but it may have been pointless to hide it. Less ammunition for Phanty to use later.

"It..turned out to be a lab..." Danny mumbled the last part, but everyone heard him.

"Danny, what did you do...?" Jazz held onto her brother in concern.

"I...I took a drink of something there. It turned out to be monster punch, but it made me loopy. And I may have...made out with Phantasma...and given her a hickey..." Danny sheepishly said, he did not grin.

Sam was too angry to think, while Tucker stood there in shock. Jazz had no idea what to say.

_**"YOU DID WHAT?!..**._" Sam screamed.

"S-Sam..."Danny stuttered but Sam kept yelling at him.

"She kidnapped you and you gave her a **_HICKEY!?._**.."The goth girl screamed.

Sam's freaked everyone and Danny took cover behind Jazz.

"Uh..Sam..." Jazz deadpanned. "Danny said he drank some kind of potion..."She pointed out.

Sam and Jazz stared at one another in stubbornness. Sam did want to admit how her feelings for Danny were affecting her mood right now. And Jazz was protecting her little brother.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Kids, what's going on in there? I heard yelling..."Maddie said on the other side.

"Uh...nothing more...we're just...debating over the movie we saw.."Jazz said, using the lie used earlier.

"Alright, but use your in door voices..."Maddie said, before she walked away.

Once she was gone, Jazz turned to a still embarrassed Danny.

"Now, what about the whole thing with you acting like you like her back?..." Jazz asked.

Danny sighed as he decided to get it over with.

"As I said, It all happened after that weird drink called Monster Punch..." Danny said. "I'm positive it had to be some kind of love potion..."He said.

"Go on..."Jazz said.

"We...kissed...a lot..I said a lot of sappy stuff to her and ended up leaving that hickey on her neck and I basically acted like some lovesick fool for almost half an hour before it wore off, but the damage is done..."Danny groaned.

"What else happened?..."Jazz inquired.

"Phantasma said that she _loves_ me..."Danny said.

"Wait, what?.." Sam said with wide eyes.

"I am not kidding, she said "_**I love you**_"...when I tried to let her down ,telling her that I didn't feel the same way, she just thinks that I was being shy about my feelings! I tried to explain to her that it was the potion but she says that it's not a love potion, it's just a party drink but I know that it had to have been what made me act like that, it just has to ..."Danny said as he didn't dare tell them about the french kissing.

He wants to retain _some_ dignity here.

"Are you sure?" Tucker asked.

"What are you implying?..."Danny asked while Sam glared at the tech geek.

"You _did_ make out with her..."Tucker said with a smirk.

"Because of the monster punch..."Danny said.

"But you just said that Phantasma told you that it doesn't affect people like that and even so...I gotta ask…did you liked it?..."Tucker asked with a sly look.

Danny sat up straight. He was going to berate his friend for suggesting that he enjoyed kissing a ghost with a snow white hair that a beautiful blue streak and—

_"Wait, What am I thinking?..._" Danny thought to himself.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_You are mine, forevermore..."She said as she kissed him on the lips, three times._

_Once done, she looked into his blue eyes once more._

_"And I am yours...For eternity..."Phanty declared, before smooching him again._

_As Phanty continued her onslaught of affection, Danny had a blush growing on his face when he felt her tongue trying to gain access again._

_"This is a nightmare!..."He thought as he tried to keep his mouth firmly shut, while his "girlfriend" kept smooching him._

_However, Phantasma was relentless and got more aggressive with her kissing until she squeezed him hard enough with her hugging, which made him gasp a bit and gave her the chance to french him again._

_He had been in shock the last time and had pretty much been catatonic during and after the kiss, but now he was fully aware as the ghoul continued to claim his mouth again._

_Though, the moment she did, he paused...and not due to shock as he began to register this as he is no longer in shock._

_"This... doesn't feel so bad, for some reason... He admitted._

_True, Danny didn't have that much experience kissing girls besides Valerie and the time he did a 'Fake out make out' with Sam but this wasn't so bad as he previously thought. He just wished that she could ease up a bit and actually bother to ask for his consent. _

_"It's weird but her lips are cool, like an autumn breeze and her kisses taste like licorice..."He thought in a strange way as he briefly stopped resisting._

_When she had pulled away to allow him to breath, Danny ended up looking at her, he noticed that the moon had just come out and it is full...and the light is reflecting over the translucent ghoul...making her hair practically sparkly in this light._

_He just stared into her eyes._

_Her odd, scary...** pretty** eyes._

_"Huh?..."He thought_

_"Phantasma?..." He asked calmly._

_"Yes, my spectral sweetheart...?"Phanty asked with a giggle._

_Danny however shook his head, snapping out of...whatever the heck he has just been in._

_"Never mind..."He said._

_"What was that?" Danny thought. "A trick of the light?"_

_Danny didn't want to admit it, but for that one moment, Phantasma looked beautiful in the moonlight. The ghost boy would never admit this out loud, but he now didn't seem to mind being kissed by Phanty._

_Phanty just cackled loudly again._

_**"AHAHAHAHA!** ___Well, if you got nothing to say, I know what **else** we can use your mouth for!_..."She said coyly and she __ puckered up._

_The moment passed_

__Danny panicked again when he saw that glint in her eyes and her puckered lips.__

_"Uh... uh oh..."Danny panicked again._

__"Uh...on second thought-..."He was silenced when she forcefully ___ held onto his face, giggling the entire time.  
_

_"Pucker up, lover boy..__Ready... set..."__She went before making her move._

_"Not again..."Danny thought as the__ the ghoul engaged in another assault of kisses._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Danny shook his head away at the memory. He blamed that brief moment as residual effect from that monster punch that had _obviously_ affected him that way.

_"This is nuts! She kidnapped me and assaulted me with kisses...that taste like licorice..._"He thought before becoming frustrated and groaning.

Danny shook his head, trying to shake away the strange thoughts.

"Danny?..."Tucker questioned, before Danny shot up and started speaking again.

"There is no way I have _any_ interest in her!..."Danny said insistingly.

"I mean, she seems nice, like, enough to consider as a _friend._ But she's _**way** _too clingy and I'm totally sick of that laugh... Plus, we literally come from two different worlds..."Danny said.

"I'm just saying, what if the potion isn't why-"

He's smacked in the head by Sam.

"Just let Danny finish..."She said.

They expected him to but Danny yawned as he was both physically, mentally and emotionally spent right now.

"I'm just exhausted guys...I just wanna go to sleep now and put this whole day behind me..."Danny admitted.

"Alright...well, talk more tomorrow...hopefully we'll figure out more about what to do with Phantasma..."Jazz said.

Danny yawned as he watched his friends and sister leave, before he found himself falling asleep, still worried about the implications of today.

_'The monster punch had to have made me act that way...right?.._."He thought to himself, in worry.

Those were his last thoughts before his exhaustion made him sleep.

_-To be continued-_

Next time on_ A Phantom's Ghoul School Sweetheart _

_**What a Haunting Heart Wants Part 3**_

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to BeConFuzzeld Writer, NeoMark and 61394 and for helping me out here. You guys rule :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Special mention to **Jebest4781** for writing **_25 reviews_** in a row!

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:**I see...

**Danifan3000: **So it seems...

**Phantom Fan 21: **We shall see what the future has in store for these two...

**BeConFuzzled Writer: **How's this? Also, thanks again for your help :)

**Invader Johnny: **Uh-huh...

**Dreams Come True 996: **Thank you :)

As for Sam, I think that the gothic part of her would be fangirling since she has made it clear that she loves spooky stuff like that, but as for food and the girl's habits, she would probably have her hands full dealing with that.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
